El Trato
by Layra Attano
Summary: "Inspirado en el nuevo Trailer de "Thor 2"" Thor en medio de su desesperación, pide a ayuda a Loki, quién le pide algo a cambio. Algo que fue negado hace unos años.
1. Prólogo & Capítulo 1

_"Debes de estar realmente desesperado para venir a mí por ayuda"_

Su voz resonaba en las paredes.

La pesada respiración de quién se mantenía parado del otro lado del cristal rompía el silencio. Meditando las palabras del prisionero.

¿Desesperado? Lo ameritaba. Su ya esposa corría un gran peligro de morir en manos de su peor enemigo.

Dio un último suspiro, mirando con el entrecejo levemente unido la media sonrisa y los ojos esmeraldas del prisionero, el cual aún era su querido hermano.

Miro con detalle su atuendo desarreglado, su melena ondulada oscura enmarcaban su perfecto rostro blanco, su camiseta de tejido en su color favorito, el verde.

-Que te quede claro… -Hablo por fin.- Esto no significa que serás libre. –El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.-

-Solo… -Hablo en casi un murmuro.- Me gustaría saber, ¿qué termino ganando yo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –El ojiverde llevar su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus rodillas.-

-¿Querer? –Alza levemente las cejas al continuar.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Si cumples con tu parte, estoy completamente seguro de que puedo darte lo que quieras… -Contesto con firme voz viendo al joven pelinegro levantarse de su sitio, hasta apoyar las palmas en el cristal que los separaba.-

-¿Incluso lo que te pedí hace unos años? –El corpulento hombre al otro lado frunció más el entrecejo sin entender a qué se refería. El joven sonrío con melancolía.- No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? –La pregunta hizo atraer la mirada azul del otro, que vagamente recordaba una tarde en uno de sus aposentos.-

-No. No sé a qué te refieras… -Contesto recuperando la postura de rey frente a él. El pelinegro levemente fue deslizando sus manos por el cristal mientras se alejaba del mismo, manteniendo una mirada difusa, una en dónde no se distingue qué piensa o qué siente.-

-Te lo confesé aquella tarde, un día antes de tu fracasada coronación… -Lentamente fue dando unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared.- Te confesé mi gran amor hacía ti, y de mis deseos más ocultos de que hiciéramos el amor… -El rubio bajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con el ceño fruncido.-

-Eso es una locura, Loki. –Dijo con voz gruesa, mientras negaba ligeramente.-

-¡Es lo único que te pido a cambio de lo que tú quieres Thor! –Alzó la voz acercándose velozmente al cristal. Thor levanto la mirada con sorpresa y molestia.-

-¡De eso no se trataba el trato!

-Dijiste que estabas completamente seguro de poder darme lo que quisiera. Y eso es lo que quiero…

-¡Pero si cumplías con tu parte! –Alzó la voz causando un eco.-

-¿Aún no empezamos y ya lo dudas? –Extendió los brazos.-

-Porque sé de qué eres capaz…

-Tú sólo prométeme, que lo harás… Y yo cumpliré… -Se acercó nuevamente al cristal, apoyando una mano sobre el mismo, mirando con una ligera ansiedad al rubio, mismo que empezaba a negar lentamente, apretando sus labios.-

-No Loki… No hay trato… -Había dado una media vuelta para disponerse a ir de regreso de dónde vino.-

-¡Entonces tu querida Jane morirá de la peor manera! -Hizo detener el paso de ojiazul, mirándolo sobre su hombro.- ¡Soy el único que puede ayudarte! Y lo sabes, por eso viniste… pero no quieres darme lo único que te pido… -Lentamente Thor se fue girando hacía él mientras continuaba hablando, con el entrecejo nuevamente fruncido.- Y de paso una celda más grande… -Sonrío victorioso al tener de vuelta su atención.-

La mirada azul del Dios, miraba desde lejos la silueta de su hermano tras el cristal. En lo más hondo de su pensamiento se debatía en que haría.

Un largo silencio lleno de tensión y expectante insistencia por parte del ojiverde de lo que contestaría el gran dios del trueno. Loki lentamente fue dando pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar. Lentamente y entre un pesado suspiro dio unos leves pasos de regreso a la celda, rompiendo la incertidumbre…

-Te advierto que si te atreves a traicionarme, te mataré… -Hablaba con parsimonia.-

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Al terminar, el fantasma de una sonrisa aún se veía sobre sus labios.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~+°| Capítulo 1: Hombre de Palabra |°+~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si bien el reino había recuperado la calma, Thor se mantenía con un semblante de preocupación durante la reunión familiar, a su lado derecho su esposa Jane tomaba de su mano para traerlo de vuelta a la plática, su única respuesta por parte de él a ella, era una amplia sonrisa llena de ternura.

Levanto su mano para besarla, y luego interrumpió la ceremonia con el pretexto de estar muy cansado para continuar. Se disculpó de todos y partió del comedor hacia los pasillos de palacio, buscando las llaves que abrirían la nueva celda de su hermano.

Loki había cumplido con su palabra, y a petición de Thor por la deuda que tenía con él, le habían cambiaron de celda, una más grande y más "cómoda" desde el punto de vista sarcástico de Loki.

Ahora sólo quedaba cumplir con la otra parte del trato. Una que no le agradaba del todo, y que su mente no le daba cupo a ese tipo de pensamientos. Suspiro con pesadez mientras abría la puerta del innombrable…

Alzó la mirada a verlo, el pelinegro ya estaba parado frente a la puerta con las manos en su espalda, esperando con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, victorioso y listo para lo que venía.

Thor pretendió no haber visto esa mueca, extendió la mano para traerlo a él, sosteniendo su antebrazo mientras lo llevaba custodiando hasta lo más alejado del palacio.

Los pasillos estaban desérticos debido a la celebración que estaba dándose en el salón principal ahora con su ausencia.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Pregunto Loki viendo todo dándose una idea.-

-En el salón principal. Celebrando la victoria.

-¿Y no me invitaron? ¿Al menos me van a guardar una rebanada del pastel? –Dijo con un tono de burla.-

-Basta de bromas Loki. Además ya te enviaron un poco del banquete…

-¿Eso fue el banquete? –Alzó la voz con sorpresa.- Me dieron lo mismo de todos los días. No fue nada distinto, y de banquete no tenía nada. –La mirada de sorpresa Thor fue atraída difuminada con el ceño fruncido.- Parece que se les olvido que yo tuve gran mérito en esa victoria… -Lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.-

-Hablaré con las encargadas, y les pediré que te lleven lo que te corresponde. –Siguieron caminando hasta una gran puerta de oro.-

-Gracias… -Contesto entre dientes, y en casi un susurro inaudible. Mientras Thor terminaba de abrir la cerradura del portón.-

-Entra… -Ordeno, dejando entrar a su hermano, el cual dio un rápido vistazo a toda la decoración, y sonriendo al ver la amplia cama al centro de la misma.-

-Algo alejado… -Menciono el pelinegro, sentándose a los pies de la cama.-

-Es lo mejor que pude obtener… -Contesto con desgano, desamarrando su reboso.-

-¿Nervioso? –Pregunto Loki ladeando un poco la cabeza. Thor dio un suspiro pesado.-

-¿Alguna vez has hecho esto? –Lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. A lo que Loki sólo se encogió de hombros.-

-No lo sé… No lo recuerdo… -Se escucha un leve bufido de ironía por parte de Thor.- ¿Tú ya lo has hecho con Jane?

-Estamos aquí por cumplir con mi palabra… y nada más… -Continuaba con el desabroche de la ropa.-

-Oh ya veo… -Sonrío divertido.- Aún desconoces lo es con una mujer… -Thor levanto la mirada, mientras tensaba la quijada.- Descuida… no creo que sea gran ciencia… -Agrego sonriendo subiendo sus piernas en flor de loto, a lo que Thor lo miro con el ceño fruncido.-

-Estás diciendo que tú… -Fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano.-

-Estamos aquí por cumplir con el trato, ¿no? –Thor se dio una leve idea de qué iba la cosa. Suspiro con pesadez para continuar con terminar de retirar la armadura.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! Sabes… –Contesto de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Loki de paso.- ¿Por qué no, haces algo? No sé, desvestirte, jugar… algo… -Se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda.-

-Ok, ok… Sólo trata de calmarte. –Contesto con ironía. Empezando a retirarse las pocas prendas que cargaba encima. Relativamente pocas.-

Loki quedo desnudo casi de inmediato sobre la cama. En cuánto Thor apenas había terminado de retirar la prenda superior, se giró para continuar con lo demás en la cama. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver el pálido cuerpo de su pequeño hermano ya desnudo, él sí que estaba listo…

-Cierra la boca… -Sonrío Loki al terminar de decirlo.-

Thor bajo un poco la mirada disimulando el estar apenado para seguir caminando hasta la cama, a un costado de ella se sentó y retiro las botas seguido de su pantalón los cuales terminaron en el suelo.

-Ok… -Dio un largo suspiro volteándose hacia Loki.- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-¿Y… piensas hacerlo con el bóxer puesto? –Señalo con las cejas elegantemente arqueadas.-

-Eso será lo último que me quite… -Contesto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. A lo que por su mente pasaba la pregunta de si él no lo estaba.- Contéstame… ¿cómo es esto?

-¿Me ves cara de qué sé? –Contesto con "inocencia". Provocando que Thor frunciera el ceño, viéndose en un callejón.- Es broma… Leí esto en algún lado… -Continúo, gateando hasta su lado, viendo un suspiro de alivio y de molestia por parte de Thor.- Primero… hay que provocar una erección, ¿no lo crees? –La cara de Thor reflejaba miedo y mucha incertidumbre, viendo y no queriendo ver la entrepierna de Loki que lentamente iba adquiriendo una erección.- ¿Me dejas? –Saco a Thor de sus pensamientos al ver que sus manos señalaban su entrepierna.-

Sin que pudiera responder las manos de Loki estaban estimulando su entrepierna con suavidad. Los labios del mismo se vieron traviesos explorando la piel de su cuello, tensa de los nervios pero sensibles al tacto.

Al vaho soltado del aliento de Loki seguido de un tibio beso a cada centímetro de su piel lo hacían sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Manteniendo el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados mientras volteaba el rostro al lado contrario, tratando de no querer sentir ese estimulo que lentamente estaban haciendo ceder su cuerpo al placer que le estaban dando.

-Relájate… Lo estás haciendo más tardado… -El murmuro de su voz bajo su oído, causo que su pecho sostuviera el aire y después lo soltará por completo en un acto de éxtasis inconsciente.- …si es que lo quieres rápido… -Agrego al último volviendo a besar con deseo su cuello, pasando bajo su mentón hasta el otro lado en un beso devorador.-

¿Lo quería rápido? Se preguntó al sentirse excitado por esos hábiles besos que su cuello recibía, y de esas suaves y firmes caricias que su miembro obtenía de parte de sus largas manos.

No supo en qué momento había relajado su cuerpo por completo, ni en qué otro había terminado sin su bóxer ya que una suave brisa le hizo sentir lo totalmente húmedo que su pene estaba.

Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban entrar y salir el aire en suaves jadeos que lentamente iban creciendo como su excitación, estaba consciente del recorrido de sus besos por su pecho hasta uno de sus pezones. Con un beso y con el suave movimiento de su lengua sobre éste lo puso erecto y sensible, continuando con un camino de besos hasta el otro costado, haciendo el mismo procedimiento.

Thor se decía a sí mismo que no le gustaba, pero se estaba mintiendo con claridad, su cuerpo estaba disfrutando cada uno de esos movimientos. Sintió como una de las piernas del otro lo rodeo, rosando muslo con muslo hasta sentir el contacto del otro pene con el suyo, empezando a ser masturbados por la misma mano.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo a su hermano en una posición que jamás sabrá descifrar si gloriosa o vulgar.

Gloriosa por ver su delgado cuerpo sobre él, mirándolo con placer empapado en sudor, así como su miembro que goteaba sobre el suyo en un sube y baja apenas sosteniendo con sus dedos a ambos miembros.

Vulgar por qué era él quién se masturbaba con su pene, sintiendo un golpe en su orgullo de hombre de no ser él quien estuviera ahora mismo haciéndolo gemir como hembra en celo bajo su pecho.

Se cansó de estar recibiendo, ahora le tocaba cambiar los turnos. Lo tomo por la cintura hasta voltearlo sobre la cama, con sus piernas apenas flexionadas sobre su pecho, Loki lo miraba con sorpresa aunque con satisfacción de verlo erguido entre sus piernas con ese gesto varonil listo para embestir contra sus nalgas.

Loki por un momento vio dudoso el proceder de Thor, quién sin duda estaba deseoso por arremeter contra su cuerpo húmedo. Coloco el glande en su entrada y lentamente empujaba, viendo el gesto de terror por parte de Loki, quién se sostenía de las sabanas mientras Thor avanzaba con su cometido.

Sin avisar Thor arremetió con toda su fuerza, provocando un grito desgarrador en Loki, arañando las sabanas, arqueando su cuerpo sobre el colchón mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza y que sin querer dejaron salir un par de lágrimas que se perdieron en su pelo negro.

Thor por su parte gemía de placer, pero algo había mal, era muy estrecho para él, el esfínter de Loki palpitaba a medida que iba acoplándose al nuevo intruso. Con el aire agitado en su pecho, y el placer al punto del orgasmo decidió quitarse de dudas…

-Dime la verdad, Loki. –Habló con dificultad.- ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? –Apoyo uno de sus brazos al costado del rostro de Loki.-

-No… -Respiraba hondo sin abrir los ojos, y sin relajar del todo su cuerpo.- Nunca… -Termino la oración, a lo cual Thor cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Cómo… crees… que… -Seguía respirando para controlar el dolor.- …estando tan ocupado… destruyendo… TU mundo… -Movió por fin su cabeza, abriendo los ojos con algo de molestia mezclado con dolor.- …tendría tiempo para hacer esto… -Relajo por fin su cuerpo sobre el colchón, sin dejar de respirar en todo momento.-

-Pudiste haberme dicho… -Jadeo al sentir el contraer de su entrada.-

-¿Para qué? –Abrió de nuevo los ojos, levantando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.-

-Para hacerlo con más cuidado… -Alzó la voz con el ceño fruncido. A lo que Loki soltó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.-

-¡Agh! ¡Por favor! –Se quejó irónico.-

-¡Pude haberte lastimado!  
-Créeme… -Levanto la cabeza de nuevo con el mismo gesto de molestia y dolor.- No puedo estar más lastimado de lo que ya estoy… -Cerro los ojos, mientras frunció el ceño sintiendo el palpitar más cómodo de su entrada. Ignorando por completo la mirada de arrepentimiento de Thor.- ¿Piensas moverte o quedarte ahí para siempre?

-Es que… ya no sé qué hacer… -Contesto dudoso.-

-Yo creo que es mejor que te muevas… -Soltó su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama, respirando con más tranquilidad.- No quiero estar hablando… -Agrego.-

En completo silencio, Thor empezó a mover su cadera con suma lentitud hacía afuera, sintiendo un placer creciente por su cuerpo, y sin poder evitar ver el gesto de dolor de Loki que arqueaba de nuevo su cuello sobre la almohada.

Se detuvo a la mitad y volvió a entrar con la misma lentitud, continuando con esos movimientos crecientes conforme Loki le indicaba con gestos que el dolor iba pasando. No hablaban, sólo casualmente se miraban evitando la vergüenza que ambos tenían.

Las manos de Loki se atrevieron a acariciar las caderas de Thor que se tensaban con cada suave oleada entre sus piernas. Su mente se aceleraba al imaginar cómo se vería, algo que después dijo ser estúpido ya que no era más un producto de su imaginación de esas noches húmedas en su soledad, sino una realidad.

Decidió abrir los ojos para ver la perfecta piel de musculo de su querido ex-hermano, pero se topó con la mirada azul de Thor, una mirada oscura, una que jamás había visto, ni siquiera estando enojado.

Podría jurar que sintió una apuñalada en su pecho, mientras más trataba de averiguar qué ocultaba esa mirada, estaba llena de excitación, pero también de odio, ese mismo odio que llego a sentir Loki por él. Indescifrable, ocultaba muchas cosas más, pero entre ellas podía leer un "Te Amo". A lo que sonrío irónico creyendo ser un producto de su imaginación.

Uno de esos tantos "te amo" que había anhelado en su soledad, gritando su nombre en medio de un orgasmo y terminando llorando amargamente ante la realidad.

Se dijo mil veces que no podía, y ahora…

Ahora lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos en un arremeter delicioso, mientras el dios se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas. Al parecer se había agotado de estar en la misma posición y ahora quería cambiar.

Acomodó mejor sus piernas bajo la cadera de Loki, la cual tomo con ambas manos para acompasar el ritmo del placer que estaba sintiendo y queriendo que Loki lo sintiera igual.

Lo cual logro. El pelinegro soltó un gemido agudo mientras extendía los brazos sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante el placer. Empezó a mover su cadera de forma inconsciente, sólo quería sentir más y que esas manos ásperas no dejaran de acariciar su piel nívea.

La voz gruesa de Thor al hablar y hasta en el mismo jadeo lo hacían vibrar, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero hasta su pelvis, dónde sus grandes manos se paseaban juguetonas disfrutando el subir y bajar de su respiración dentro de él.

-Ya no te duele, ¿eh? –Habló el Dios con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.-

El aludido abrió los ojos entre lo nublado de la excitación, podía ver un sonrisa victoriosa por parte del rubio hombre alzado entre sus piernas. A lo que le respondió en un suave murmuro y sin dejar de disfrutar ese recorrer de sus manos sobre su vientre.

-No… ya no… -Jadeaba entre palabras.-

-Entonces… -Dijo cambiando la posición, de nuevo era la del misionero sólo que manteniendo las rodillas flexionadas, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos a los costados del rostro de Loki, quién abrazó su torso casi de inmediato.- …podemos aumentar la velocidad…

-¡Cállate y métemela hasta al fondo! -Alzó la voz mientras arqueaba el cuello con un tono de súplica.-

El Dios del trueno sonrío victorioso sin que Loki lo viera, beso su cuello mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su cadera contra los glúteos del pelinegro quién empezaba a gemir cerca de su oído.

Thor no podía creer el inmenso placer que se podría sentir al hacerlo con alguien de su mismo sexo, mucho menos con su hermano. Se preguntó en un momento de lucidez en medio del vaivén de sus movimientos, si tal vez esto mismo podía sentirse si lo hiciera con Jane, su ahora esposa. ¿Sería igual? ¿O mejor?

Esas y más dudas rebotaban por su mente, haciendo que inconscientemente fuera deteniendo las embestidas que ya llevaba…

-No, no… No te detengas ahora, no ahora… por favor… -Jadeaba suplicas, buscando con sus manos el rostro de Thor, qué aún no regresaba a la realidad en la que estaba.- No, por favor, no pares… No, Thor, te lo ruego… no pares… -Jadeaba llamando su atención, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, con un gesto de sumo placer que no quería dejar de sentir.-

Entre los pensamientos de Thor, quería casi tomar una foto a ese bello rostro que suplicaba por más. Sin que le diera tiempo de responder, sus labios se vieron sellados por los suaves y delgados de Loki, que tenían un delicioso sabor embriagante, fino, suave, sublime como el hidromiel, pero mucho más extasiante que cualquier otra bebida.

Respondió a esos besos demandantes con la misma fuerza y deseo, sosteniendo también el rostro de Loki con ambas manos mientras volvía a recuperar el ritmo de las embestidas.

El dios de las travesuras rompió el beso para soltar un gemido sonoro que retumbo en eco por las paredes de oro, sonando como un cantico celestial para el dios del trueno que ponía más empeño en sus oleadas, devorando a besos el cuello sensible de su amante.

Loki respondió a ese placer con una mordida inconsciente sobre su hombro, abrazando con piernas y brazos el torso de Thor, el cual arremetía con cada vez más fuerza contra el cuerpo de piel nívea.

Ambos gemían con fuerza causando ecos en la habitación, no importaba quién los escuchara, el placer que ambos sentían no tenía lugar para otra situación.

Besos fogosos y embestidas que tocaban la delicada fibra de su cuerpo, lo hacían casi sentir tocar las estrellas, gimoteo en sus labios tratando de recuperar un poco del aire faltante pero sin tratar de cortar ese ritmo que bien el rubio ya tenía.

Aferro sus dedos sobre la piel de los hombros de Thor, quién no dejaba de besar su cuello con fervor, rosando y estimulándolo más con lo áspero de su barba. Su miembro palpitaba anunciando estar en el límite de su aguante para derramar su esencia dentro de su pequeño hermano.

Se atrevió a dar una cuantas estocadas con más fuerza, haciendo que Loki hundiera su cabeza en la almohada mientras gemía la primera vocal a todo pulmón, un par más e hizo que esté se corriera entre ambos, manchando sus pechos con el orgasmo causando por el dios del trueno, quién terminó vaciándose dentro de él junto con un gemido ronco, haciendo vibrar la habitación entera.

Se mantuvo estático sobre él hasta que dejo descansar su cuerpo sobre el de Loki, quién lo abrazo casi de inmediato mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de asimilar el gran triunfo que acababa de obtener.

En completo silencio, con el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasándose, cayeron en un profundo sueño que ni el más grande estruendo podría despertarlos. Por suerte para ellos, nadie se preguntaba del paradero de ambos…

Absolutamente nadie…


	2. Capítulo 2 - La Consumación

**~+°| Capítulo 2: La Consumación |°+~**

Los días transcurrieron de forma normal. El entrenamiento de Thor como siempre, era diario. Casi no había hablado con Jane desde la celebración y desde que se fue de la mesa.

Y también, no han consumado su matrimonio. Jane y Frigga mantenían largas platicas de mujeres en dónde acordaron en que sería un buen momento ahora que Asgard estaba más tranquilo y en reconstrucción, en hacer la luna de miel en un viaje sólo para ellos dos.

Jane estaba más que encantada, por fin tendría un momento a solas con su esposo, disfrutando de ese cuerpo celestial que bien trabajado tenía. Acepto con mucha alegría y se dispusieron en buscar un lugar perfecto para que ambos se fueran.

Acertaron en una de las mansiones alejadas que tenían bajo su dominio, y que por suerte no habían sido dañadas. Estaba pasando el gran canal de la laguna que dividía a Asgard. Jane emocionada se empezó a hacer una idea, y de paso las maletas una vez que Frigga le dijo la ubicación. Ahora sólo tocaba decirle a Thor esta estupenda idea para Jane. Pero… ¿qué dirá él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cansado y agotado, se sentó a un costado de la cama al salir de bañarse, mantenía una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra secando su cabello, cuando sintió las manos de su querida esposa rodear su espalda en un abrazo.

-Mi amor… -Susurro cerca de su oído.-

-Hmmm… -Contesto con notorio cansancio.-

-¿Qué piensas de que ya hagamos nuestra luna de miel? Asgard está más en calma, y parece que en este tiempo sólo habrá mucho trabajo para reconstruirlo. Pero también se ve que todo está bajo control. –Acariciaba sus hombros mientras endulzaba su oído.-

-Yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo. Necesitamos un momento solos. –Se volteo ligeramente a verla.- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Hoy estábamos hablando tu mamá y yo, y me platico de una de sus mansiones que está pasando el lago… -El rostro de Thor se mostró pensativo.- Y cómo me lo narro tu mamá, se me hizo el lugar perfecto para pasar unos días ahí.

-Oh ya recuerdo. Es un lugar muy bello. –Sonrío con sinceridad.-

-¿Entonces qué dices? –Su rostro mostraba irradiante felicidad.-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Alzó la voz haciendo que retumbara en las paredes.-

-¡Ay! –Grito con alegría, lanzándose a sus brazos, besando con ternura sus labios.-

-¿Y cuándo prefieres que partamos? –Dijo viendo con ternura su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano izquierda.-

-Cuanto antes…

-¿Mañana mismo? –Los ojos de Jane se iluminaron como faroles, era perfecto.-

-¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí… -Repetía volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida.-

-Entonces mañana, al medio día partimos. Ya que tengo que dejar preparadas algunas cosas antes de irnos.

-Si quieres, mejor pasado mañana… -Había olvidado esos detalles que debía atender el príncipe de Asgard.-

-No, no… Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido… -Volvió a acaricia su rostro con ternura, acercando su nariz a rozar la de ella, causando que ella sonriera con mucha más felicidad.-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Thor despertó buscando abrazar el cuerpo de su esposa, sin encontrarlo. La busco confundido con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella por la habitación. Partió al comedor para desayunar una vez que se alisto con su armadura y su atuendo de rey, se encontró con su madre y su esposa platicando amenamente, que en cuanto lo vieron llegar le regalaron una amplia sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno, los jóvenes esposos se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor y una que otra sonrisa, tomando sus manos con fuerza en cuanta oportunidad hubiera. Al terminar ambos partieron a terminar sus deberes, Thor a dejar algunas cosas listas antes de viajar y Jane a empacar las maletas.

Mientras tanto, una de las sirvientas encargada de llevar el desayuno al joven Loki, dejo su alimento cerca de una pequeña entrada que deja tomar y devolver libremente dentro de su celda.

Loki quién no presto atención en la presencia de la joven, continuo leyendo su libro de empastado negro, hasta que se dignó en levantarse a tocar el alimento.

Las horas transcurrieron y Jane estaba más que lista para partir. Sin embargo Thor aún no terminaba con sus deberes, y la hora de comer ya se estaba acercando. Una campana sonó por todo el pasillo y eso anunciaba que estaba lista la comida, para Jane no era muy buena noticia pero eso hizo que Thor apurara el paso, llegando a la puerta de la habitación de ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

En menos de lo que esperaban, ya estaban montados en sus respectivos caballos, listos y partiendo a su luna de miel. El palacio se movilizo para despedir a los jóvenes esposos, era tanto el ajetreo que podía notarse en lo más recóndito de la cárcel bajo el palacio.

La misma joven que trajo su desayuno por la mañana, regresaba con una bandeja nueva y llena de comida. Lista como siempre en tomar y llevarse lo que el joven Loki había dejado por la mañana en completo silencio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –La tenue voz apenas y se alcanzó a escuchar en medio de los ruidos de la marcha. Atrayendo una mirada de susto en la joven.-

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? –Pregunto de nuevo mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido, de pie cerca de la bandeja.-

-Oh, los jóvenes Thor y Jane, están partiendo hoy a su luna de miel. –Lo último hizo eco en su mente.-

-¿Justo ahora?

-Sí. Fue todo muy espontaneo. Apenas ayer el joven Thor había planeado una excursión con los tres guerreros, y hoy toda la mañana no ha parado en dejar las cosas lista para irse.

-Así que ya van a consumarlo… -Se dijo así mismo, bajando la mirada.-

-Yo creo. –Contesto de lo más tranquila.-

-¿Y sabes a dónde se irán? –Levanto la mirada.-

-Creo que dijeron que a una de la mansiones al otro lado del lago. –Loki quedo pensativo.-

-Ok… retírate…

-Con permiso… -Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.-

-No debería importarme… -Susurro a sí mismo, sintiendo una molestia creciente en su pecho.- …pero sí me importa… -Se convenció rendido, yendo a sentarse.-

Thor y Jane habían logrado llegar casi anocheciendo a su nido de amor, el que sería suyo por sólo unos días. Thor se encargó de bajar las maletas mientras ella daba un paseo por la mansión, una hermosa mezcla de elegancia con arte, arcos pronunciados y altos, con símbolos marcados en las paredes.

Estructuras de madera cilíndricas por todo el lugar, sosteniendo el techo que tenía la habitación principal con una terraza que daba la mejor vista del lago y los prados que rodeaban la mansión.

Jane sonreía mientras se acercaba al barandal de la terraza, viendo el cielo estrellado posarse en todo Asgard. A lo lejos podía verse el gran palacio en dónde vivía de ahora y en adelante a lado de Thor, su esposo.

El dios del trueno llego en silencio abrazándola por la espalda mientras depositaba algunos besos en su cabello, viendo también el cielo que poco a poco revelaba más estrellas en él.

Esa misma noche lo que más buscaba Thor era descansar un poco en la grande y amplia cama que compartirían. Pero el plan de Jane era otro, regreso a la habitación con un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, camino lo más sensual sin apenarse a mitad de la actuación y correr a esconderse.

Llego hasta los pies de la cama y subió a la misma como si fuera una felina, mirando fijamente a los celestes ojos del dios, cuando a medio camino…

-¡Ay no, no puedo! –Se arranca a reír escondiéndose bajo las sabanas.-

-¡No! No, espera… -La busca bajo la ropa de cama.- Lo estás haciendo bien. –Contesto alentándola a que continuara.-

-Jamás he hecho esto… -Asoma el rostro con timidez.- Soy muy tímida…

-Lo sé, y eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti. –Acaricia su rostro, buscando la forma de besar sus labios.- Anda, ven…

La saca de las sabanas, y la acerca a él al punto de estar de rodillas a un costado de la cintura de él, viniéndole a la mente la imagen fugaz de Loki sobre él. Detuvo por un segundo el proseguir con el beso, pero luego desecho la idea de inmediato pasando su mano izquierda a acariciar su pequeña cintura.

Otra vez la imagen del torso húmedo de Loki, la sensación de su piel en su mano al ser acariciada. Volteándolo sobre el colchón quedando entre sus piernas, y estas flexionadas cerca de su pecho, la imagen desaparece y vuelve a estar Jane con una sonrisa de sorpresa ante la acción de Thor.

La mira de arriba abajo con gesto de confusión, sin entender bien por qué hace poco estaba Loki y ahora era ella, no quería verla, no quería que fuera ella, quería a Loki otra vez bajo su pecho. Después recordó en dónde estaba, y por qué. Suspiro pesado continuando, tratando de traer a su mente más imágenes de esa noche, sin querer eso lo estaba excitando más que verla subir la cama como si de un gato se tratará.

Gruñó un poco al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos y regresar a la realidad en la que estaba, con su esposa, cortejándola y a punto de quitarle esa diminuta ropa.

Movió sus dedos con torpeza al tratar de desatar algunos moños de listón negro que mantenían sujeto el baby doll de Jane. Ella sonrío con ternura, ayudándolo en su camino que poco a poco iba siendo menos difícil. Thor bajo sus labios a besar el cuello delicado de su esposa, trayendo de nueva cuenta la sensación, el sabor y el perfume de la piel de Loki, esa exquisita mezcla con el olor a sexo y el sudor de él en su boca, mientras jadeaba cerca de su oído.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese recuerdo que iba calentando su cuerpo, lentamente las pocas prendas de ambos terminaron colgando de los costados del colchón, y entre jadeos se insinuaban estar listos para el siguiente paso.

Busco sus labios sin abrir los ojos, las manos de Jane tomaron el rostro de Thor para responderle con deseo, subió una pierna a la cintura de él, acariciando con su pantorrilla el glúteo del dios, haciendo que esté terminara por acomodarse entre sus piernas rosando con su húmedo miembro el sexo de ella.

Suspiro entre sus labios, viendo el rostro de concentración de Thor el cual después ignoro, para luego susurra en su oído.

-Hazme tuya… -Hundió su rostro en su hombro.-

Ese susurro sólo hizo que Thor abrirá de golpe los ojos, destruyéndose el castillo de fantasías por hacer con su hermano, un tanto bizarras y enfermas, pero en su mente ambos los disfrutaban. Le costó un par de segundo en retomar en lo que estaba, su excitación estaba por desaparecer. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Para qué habló!?

Volvió a besar su cuello con desespero en encontrar de nuevo ese sabor, logrando que esa imagen regresara se forma vaga pero difusa, apuro el momento acomodando el glande en la entrada de Jane, quién jadeaba suplicante, arañaba la piel de los hombros de Thor quién solo introdujo su miembro sin abrir los ojos.

Jane soltó un gemido que retumbo en sus oídos, un casi similar gemido como el de Loki, eso lo hizo sonreír mientras ella hundía la cabeza en la almohada, terminando por introducirlo por completo, al hacerlo soltó el aire en medio de un suave gemido, moviendo su cadera con lentitud.

Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, lento y suave, sintiendo los dedos de Jane apretar con fuerza su antebrazo mientras continuaba con el rítmico movimiento, lentamente iba subiendo intensidad, _"un poco más"_ se decía, _"más fuerte"_, una y otra vez se decía al seguir aumentado la fuerza.

No era igual, estaba húmedo este nuevo lugar pero no era como el de Loki, estrecho, palpitante a cada centímetro que se movía, dejándole un escozor a lo largo de su miembro pero era delicioso al aumentar las embestidas, el gemido agudo en su oído se distinguía casi igual al de Loki, pero no lo era, estaba consciente de ello, pero prefería creer que era él.

Debido a la constante interrupción de la voz de Jane en su oído, gemidos, llamados de su parte y peticiones de más en mezcla de alaridos innecesarios, Thor costosamente logro llegar al orgasmo… un tanto frustrado…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que partieron del palacio de Asgard. Las semanas más cortas para Jane y las más largas para Thor.

Mil veces se repetía el por qué le era una pesadilla estar a su lado, cuando debía de ser el momento más bello y feliz de su vida junto con su esposa. Suspiro con pesadez al ver el rostro de tristeza de Jane, fue hasta su lado abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cabello.

Jane sonrío un poco forzado y respondió a su abrazo. Después de eso ambos partieron de regreso al gran palacio.

Frigga los recibió con emoción y de brazos abiertos, habiendo una pequeña comida a media tarde al tener de vuelta reunida su familia. Thor en ocasiones su pensamiento se fugaba recordando la primera vez con ella, tratando de entender el por qué nada de eso le causaba alguna emoción.

De nueva cuenta interrumpió la plática amena que tenían Odín, Frigga y Jane, disculpándose para luego retirarse de la mesa con el pretexto de estar algo cansado. Todos lo miraron y dejaron que partiera con una media sonrisa.

Otra vez se encontraba caminando por entre los pasillos sumergido en un mar de pensamiento, sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la gran puerta que daba a la celda de Loki. Dicha puerta estaba custodiada por un par de guardias que miraban a la nada. Suspiro rendido optando por entrar a darle un pequeño vistazo…

El estruendoso abrir de la puerta retumbo en todo el lugar, Loki se encontraba sentado en el suelo dando la espalda al pequeño pasillo que guiaba a su celda, ignorando por completo los suaves pasos que se acercaban hasta detenerse tras de él, dejando de nuevo en silencio la prisión.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu luna de miel? –Pregunto, lentamente viendo sobre su hombro al corpulento sujeto.-

-Terrible… -Contesto con grave voz. Loki frunció el ceño, volteando de medio lado a verlo con el mismo gesto de duda.-

-¿Terrible? –Thor asienta mirándolo sin expresión.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –Thor respiro profundo antes de hablar.-

-Por tu culpa… -Loki sonrío irónico.-

-¿Por mi culpa? –Thor volvió a asentar sin despegar la mirada de él, ensanchando más su sonrisa.- ¿Y qué se supone que hice? –Pregunto tratando de ocultar su orgullo y molestia.-

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti… -Concluyo con el mismo gesto, mirada y voz, haciendo que se le erizara la piel a Loki.-

-¿Tú? –Arqueo elegantemente las cejas, volviendo Thor a asentar.- ¿Y por qué?

-Tu cuerpo desnudo aparecía mientras Jane… -Corto la oración, bajando la mirada, dejando a Loki entender lo que iba a decir.-

-¿Dices que consumaste tu matrimonio, excitándote con mi imagen? –Pregunto con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro, volteando por completo su cuerpo esperando una respuesta. Thor alzó la mirada, asentando con algo de arrepentimiento.-

-Así es… -Acepto tomando una bocanada de aire, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta de cristal, abriéndola con la copia de la llave que él tenía.-

Loki miraba con atención cada movimiento del rubio, hasta verlo entrar. Mantenía su ceño fruncido sin entender qué es lo que iba a hacer. El dios le extendió la mano, esperando que el ojiverde la tomara, pero sin embargo Loki la miró y miró al dios con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto intimidado y Thor podía jurar que vio sus mejillas sonrojadas.-

-Quiero que vengas conmigo… -Contesto con calma, manteniendo su mano extendida.-

-¿A dónde?

-Sólo ven… -Agrego con suave voz. Volviendo Loki a ver su mano, para después tomarla con fuerza.-

Thor tenso los músculos de su brazo para poder levantar a su querido hermano. Una vez teniéndolo a la misma altura, acercó lentamente su rostro, pasando su mano derecha bajo la quijada de Loki, acercándolo lentamente a sus labios, besando con ternura antes de que el dios de las travesuras empujara el pecho del rubio.

-Sh… -Puso su dedo índice en los labios del otro.- No digas nada, y sólo sígueme… -Loki soltó el aire con molestia, rindiéndose a seguir al gran dios del trueno.-

Thor lo tomo de la mano y en ningún momento busco ponerle las esposas o algo que indique va custodiado como preso. Eso extraño a Loki, quién lo miraba curioso a cada movimiento que este hacía, caminaron con calma a la entrada de las prisión, saliendo de ahí sin que nadie estuviera cuidado la puerta.

Loki frunció el ceño y miro confundido hacia todos lados buscando una señal de vida de alguien más por ahí… pero nada.

-¿Y los guardias? –Pregunto Loki con el ceño fruncido, buscando la mirada de Thor.-

-Los mandé a hacer algunas cosas… -Contesto mirando al frente, con suavidad en su tono.- y no regresarán hasta el anochecer… -Volteando a verlo con una sonrisa, regresando la vida al frente.-

Loki no alcanzaba a entender lo que sentía, si halago, alegría… ¿o qué?

Volteo a ver su mano izquierda, y el calor que la mano de Thor le daba le hacía sentir cómodo y… querido…

Lo pensó y eso bastaba para que nadie lo supiera, pero tampoco se lo aceptaba a él mismo. Alzó la mirada viendo con una muy difuminada sonrisa el perfil de Thor, apretó su mano con intención de que fuera correspondido.

Ese movimiento atrajo la mirada confusa del dios hacía sus manos, viendo después a Loki con una pregunta en sus ojos, al notar la leve sonrisa en sus labios, sonrío sin pensar apretando su mano mientras seguían caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota del Autor: Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Para quienes ya lo hayan leído en otra parte, les menciono espero poner al corriente ambas emisiones. Un saludo. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Definición

De nuevo se encontraban frente a la gran puerta de color dorado que lentamente se abría dejando pasar a ambos dioses a su interior.

Thor cerró la puerta tras a sus espaldas con el seguro, girándose a ver la espalda de Loki que avanzaba muy lento viendo con más énfasis cada detalle de la habitación, el dios del trueno se acercó a abrazarlo por su espalda, besando su cuello con ternura.

Loki cerró los ojos disfrutando el rozar de su barba en su cuello, siendo abandonado un segundo en el cual lo tomo desprevenido, Thor se agacho a cargarlo en vilo hasta aventarlo sobre el colchón, viendo como subía y bajaba el cuerpo del azabache sobre las sábanas después de su movimiento.

El ojiverde lo miraba sorprendido y divertido, viendo cómo el dios empezaba a retirarse la armadura. Sonrío abiertamente, arrodillándose en la cama para alcanzar a acariciar su pecho aún bajo su camiseta, besando sus labios de forma demandante hasta que se oyó el caer del metal al suelo.

Thor bajo su mano derecha por la espalda del hechicero, levantando el borde de su camiseta tejida metiendo traviesamente sus dedos a acariciar su piel nívea, subiendo lentamente la prenda hasta quitársela por completo.

Loki aún no bajaba los brazos cuando Thor hacia otro movimiento, rodeo su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con su otra mano tomo su muslo subiendo la pierna a su cadera. Por inercia Loki subió su otra pierna mientras el rubio lo cargaba apoyando su rodilla al colchón.

Recostó su cuerpo en el centro de la cama, alzándose entre sus piernas después de que Loki llevará sus manos a insinuar retirar también su camiseta. Mientras el dios se encargaba de quitársela por su propia cuenta, el azabache aprovecho en subir a besos y uno que otro mordisco por el abdomen de Thor.

Apoyaba su peso sobre unos de sus codos, sosteniéndose del costado de los oblicuos de Thor, subiendo con cada beso más y más hasta su pecho, sintió como Thor bajaba los brazos aventando al suelo su prenda, acariciando su nuca con su mano derecha, llamando su atención para luego plantarle un beso mientras lentamente lo empujaba a recostarlo de nuevo.

Loki llevo su mano izquierda a sostenerse de su nuca a medida que se acomodaban, el dios del trueno se movió un par de veces entre sus piernas acariciando su torso por completo, memorizando cada línea hasta llegar al borde su pantalón.

Con ambas manos tomo la cadera de Loki, elevándola un poco para ir retirando el pantalón junto con su bóxer, disfrutando acariciar la piel de sus glúteos y después sus muslos mientras baja sus labios por su cuello.

Pasando por su pecho en un sube y baja de la respiración de Loki, excitándose al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando, ya se encontraba cerca de su vientre, un perfecto y plano vientre. El dios del trueno bajo un poco más hasta casi rozar con su erecto miembro, yendo a besar el muslo interno de su pierna con ternura y suma lentitud subiendo hasta su rodilla y regresando hasta pasar a su otra pierna.

Sus manos acariciaban el lado contrario al que besaba, mientras el dios de la travesura hundía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el placer creciente que recorría su cuerpo. Thor aprovechando que no lo miraba, llevo dos dedos a su boca, ensalivándolos lo suficiente para luego acariciar su entrada con cuidado.

A Loki lo alarmo, sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso a la vez, uno de sus dedos ya estaban entrando con sumo cuidado mientras que al mismo tiempo continuaba con los besos en su pierna hasta ir lentamente a acariciar con su otra mano su miembro que empezaba a humedecerse.

Thor empezaba a estimular por ambos lados al joven que ya estaba jadeando de forma muy sutil. Lentamente introdujo el siguiente dedo empezando a moverlos con un poco más, viendo como tensaba las piernas Loki, sin que este lo esperara, el rubio introdujo su duro miembro a su boca por completo.

El ojiverde soltó un gemido delicioso, volteando a ver el acto que había hecho que su mente se desconectara por completo, soltó su cabeza de vuelta a la almohada con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de jadear.

El dios del trueno lentamente empezó a moverse sobre su miembro que palpitaba excitado dentro de su tibia boca, a la par que no dejaba de mover los dedos en su entrada. Metiéndolos y sacándolos cada vez más rápido al igual que su lengua a lo largo de su pene con uno que otro travieso beso succionándolo.

Al poco rato los movimientos ya eran enérgicos, el par dedos se movían con fuerza estimulando el punto P del dios travieso. Al mismo tiempo la boca del dios del trueno subía y bajaba por su miembro, disfrutando estar escuchando los jadeos y gemidos que su hermano soltaba en cada uno unido, de pronto Loki llevo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Thor para detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Decía entre jadeos suplicantes.- No quiero venirme aún… -Al decirlo hizo que Thor se detuviera, volteándolo a ver mientras se relamía los labios. Loki lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, haciendo que ese gesto de Thor lo encendiera aún más.-

Thor se acomodó entre sus piernas, frotando su propio pene con el cual estaba humedeciéndolo con su propia saliva, abrió más las piernas del azabache para terminar de acomodarse entre ellas y colocar el glande dentro de su esfínter dilatado.

A diferencia de la primera vez que lo habían hecho, ahora el entrar de Thor en él era el acto más exquisito que su cuerpo hubiera experimentado, un gemido inconsciente salía de su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el mar de deliciosas sensaciones que otra vez desconectaban su mente.

Thor apoyaba sus manos bajo las rodillas de Loki, introduciendo por completo su hombría, moviéndose lentamente después en una suave oleada que iba creciendo mientras el jadear de Loki lo excitaba más. Era la más hermosa imagen para el dios del trueno ver a su hermano boca arriba, con su pecho y mejillas rojas, con sus labios entre abiertos y en su rostro un gesto de placer total.

Su orgullo de hombre era alentado y avivado, orgulloso de ser él quien lo haga sentir el mayor placer su vida, era el hombre más feliz, no podía evitarlo.

Loki por fin abrió los ojos, notando la bien marcada y amplia sonrisa que tenía en los labios Thor.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunto entre jadeos, no entendiendo si sentirse ofendido o qué.-  
-De nada… -Continuaba con la sonrisa, en una movimiento suave de su cadera contra los glúteos de Loki.-  
-¿Seguro? –Frunció un poco el entrecejo.-  
-¿A quién no le gustaba hablar en el sexo? –Pregunto con un gesto divertido, aún sin desaparecer por completo el rastro de la sonrisa anterior.-  
-Eso era la otra vez… -Cerro los ojos con una leve molestia.-  
-¿A sí? –Pregunto, soltando las piernas de Loki, y llevando sus brazos a los costados del rostro del mismo.-

Su voz era cada vez más ronca, y eso causaba estragos dentro de Loki, ya que sin querer su miembro empezaba a gotear sobre su vientre sudado aprensado por el abdomen de Thor que empezaba a moverse con un poco más de fuerza, pero muy sutil.

-Muévete más… -Atino a decir en respuesta a la última preguntar de Thor. Haciendo que en este se volviera a marcar la sonrisa de victoria de antes.- Y deja de sonreír así…  
-¿Qué tiene? –Pregunto de nuevo moviendo con creciente fuerza.-  
-Me confundes… ah… -Gimió hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.-  
-No debería… -Empezaba a besar su sensible cuello con suavidad, haciendo que este gimiera en su oído.-  
-Adivina qué… -Rodeo sus brazos en su cuello.-

Thor escuchaba mientras continuaba con sus suaves besos en su cuello, disfrutando el perfume que su piel emanaba mezclado con el sudor y el olor a sexo inundando la habitación.

Ambos dioses hacían el amor en un abrazo lleno de placer, calor emanado de sus besos y palabras al oído llenas de amor…

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo notará, hacían el amor, con suaves oleadas, llegando al orgasmo de la manera más sublime, besando sus labios con ternura, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Ya casi anochecía, Loki se encontraba sentado con la sabana cubriendo su cadera, viendo fijamente la puerta sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Miró a su izquierda la espalda de Thor durmiendo plácidamente. No entendía por qué le tenía la confianza como para dormir sin preocupaciones, con la llave metida en su pantalón y la puerta a unos metros de distancia. No había guardias, podía escapar fácilmente sin que nadie lo supiera.

Pero… un dolor se clava en su pecho de solo pensar en traicionar esa confianza. Con el ceño fruncido, acaricio la espalda del dios, besándolo con ternura y después subiendo la sabana hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Termino por acomodarse mejor en la cama, subiendo la sabana a la misma altura y extendiendo su brazo sobre la espalda de Thor, conciliando el sueño casi de inmediato.

Más tarde la oscuridad cubría por completo la habitación, lo cual alarmo un poco a Thor, el cual se apresuró a vestirse y después ir a despertar a Loki con algunos par de besos en su mejilla.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de la misma forma en la que entraron, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa marcada en ambas bocas. Alegres, felices, cómo nunca antes lo habían estado, la calidez y el fuerte apretar de la mano de Thor llenaban ese vació por completo de Loki.

Entraron al área de la prisión, caminando sin protestar hasta la celda de Loki, el cual entro no sin antes de después de un beso de despedida. Se despidieron con una sonrisa tras el cristal. Thor dio media vuelta regresando por el pasillo hasta la salida, la cual cerró sin que pudiera evitar el sonoro escándalo.

Al girarse para ahora tomar camino a su habitación con la cual compartía con Jane, se topó con la presencia de los guardias que regresaban después de la orden que les había dado en el día.

-Señor… -Ambos guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la prisión, seguido de otros 3 hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia al dios.-  
-Sigan con su trabajo… -Atino a decir, al tiempo que todos enderezaban la postura para continuar con lo que debían.-

Thor los paso de largo, dando un respiro de alivio. Pero… ¿por qué de alivio?  
Sonrío para sí mismo, recordando la travesura que había hecho con el dios del mismo nombre. Era digno de esa mención. Con una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo llego hasta la puerta de la habitación sin esperar a encontrarse con nadie.

Para su sorpresa Jane estaba ahí sentada en el tocador, peinando su cabello antes de dormir, viendo la silueta de Thor entrar a la habitación, giro el rostro para verlo mejor sonriéndole sin soltar el cepillo.

-Hola… -Hablaba con suavidad.-  
-Hola… -Contesto un poco incómodo.-  
-¿Dónde estabas? –Esa pregunta atrajo la mirada de Thor algo asustado.- Te vine a buscar y no te encontré. ¿Qué has hecho? –Seguía hablando de forma queda y tranquila.-  
-Trate de venir a dormir, pero no pude. –Caminó hasta los pies de la cama, empezando a retirarse la ropa.- Así que fui a dar un paseo por el jardín. Y me quedé dormir bajo un árbol… -Hablaba llevando sus manos a la hebilla de su pantalón.-  
-Oh… -Sonrío divertida al imaginárselo.- Entonces debí ir a buscar ahí.  
-Sí… -La mira con una sonrisa alzando las cejas.- Me iré a bañar.  
-Ok… -Se giró para continuar con su peinado.-

Thor entro al baño abriendo las llaves del agua caliente y fría, dejándolas correr mientras él se ponía a ver su reflejo, decepcionándose de la imagen que veía.

Le era increíble que siendo el casi rey de Asgard, trabajando codo a codo con su padre estuviera haciendo esto a su esposa. Que aunque ahora no quiera reconocerlo, él quiso casarse con ella.

-Pero la amaba con locura… -Hablo en respuesta al debate de sus pensamientos.-

_"¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya no la amas?"_  
Pensó tensando la quijada meditando la respuesta.

-Sí, también la amo… -Trago saliva al darse cuenta que estaba entre dos amores que para él, tenían el título de "El amor de mi vida".-

Suspiro con amargura, agachado la mirada arrugando la nariz con molestia, cerrando su puño con fuerza por la frustración de no saber a quién elegir. Aunque ya había elegido mucho antes, Jane era la elegida, la digna de ser su esposa y única compañera… Loki… solamente es…

-Mi amante… -Contesto a ese pensamiento fugaz, sintiendo un alivio de reconocer lo que estaba haciendo.-

Suspiro con pesadez, dando un último vistazo a su reflejo para luego voltearse y terminar de quitarse la ropa y entrar bajo el agua en un relajante baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió baño con su pantalón de pijama, sacudiendo su cabello húmedo con una toalla, sin prestar atención en lo que hacía Jane. Se sentó de su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda para luego botar la toalla en el suelo y recostarse de su costado en la cama.

Por su parte Jane estaba sentada, recargada en la cabecera leyendo un libro con la lámpara de la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama. Miraba cada movimiento del dios, hasta que vio oportuno dejar el libro con una separación e ir acaricia el hombro del rubio.

Se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo tibio, depositando algunos suaves besos por su hombro y curvatura del cuello, insinuando querer hacer el amor en ese momento, a lo que a Thor sólo mantenía un gesto de desagrado sin que ella lo notara.

Dio un respiro hondo, moviendo su brazo para tratar de detenerla. Giro un poco su rostro para verla a los ojos con un gesto de aparente cansancio y molestia.

-Ahora no Jane… -Susurro tomando la muñeca de la joven.- Quiero seguir durmiendo… -El gesto de Jane cambio a estar desanimada.- Tal vez en otro momento… -Se escuchó un suspiro rendido por parte de ella.-  
-Ok… -Contesto de la misma forma queda.- Descansa amor… -Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.-  
-También tú… -Volvió a acomodarse como antes, dándole la espalda.- _"Perdóname… pero hoy estoy satisfecho de sexo…"_ –Sonrío al pensarlo, recordando partes de lo sucedido en la tarde, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir.-

Un sueño profundo concilió sin mucha batalla, sin dejar de sonreír a cada segundo de que duraba la noche…

El siguiente día sería distinto, muy distinto…

*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*


	4. Capitulo 4 - El Cumpleaños

Thor Odinson había despertado muy temprano esa mañana, lo que extraño un poco a Jane ya que habitualmente era ella la que le ganaba.

Thor desayuno tranquilamente y al terminar fue a dar un paseo por los jardines recordando cada bello segundo que pasó la tarde anterior en los brazos de su ex-hermano, hasta ese momento Thor se encontraba nadando en su mente, sin ver nada sólo recordando.

La voz de uno de los guardias lo saco por completo, volteo sobre su hombro a ver quién lo molestaba con el ceño levemente unido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El señor Odín lo está buscando.

-De acuerdo, en seguida voy. –El guardia hizo una reverencia, para luego dar media vuelta e irse. Thor quedó pensativo un momento hasta que dio un profundo suspiro, encaminándose hasta el salón principal.-

Paso bajo el portón dorado de doble puerta que se encontraba abierta, viendo la figura de su padre de espaldas hablando con uno de los guardias.

-¿Me buscabas padre? –Pregunto con firme voz. Odín volteo a verlo, sonriéndole de forma sutil.-

-Sí hijo. –Extendió su brazo para que lo acompañara.-

-¿Qué paso? –Cruzo su brazo para abrazarlo.-

-Tenemos que viajar a Alfheim…

-¿Hay problemas? –Lo miró de inmediato.-

-No… -Negó de lo más tranquilo, palmeando su espalda.- Sólo es viaje de rutina, hablar con los reyes, la diplomacia y nuevos tratos.

-Sí. –Acento escuchándolo.- ¿Y cuándo viajamos?

-Hoy mismo. Ya está todo preparado.

-De acuerdo, sólo me despido de Jane y partimos. –Sonrío con sinceridad.-

-Adelante, te espero en la puerta…

-Ok. –Palmeo la espalda de su padre y se giró para salir de ahí.-

El camino que estaba tomando era completamente distinto a la que daba a la habitación de ambos. No, él no iba a ver a Jane, sus pies mantenían una prisa que ni él conocía y sólo cuando llego estar frente a la puerta se dio cuenta de a quién quería ver… a Loki.

Dio un profundo suspiro y avanzo a abrir la gran puerta con ese sonoro escándalo que siempre hacía al abrirse. Bajo los escalones con parsimonia, buscando con la mirada el resplandor de su celda y esperando ver ese hermoso cuerpo ahí dentro.

Se acercó por el camino de piedra hasta su celda, viendo al joven Loki de perfil sentado en el fondo, leyendo uno de sus libros con su ceño levemente unido y un gesto de mucho interés, para él era habitual escuchar la puerta abrirse por esas horas, entrando y saliendo gente que no prestaba el más mínimo interés en el prisionero real.

Cambio de hoja en su libro para continuar leyendo, sin darse cuenta que era espectáculo para un curioso, sin embargo, su nariz capto un aroma. Saco su mirada del libro para ver a la nada, tratando de convencerse de que era parte de su imaginación. En la boca de Thor una sonrisa se iba marcando cada vez más grande.

-Hermano… -Su gruesa voz resonó en todas las paredes, e hizo saltar de alegría el gris corazón del hechicero, quién bajo lentamente el libro hasta recargarlo en sus piernas, volteando lentamente a verlo con los labio entreabiertos.-

-Es muy temprano, ¿no lo crees? –Lo miraba inexpresivo e incrédulo.-

-¿Y tú solamente piensas en eso? –Le arrebato una sonrisa amplia, llena de vida, digna de un dios como él.-

-Sino ¿a qué más haz venido? –Ladeo un poco su cabeza.-

-A despedirme… -Loki frunció sutil el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería.-

-¿De qué hablas? –Una angustia abrazo su corazón, dejando su libro de lado de forma inconsciente, algo que noto Thor y rápido unió las piezas.-

-No es nada grave. Tengo que ir con Padre a Alfheim… -El rostro de Loki se relajó en cuanto lo nombro.- Lo habitual, nuevos tratos, acuerdos, blah, blah… -Mientras continuaba hablando, el azabache se levantó de su asiento acercándose lentamente hasta el cristal.- Y… ya sabes que esos viajes duran días hasta que se cumpla el cometido. –Por fin lo volteo a ver, encontrándose con el más bello rostro que sus ojos podían ver, una sonrisa marcada y una paz reflejada en los ojos esmeraldas de Loki.-

-Sí lo sé… -Atrajo de vuelta el pensamiento de Thor.- Así que no te veré, hasta… dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Espero que no sea tanto… -Hablaban en casi un susurro, pero podían escucharse sin esfuerzo.-

Loki apoyo sus manos en el cristal buscando tocar un poco las manos de Thor, esté entendió lo que quería hacer y las acercó en el grueso cristal que los dividía.

Sus respiraciones hacían un poco de eco en lo hueco del recinto, acariciando sus manos y sintiendo la calidez traspasar el cristal.

La mirada de Loki lentamente fue cambiando, se volvía oscura y profunda, sus labios se volvían un poco más colorados, los dejaba entreabiertos provocando que fueran deseados a ser besados con pasión hasta decir basta, Thor no podía negarlo, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Deja de mírame así… -Susurro con voz ronca por el incentivo.-

-¿Así cómo? –Pregunto inocente, manteniendo ese gesto en su rostro.-

-Tú sabes cómo… -Thor lo miraba distante, pero con una oscuridad en sus ojos. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír, al haber sido descubierto en su intento de seducirlo. Acercando su cuerpo cada vez más al cristal, como si tratara de traspasarlo.-

-¿Y qué esperas? –Thor no dejaba de disfrutar esa imagen que le daba, acercándose un poco más al cristal.-

-¿No es qué es muy temprano?

-Cambie de opinión… -Sin evitarlo, ambos sonrieron ampliamente, en complicidad con algo de excitación en sus miradas, ese juego le estaba encantando al dios del trueno.-

En eso la voz de uno de los guardias llamaba por su nombre a Thor, diciendo que Odín lo esperaba y que se diera prisa ya que era tiempo de partir. Ambos dioses se separaron casi de inmediato en caso de que llegaran a entrar y los descubrieran, sin embargo eso no paso y sólo se miraron con un dejo de susto y travesura.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Sí… -Decía con timidez.- Hasta pronto…

-Muy pronto… -Agrego sonriendo, haciendo que en Loki también se marcara una sonrisa. Dando media vuelta para subir hasta salir de la prisión, haciendo el estruendoso ruido con esa puerta al salir.-

De nuevo, estaba sólo, en medio de su celda y del silencio. Aunque le quedo el más grande deseo de besar esos carnosos labios antes de que se fuera, poco le hubiera faltado… Llevo sus dedos a acariciar sus labios nadando en el mar de sus pensamientos, sonriendo al llegar a su mente una idea.

En cuanto llegara, le daría la más grande sorpresa de bienvenida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana transcurría de forma tranquila por el reino, los guardias y demás trabajadores continuaban con sus labores mientras Jane tardaba en salir de la habitación así que cuando se dispuso a buscar a Thor nunca lo encontró.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor con la esperanza de ahí encontrarlo pero tampoco, suspiro frustrada apoyando sus manos en su cintura cuando una de las sirvientas se acercó a preguntarle si deseaba desayunar, Jane iba a contestar que no ya que quería seguir buscando a su esposo cuando escucho la voz de Frigga entrar saludando.

-Buenos días… -Entro con un sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Oh… -Volteo a verla.- Hola Frigga. –Sonrío.-

-Hola Jane. Sírvanos el desayuno, por favor. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la sirvienta.-

-Claro, con permiso… -Hizo una reverencia para luego partir a la cocina.-

-¿Cómo estás Jane? –Pregunto Frigga caminando hacia el comedor.-

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-También… -Tomo asiento de forma elegante, esperando que Jane lo hiciera también.- Te noto ansiosa…

-Eh, sí… -Tomo asiento tratando de imitar a Frigga con algo de torpeza.- No encuentro a Thor por ningún lado.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? –Pregunto extrañada mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.-

-¿Saber qué? –La miró confundida. Mientras que un par de sirvientas regresaba con los platos del desayuno.-

-Odín se llevó a Thor al Alfheim a un viaje de diplomacia. –Jane ladeo un poco la cabeza.- Esos viajes se hacen cada determinado tiempo para aclarar detalles, y que así aprenda Thor antes de que Odín se retire.

-¿Y por qué Thor no se despidió de mí?

-Debieron de ser las prisas que Odín traía. Ellos dos casi no han hablado desde que ustedes se casaron.

-Ni yo con él…

-¿Qué dices? –La miró llevando un poco de fruta de su plato a la boca.-

-Últimamente casi no lo veo y ni hablamos, a veces lo busco y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-A lo mejor está aclarando sus ideas, o planeando nuevos ataques. Quién sabe.

-Pero tampoco está en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Su entrenamiento está siendo cada vez más reducido para que su concentración este en esto precisamente.

-Hmmm… -Suelta con frustración.- Estoy muy poco informada. –A lo que Frigga sonríe.-

-Esto me lo ha dicho Odín. No te enterarías ni por Thor, ya que te repito, ellos casi no han hablado.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio con una sonrisa algo de tranquilidad en Jane. Desayunando con resignación aún sin lograr entender por qué no se fue a despedir de ella.

El viaje de Thor y Odín duro por lo menos 2 semanas Asgardianas en completar todos los detalles que requirieron su presencia en Alfheim. Los habitantes de allá los recibieron de brazos abiertos y con muy buenos banquetes.

Toda la guardia real seguía a sus reyes por el Bifrost hasta entrar al reino, escuchando las alabanzas de sus habitantes al verlos regresar.

No tardó mucho en que Jane y Frigga fueran al salón principal para recibir a sus esposos con alegría, Thor y Odín bajaron de sus caballos caminando hasta dónde estaban ellas, Jane no tardó mucho en correr hasta los brazos de Thor, a lo que Frigga sólo sonrió con ternura entendiendo el deseo que volverlo a abrazar, por su parte ella caminaba con tranquilidad extendiendo sus brazos a su marido quién hacia lo mismo hasta abrazarla con fuerza.

-Thor… -Dijo en su abrazo.- Te extrañé tanto… -Llevo sus manos acariciar su rostro y verlo a cada detalle. Mientras que él sonreía forzado.-

-Yo también… -No quería tocarla, pero coloco sus manos en su cintura, sintiéndose incómodo con eso.-

-Thor… ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte de mí? –Preguntaba melosa, de puntillas para poder alcanzar el rostro de Thor.-

La pregunta que hizo Jane llamo la atención de Odín con el ceño fruncido. Thor lo notó y tenía que salir de esa mentida que le había dicho a su padre.

-Eh, t-te… te busqué, pero no te encontré.

-Yo aún estaba en la habitación. ¿No fuiste ahí?

-Como siempre te levantas temprano y sales al jardín o a desayunar. No… nunca se me ocurrió ir a ver… Lo siento… -Volvió a tomar su cintura con un poco más de fuerza, logrando esquivar la mirada cuestionante de Odín.-

-No te preocupes. –Con un pequeño salto logro besar sus labios, manteniendo una sonrisa llena de un deseo desbordante por consentirlo como nunca.-

Thor se sentía incómodo con esas miradas que Jane le hacía, añadiendo los susurros de su madre al oído de su padre y que esté terminé asentado con una sonrisa cómplice, quería morirse… pero no podía hacerlo aunque pudiera.

Dentro de él había una urgencia de salir corriendo de esta pequeña bienvenida que les estaban haciendo después de su largo viaje, correr hasta tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de su ex-hermano, hacerle el amor con deseo, llenando cada espacio de su gris corazón, dejarlo sin aire al terminar de gritar su nombre.

El gesto de Thor se dulcifico al pensar en su rostro sonrojado al igual que su pecho, jadeando con dificultad mientras aún mantenía un poco de su propio semen en su pecho, viéndolo como sólo él sabe, calculando, preguntando y tratando de entender con sus ojos entreabiertos, acto que llenaba de regocijo el ancho pecho de Thor.

Sin darse cuenta era llevado de la mano por un pasillo. Frunció un poco el entrecejo al escuchar algunas voces lejanas, el agarre de su mano no era del todo cálido.

-Thor… -La voz chillona de su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos.-

La volteo a ver con el entrecejo peor de fruncido, sin entender en qué momento había dejado abandonado a Loki en la habitación y había llegado aquí, en un segundo recordó que sólo fue un pensamiento, un deseo frustrando y que ahora iban caminando a saber dónde.

-¿En qué piensas? –Se abrazó a su brazo, interrumpiendo de nuevo sus pensamientos.-

-Eh… En cosas… -Dijo secamente sintiendo esas ganas de empujarla y correr de ahí.- ¿A dónde vamos? –Atino a preguntar, atrayendo la mirada entre divertida y confundida de Jane.-

-Sabía que no me estabas escuchando… -Acaricio su brazo con ternura.- Te dijimos que pasáramos al otro salón para… -Sonrío traviesamente.- …una sorpresa…

-¿Sorpresa? –Repitió con el ceño unido.-

-¡Sí! –Dijo alegre jalando más de su mano hasta salir del umbral y pasar al otro salón.-

Y vaya sorpresa que sí se llevó, entre coros de alegría todos en el reino, amigos y familiares gritaban a todo pulmón "Feliz Cumpleaños Thor".

La cara del dios del trueno no podía describir el asombro que tenía. En su mente todo era un error, ¿su cumpleaños? Pero sí era…

De pronto todo empezó a embonar, las dos semanas que estuvo de viaje, eran las que faltaba para su cumpleaños. Se quedó en ese día que partió. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ah claro… Loki. La razón de que ahora estuviera tan aturdido con tantos saludos, abrazos y sonrisas que le daban la bienvenida y la felicitación de sus recién cumplidos años.

Sonrío al llegarle a la mente la idea de que posiblemente estuviese ahí, entre la multitud su querido hermano y amante.

Ignoraba claramente a todos que pasaban a hablarle y querer hacer platica. Él siguió avanzando entre toda la gente para poder encontrarlo. Pero nada, hasta dónde llevaba avanzado no había algún gesto que le fuera conocido de él.

Cansado ya de estar tratando de pasar entre las personas, se dirigió con uno de los guardias a preguntar.

-Señor. –Enderezo la postura al verlo acercársele.-

-¿Sacaron a Loki?

-No señor. Está prohíbo hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿ni en mi cumpleaños?

-No señor. Odín, padre de todo, ordeno claramente que no se le dejara salir por ningún motivo el día de hoy. Ni los días que dure la celebración. Y se ha aumentado la seguridad en su celda. –Thor lo miraba horrorizado ante las órdenes de su padre.-

-¿Qué clase de aumento?

-Se le puso de guardián al Destructor.

-¿Qué? –Dijo exaltado.- ¡Sino es un animal!

-¡Thor! –La voz de Jane lo saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué haces mi amor? –Llego hasta su lado, abrazándose a su brazo.-

-Nada… Sólo, asuntos de… seguridad.

-Está bien. Ven, vamos a cortar tu pastel.

-S-sí… -Dijo no muy seguro, ahora estaba muy lleno de rabia por la injusticia de colocarle al Destructor de guardián. Hoy, en su cumpleaños. Cuando más es que muere por verlo.-

-Feliz cumpleaños señor… -Felicito el guardia con el que habló. Algo que desconcertó un poco al dios.-

-Gracias… -Dijo un poco más calmado. La primera felicitación que le dio gusto recibir.-

El guardia al verlo irse, soltó el aire del pecho, descansando un poco. Su compañero que estaba a su lado, lo miro de reojo y con un gesto de susto.

-Te arriesgaste al hacer eso.

-Lo sé. Pero no quería quedarme con la ganas de hacerlo. –Contesto recuperando la postura.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde transcurrió tan lento que creyó que el tiempo estaba detenido, sentado en el fondo del comedor, viendo las caras felices de los invitados que él no invito. Escuchaba las voces lejanas, distantes de él, no pertenecía ahí. Sus pensamientos eran constantemente interrumpidos por las caricias que su esposa Jane le hacía sobre su mano.

Los miraba a todos y por las caras y sonrisas de sus padres, tenía que cumplir con un acto. El beso en la mano de su esposa. Forzadamente lo hizo, viendo la sonrisa marcarse en los labios de ellos. Desagradable, dijo en su interior.

Ya entrada la noche, poco a poco la gente se estaba despidiendo, dejando gradualmente vació el salón. Algunas parejas bailaban con la suave música que se escuchaba al fondo, y otras tantas hablaban sentadas o asomadas en el balcón.

De un bostezo, encontró el pretexto para poder salir de ahí. Y así lo hizo.

Llego hasta la prisión, la cual estaba celosamente cuidada por dos guardias a los costados de la puerta, mismos que hicieron una reverencia al verlo llegar. Sin pedir permiso, entro ignorando cualquier contra que hubiera impuesto su padre.

La puerta hizo su sonoro estruendo al abrirse cómo era costumbre. Su estómago vibro y su corazón latía más rápido al bajar por los escalones y avanzar por el camino de piedra.

A lo lejos podía ver su celda, brillante, y a un costado el guardián, de pie, esperando cualquier orden. Suspiro triste y continuo con sus pasos, y entonces lo vio…

De pie frente al grueso cristal, con sus palmas apoyadas en el vidrio. Su rostro mostraba una gran curiosidad, duda, incertidumbre y una hermosa y amplia sonrisa que adornaba sus delgados labios rosas.

No pudo evitar sentir orgullo por saber que lo esperaba con ansías. Sonrío ampliamente llenando su pecho de aire, camino con más rapidez hasta tocar el cristal y sentir el calor de sus manos traspasar el cristal.

-Thor… -Sonrío al verlo de cerca.-

-Muero por abrazarte… -No dejaba de admirar su rostro, caminando directo hacía la puerta de su celda.-

-No, no, no… -Lo seguía asustado hasta la puerta, tratando de evitar que se acercará.- Thor, no…

-Tu trabajo termino Destructor. –Dijo con gruesa voz, sacando la copia de la llave que tenía y estando a un paso de distancia de la puerta, el guardián empezó a moverse, cargando el disparo que lanzaría en contra de Thor.-

-¡Aléjate de la puerta! –Loki grito alterado a medio metro de la puerta.-

-Pero… -Thor no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.-

-Nadie se puede acercar a la puerta.

-¡Pero soy el hijo de Odín!

-¡Sobre todo tú! –Atrajo la mirada de sorpresa de Thor.- Odín mando a decir que nadie podía abrir está celda, ni siquiera su hijo aunque intentara acercarse. Solamente él… -Trataba de recuperar el aliento.- Mejor ven, aléjate de ahí… -Claramente se empezaba a escuchar el descansar de la maquina al notar que el peligro se alejaba.-

Con pesadez y algo aturdido por la noticia lentamente iba haciéndose para atrás. Regresando a hasta el otro lado de la celda viendo a Loki seguirlo con una mirada de comprensión.

Por fin lo volteo a mirar, encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su hermano, sonriendo inconsciente y causando que Loki también sonriera. Ambos se miraban a través del cristal, apoyando sus manos sombre el mismo, quedando en silencio con la soledad del lugar.

:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:

Al poco rato ambos dioses estaba sentados en el suelo como flor de loto, platicando amenamente por lo menos un par de horas, ante la guardia atenta del Destructor.

-Te extrañe mucho hermano- dijo de repente Thor ante la mirada tranquila pero calculadora de Loki, ansiosa por que traspasara el cristal y lo sacara de ahí, lo besara, acariciara, le hiciera el amor de nuevo.- Como quisiera poder cruzar este cristal y hacerte el amor de nuevo.

-No te arriesgues, no sé porque Odín pidió resguardarme aun ante la vista del Destructor.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, no eres un animal al que hay que estar cuidando.

-Thor basta -Bajo la mirada ceñudo.- No merezco que me trates de esta forma, si soy un animal y es por esa razón que padre de todo me manda a encerrar aquí y en cuanto intente escapar el destructor me convertirá en cenizas…

Thor se puso de pie colocando su mano echa puño en el cristal.

-No -Apretó los dientes- No, aún hay bondad en ti hermano…

-Nunca confíes en un mentiroso…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane de nueva cuenta se encontraba ansiosa por tener a Thor cerca, parecía como si Thor estuviera rehuyéndola, pero de alguna forma no lo iba a permitir, se levanto de la mesa haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa para irlo a buscar, no estaba en la habitación, ni en el jardín, camino por largos pasillos llenos de estatuas altas cubiertas de oro, conforme caminaba se iba adentrando más y más hasta toparse con un guardia preguntándole por Thor, le indico que había entrado a la prisión donde fue a buscarlo.

Jane abrió la puerta de la prisión haciendo un notorio e inevitable ruido, el cual escucharon Thor y Loki, sintiéndose profanados en la intimidad de su plática. La voz de Jane hace que Thor se levante corriendo hasta ella para detenerla antes de que baje más.

-Estaba buscándote porque es hora de ir a dormir amor -Le acaricio la barba ante la mirada seria de Thor.-Te hace falta descansar, viajaste y además estuviste presente en tu fiesta.

Loki a lo lejos escuchaba el monologo de la mujer apretando los puños sobre el cristal, dejándose llevar por una oleada de celos ante la voz chillona y melosa de quién bien puede ser "su rival".

-Su cumpleaños -Abrió los ojos impresionado al escucharla usar esa referencia, lo había olvidado por completo.-

Después de todo en prisión, el tiempo pasa de diferente forma.

-Por favor Thor…

-Está bien, solo déjame terminar con esto y ahora te alcanzó, espérame afuera, no es lugar para una dama…

Jane sonrió de forma encantadora y melosa sonrojándose, asintió dándole otro beso en la mejilla desapareciendo tras la ruidosa puerta.

A Loki le dolió que Thor no lo hubiera mencionado, se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a el cristal, jamás tendría a Thor completamente, siempre estaría Jane, Odín, todo Asgard y esa prisión de cristal separándolos.

-Loki…

-Vete, estoy cansado.

-Pero...

-Vete, por favor Thor "tu dama" espera. -Expresaba dolor en esas palabras escondidas tras la serenidad, después de todo no por eso era "lengua de plata".-

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla sin que pudiera retenerla, era doloroso no ser más que el amante de Thor, la recogió con su lengua para que Thor no la fuera a ver.

-Como digas hermano. -Dio media vuelta bajando el rostro.- Espero mi regalo de cumpleaños de tu parte, mañana vendré por él…

Soltó un bufido sabiendo a que se refería.

8 | Página


	5. Capitulo 5 - Sospechas

La mañana había llegado, con la noticia en la que Odín había retirado al Destructor de la guardia de Loki. Después del desayuno, Thor partió directo a la celda de Loki, y está vez lo llevaba esposado y con el barbijo pesto.

Salieron de la prisión sin poner atención en las miradas extrañadas de los guardias, sin escuchar los susurros que recorrían las paredes cuestionándose a dónde iban. Sin embargo no hacían más que bajar la cabeza y dejar que pasaran los reyes, aunque Loki fuera un preso.

Llegaron frente la puerta de oro, alzada impuesta a dejar pasar a quién lo mereciera. Thor saco la llave que abriría sus puertas de par en par, dejando entrar a ambos a su interior, cerrándola a sus espaldas con seguro.

De nuevo solos en ese espacio que ha sido testigo de sus encuentros, en un eco se escuchaban las cadenas moverse sin cesar, hasta oírse el golpe del metal caer al suelo. Sus muñecas ya estaban liberadas y sólo faltaba el barbijo de su boca, con sumo cuidado el dios del trueno se lo retiro, tomando con fuerza el rostro del joven pelinegro de la quijada, apretando sus mejillas hacia adentro con solos sus tres dedos.

Haciendo una imagen deseosa de besarlo, pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó ahí y le comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer hoy? ¿Eh? –En su voz podía distinguirse como miel cálida recorriendo sus sentidos.-  
-Nada… -Contestaba con dificultad debido a su agarre.-

-¿Sabes qué hacemos aquí? ¿Eh? –Alzo un poco las cejas, meneando el rostro del hechicero en cada palabra.-

-Sí… -Thor jalaba de su quijada, para que hablara más fuerte.- ¡Sí!

-¿Tienes lo que busco? –Pregunto más autoritario.-

-No sé qué es lo que buscas… -Contesto no cediendo de todo, no sería sodomizado.-

Thor suelta un bufido colmado y jala de nuevo su quijada con fuerza, haciendo que Loki cerrará los ojos.

-¿Sabes o no qué hacemos aquí?  
-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! –Contesto harto del juego.-

-¿¡Entonces!? ¿Qué haremos? –Alzó la voz autoritario y enojado.-

-¡Sexo! –Arruga la nariz molesto.-

-¿Y qué es lo que busco? –Sonrío victorioso, ya estaba entendiendo.-

-No lo sé… Olvidé traer las flores para tus trenzas…

-¡LOKI! –Lo suelta rendido, dándole la espalda.-

-¡No me gusta ser sodomizado! –Se soba las mejillas.-  
-¡Pues te aguantas! –Voltea casi de inmediato, tomando sus muslos en un movimiento rápido, subiéndolos hasta su cintura y Loki por inercia amarro sus brazos en su cuello sorprendido y sin entender del todo bien cómo termino así.- Quiero cogerte con todas mis fuerzas y amarrarte a esa cama hasta saciarme…

-¿Y yo qué? –Pregunto ofendido.-

Thor frunció el entrecejo confundido.

-¿Tú… qué? –Lo miraba con enternecido gesto.-

-¿Qué hay de mi placer?

-Es para los dos…

-No, dijiste que hasta saciarte, hablas de ti… para ti… Para mí no hay nada… -Trata de no sonar herido por su egoísmo.-

-No mi amor… Lo dije así por… por…la misma excitación, míralo te ha extrañado mucho… -Señala con la mirada a su entrepierna.-

-Sí, lo estoy sintiendo… -Thor apropósito empieza a frotarse con la entrepierna de su amante.- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.-

-Trato de convencerte… -Sonreía de medio lado.-

-¿De qué? –Se hacía el digno.-

-Para hacer el amor…

-¿Ahora es hacer el amor? -Pregunto alzando las cejas por un segundo.- Antes era coger y ahora… -Sintió como la pared tocaba su espalda.-

-Siempre ha sido hacer el amor, que sea una cogida estupenda no le quita nada de crédito.

-No me vengas con tu filosofía… -Entre cerro los ojos tratando de aparentar molestia, aunque bien que lo estaba disfrutando.-

-¿Entonces con qué me vengo?

Ambos se miraron en un tiempo detenido por horas cuando en realidad eran segundos, hasta que en los labios del hechicero se dibujaron una amplia sonrisa de complicidad. Abrazando más del cuello al dios del trueno, acercándose a besar sus labios con ternura y fervor, sintiendo como Thor se acomodaba mejor el cuerpo del hechicero entre sus brazos, para llevarlo cargando hasta la orilla de la cama.

Ambos se recostaron sin romper el beso, que mantenían en una danza de sensualidad y lujuria, acariciando sus cuerpos como si no hubiera un mañana por el cual seguir disfrutando la obra del universo que estaba entre sus brazos.

La intensidad lentamente iba subiendo, con la intromisión de sus lenguas batallando por hacer ceder la otra dentro de sus bocas, el frotar de sus cuerpos se volvía cada vez más salvaje a la vez de que sus respiraciones eran más escasas.

La suplica de llevar aire fresco a sus pulmones hizo romper el beso ferviente, mirándose con agitación, sudando como nunca. Las manos toscas del rubio se deslizaron dentro de la ropa del azabache, acariciando su piel nívea y lentamente ir quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando desnudo su torso, aperlado por el sudor que su amante le había provocado.

Aún su pecho subía y bajaba de la agitación, sus brazos se mantenían sobre su cabeza y de lo cual se aprovechó el dios para utilizar su camiseta como cuerda, amarrando sus antebrazos, dejando sus manos sobre saliendo del codo contrario del mismo.

-¿Seguimos con ese juego? –Pregunto con sensualidad, no teniendo de otra más que aceptar.-

-Sabes… siempre he tenido ese fetiche… -Susurraba travieso.-

-¿Y por qué es que yo no lo sabía? –Frunció en entrecejo dudoso.-

-Pues ahora lo vas a saber… -Sonrió pícaro acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas.-

Las abrió de par en par, manteniendo sus manos bajo las rodillas de Loki, moviendo su cadera lenta y cadenciosamente a frotar sus erecciones sobre la ropa.

Loki lo miraba con la boca abierta, disfrutando su movimiento y esa sonrisa perversa dibujada en sus labios, jamás lo había visto así de varonil. Al cabo de unos segundos de ir en aumento sus roses, empezaron a jadear incesantemente calentando el aire de la habitación.

De pronto Thor se detuvo, sacando de su mundo a Loki sintiendo sus manos acariciar el borde su pantalón, desatándolo y dando algunos jalones irlo bajando. El azabache cooperaba para que pudiera retirarlo, viendo como metía sus manos a acariciar sus muslos y así ayudarse a quitarlo más fácilmente, mientras a su paso dejaba un camino de besos en sus piernas que erizaban la piel del ojiverde.

El pantalón salió volando hasta el suelo, creando un sonido seco que se escuchó fuerte en medio del silencio de ellos dos, el rubio subió de vuelta ahora dejando algunas marcas de suaves mordidas, hasta poner su boca en la pronunciada erección del hechicero, mordiéndolo con sus labios desde la base hasta la punta, con algunos jalones que intensificaban el placer.

Loki jadeo excitado, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como ahora iba subiendo sus besos, mordidas y lamidas hasta su cuello, besándolo con fervor hasta bajo su oreja. El azabache se dejaba llevar por el mar de exquisitas sensaciones que el dios del trueno le hacía sentir.

-Quiero ver tu espalda… -Murmuro ronco en su oído por la excitación.-

Loki asentó a su petición, tratando de dar la vuelta por sí sólo pero el pesado cuerpo del rubio se lo impedía, Thor que retiro y tomo de su cadera para girarlo, haciéndolo mantener su cadera alzada y sólo apoyado de su frente en la cama para sostenerse.

Thor levanto un poco del pliegue de su bóxer, mostrando una de las nalgas de Loki, acariciándolo en círculos para luego apretarla con fuerza. Hizo lo mismo en la otra que después de apretarla jalo del bóxer del centro, frotando con la tela la entrepierna de Loki y su entrada.

Loki jadeo incesante, ensanchando la sonrisa de victoria del dios. Después de unos minutos así Thor se detuvo, haciendo a un lado lo enrollado del bóxer para agacharse a lamer la entrada de su amante, quién dio un respingo al no esperárselo, soltando un gemido de lo perfecto de sus lamidas y de su lengua en punta tratando de entrar en él.

El dios del trueno introdujo un dedo para seguir preparándolo a la vez que escupía directo, al cabo de un par de estocadas introdujo el segundo dedo, dando círculos dentro en busca de estimular directamente su próstata, sin dejar de escuchar los quedos gemidos que su no-hermano soltaba.

Creyendo que era suficiente, retiro sus dedos para acomodarse entra las nalgas, sacando su miembro de su prisión para acomodar la punta en su entrada, y sin avisar meterlo con todas sus fuerzas. Loki soltó un alarido que era la mezcla de un placentero gemido y otro no tanto, apretando sus ojos con fuerza y sus puños para no dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, mismas que no sabía de cual provenía, si del placer o del dolor.

Al mismo tiempo Thor soltaba un gemido sonoro que retumbo en toda la habitación, alzando el rostro hacia el techo y enderezando lo más que pudiera su espalda al disfrutar el éxtasis que el cuerpo de su hermano le daba.

Lentamente empezó a mover su cadera dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Loki, viendo como su virilidad estaba manchada de rojo, quiso creer que eso tal vez no le dolía al azabache y también quiso creer que eso no le causaba nada en el placer de Thor, pero era todo lo contrario, le dolía a su hermano y a Thor le estaba siendo bastante satisfactorio. Quería más, herirlo, hacerlo sufrir pero que al mismo tiempo lo disfrutara. ¿Podría?

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a mover más violento su estocada, salía lenta pero regresaba con fuerza, escuchando lo gemidos golpeados de Loki que se mantenía ocultando su rostro. Aferrado a lo arrugado de su bóxer, Thor tiraba de él para regresar a Loki cada que lo empujaba con su cadera, era un constante ir y venir teniendo de jaladera el bóxer.

El hechicero soltaba lágrimas de placer y al mismo tiempo de dolor, era una mezcla que estaba disfrutando pero que le costaba digerir por parte de Thor, nunca creyó tenerlo así ni cuando lo hubiera provocado, nunca hubiera cedido, nunca le hubiera seguido el juego. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Ahora que…

De pronto sintió un escozor crecer en una de sus nalgas, alzó el rostro tan rápido como pudo del impacto, gimiendo de dolor y sorpresa de ese movimiento, ¿le había dado un nalgada?

Miro sobre su hombro para reclamarle, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de victoria y perversa de Thor que solo provoco que su miembro palpitara de excitación.

Dioses ese hombre lo calentaba como nunca creyó…

Soltó un gemido cargado de placer al sentir que aceleraba sus estocadas, cerrando los ojos por momentos cada que entraba más y más profundo de su ser, y otra vez… Otra nalgada daba contra su piel, fuerte y bastante sonora, dolorosa pero a la vez placentera, gimió haciendo puños con sus manos al sentirse humillado.

De nuevo golpeaba contra su cuerpo su cadera con más fuerza, seguido de otro par de nalgadas que dejaban una suave caricia a su piel después del duro arrebato, hacia círculos con la palma abierta sobre su tersa piel, disfrutando la vista de lo rojo que quedaban.

Aumento más sus estocadas impiedosas, entrando y saliendo sin fin que lentamente acercaban sus cuerpos a un cruel final que no querían ver, ni sentir. De nuevo Thor soltaba una nalgada con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que arremetía hasta el fondo de Loki, mismo que soltaba gemidos con la cuarta vocal, apretando fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su miembro que no aguantaría mucho.

-Di mi nombre, Loki… -Jadeo suplicante sin detenerse en sus bruscas estocadas, apoyando su peso completo en la cadera de este.-

El aludido apenas y podía respirar de lo excitado que estaba, y del agarre sofocante que tenía de Thor, de nuevo una nalgada seguido del grito "Dilo" lo hizo tratar de saltar a gritarle lo que quería.

-¡Thor! –Alzó el rostro sin muchas fuerzas.-

-¡Eso! ¡Grítalo! –Volvía a exclamar sintiendo que con eso se vendría en cualquier momento.-

-¡Thor! –Repetía sintiendo lo mismo, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos sujetos.- ¡Más!

-¡Así! ¡Repítelo! –Daba con más fuerza.-

-¡Ah! ¡Thor! ¡Dame más! –Jadeaba gritando con fuerza, sosteniendo su cuerpo para que diera sin parar.- ¡Dámelo!

Loki jamás creyó que llegara a decir eso en voz alta, en su mente tal vez pero no en voz alta y mucho menos al imbécil bestia de su "hermano" que siempre terminaba follándolo como a él le gustaba, nunca tenía un reproche del desempeño de él.

-¡Maldita sea!

Grito saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir el orgasmo subir en un choque eléctrico hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, manchando las sábanas blancas de la cama y contrayendo su entrada alrededor del miembro de Thor, mismo que se vino dentro de él dando un par de últimas estocadas, sin soltar su bóxer y apretando la piel de su nalga.

El rubio soltó su peso sobre el cuerpo del azabache, quién trato de dar un ligero empujón para quitarlo de encima sin mucho éxito. Sólo causo que este se riera bajo, y luego, pero mucho después saco su ahora flácido miembro y se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama, dejando libre de moverse a Loki.

Soltó un jadeo de satisfacción de no tenerlo encima, se acomodó como pudo debido a la incomodidad de su posición le dolía la cadera. Apoyo su peso sobre su lado derecho, quedando de frente a Thor quién estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya se acabó todo no? –Pregunto Loki atrayendo la mirada de cansancio de Thor.- ¿Me sueltas? –Alzó sus aún amarrados brazos. Haciendo sonreír con ternura al dios del trueno.-

-Sí, claro… -Con calma lo soltó, dejándole la camiseta de lado.-

-¿Satisfecho? –Pregunto en un susurro.-

-Mucho… -Lo miro sonriendo con ese brillo que él sólo tiene, volvía a ser él, ese tierno y estúpido rubio que era su hermano, ex-hermano.- ¿Y tú?

-Por su puesto… -Sonrío tranquilo, extendiendo su mano a acariciar su rostro, cerrando Thor los ojos para dejarse acariciar.-

-Te amo… -Susurro, abriendo sus ojos y dejando ver un brillo que no conocía en él.-

Boquiabierto lo miró, suspirando sin evitarlo y causando una ancha sonrisa en el dios.

El silencio los abrazaba en una intimidad más allá de lo físico, con solo caricias que hablan solas.

Sólo escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo Jane daba vueltas por el palacio buscando a su marido, mismo que estaba perdido sin razón aparente, no estaba entrenando ni de viaje. ¿Dónde demonios se metía?

Frustrada se va a buscar a en el comedor, tal vez estaba ahí, pero nada.

Tomo asiento para meditar un momento, cuando escucha la voz de su suegra.

-Hola Jane… -Saludo tranquila.-

-Hola Frigga… -Sonrío levantándose a saludarla.-

-¿Qué tienes? Te veo distraída.

-Es que no encuentro a Thor.

-Oh, de seguro se fue a un lugar secreto de él. No te preocupes, cuando tenga hambre aparecerá. –Jane sonrío ante lo cierto de sus palabras.-

-Cierto… Esperaré entonces.

-Ven, vamos a hablar… -Le invito sonriendo con calma, y tomando asiento.-

Jane la acompaño con gusto para iniciar una amena conversación.

Al cabo de unas horas Thor hacia su aparición después de haber dejado a Loki en su celda, durmiendo felizmente aunque algo adolorido.

Ya era la cena y ahí estaba, sentado listo para recibir sus alimentos, escuchando la voz de reproche de Jane tras su espalda.

-Vaya, hasta que te apareces… -Atrajo la mirada de sorpresa de Thor sobre su hombro.-

-¡Oh! Jane… -Exclamo con una amplia sonrisa, levantándose a abrazarla con fuerza.-

-Ah… Thor, que… que eufórico estás…

-¿Está mal? ¿Te lastime? –Se separó a verla.-

-No, no… Sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… Ven… -Le abraza de nuevo con una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Oculto, meditando un poco…

-¿Meditas? –Pregunto separándose un poco de su abrazo para verlo.-

-A veces, para pensar… -La miro sonriéndole tranquilo.-

Ambos esposo se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostro, siendo Thor quién caballerosamente le indicará que tomen asiento, besando su mano con ternura.

A Jane le extrañaba tanta atención hacía ella, eso ya era poco usual desde que se casaron en él…

Los sirvientes llegaron con la cena para los reyes de Asgard, el heredero y su esposa. Igual llevaron la cena para el joven Loki pero este estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, así que lo dejaron descansar.

Al término de la cena, cada matrimonio se retiró a sus habitaciones, una vez dentro de la intimidad de la habitación, Jane abrazo a Thor por la espalda, con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

Bajo lentamente sus manos por la armadura de su esposo hasta la pelvis de él, Thor entendió lo que quería, sonrío al estar de ánimos para complacer a su mujer. Tomo con delicadeza sus manos y darse la vuelta hacia ella para corresponderle con una sonrisa.

Bajo su rostro a darle un casto beso en sus labios, que conllevaron a algunas traviesas caricias por el delgado torso de ella, que sin querer, le hacían recordar el cuerpo de su hermano, suspiro en sus labios al traer a su mente la apasionada jornada que tuvo hace unas horas con él.

Llevo su brazo a tomar de la cintura a ella, cargándola con solo un brazo para llevarla hasta la cama, mismo abrazo que era contestado con un rodear de sus manos por su cuello y de sus piernas en su cintura. El vestido que llevaba le impedía hacer movimientos libres.

Thor apoyo una rodilla sobre la cama, seguido del cuerpo de su mujer en ella para luego subirse y acomodarse entre sus piernas sin romper el beso que bien estaban llevando.

Jane suspiro al sentir los carnosos labios del dios bajar por su cuello, dejando que las curiosas manos de él se adentraran por las capas de su ropa, acariciando con la aspereza de sus yemas su delicada piel.

El dios del trueno una y otra vez recordaba cada centímetro de la piel de Loki cuando la tocaba, ¿qué hay de igual para que siempre él aparezca en su mente?

Creo que nunca lo sabrá, ya que lo disfrutaba y hacia menos tedioso el cumplir a las peticiones de ella.

Sin saber cómo ambos quedaron desnudos, lo que fue lo mejor para Thor cuando despertó de su ensoñación con la danza que llevaba con Loki, ja, esa danza… Sonrío con ternura al darle un vistazo al cuerpo denudo de Jane, creyendo ella que esa sonrisa era para sí. Sonriendo tontamente al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Thor respiro hondo para volver a lo suyo, hacerle el amor. No era lo mismo y nunca lo será, pero tenía qué. Rápidamente llevo el glande a rosar el sexo de ella, misma que sintió vibrar todo su cuerpo de sólo pensar lo que venía.

Si bien había tenido algunos novios, nunca había disfrutado la intimidad con nadie más como con él, un dios nórdico de la mitología, algo que ni la ciencia podía explicar pero que realmente existía.

Sin avisar Thor introdujo lenta y cadenciosamente su hombría, soltando un gemido ahogado debido la humedad en exceso que ella tenía, en cierta forma le repudiaba eso, pero ¿por qué? Realmente deseaba que ella fuera Loki a como dé lugar, pero sin éxito. Esa era la realidad, la más cruel y dura realidad.

Maldición, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Ignoró esa voz de su cabeza, para continuar sin prestar atención a más, ni a los quedos gemidos que Jane soltaba cada que entraba y salía tan deliciosamente lento.

Lerdo, pero ya entrado en acción, empezó a dejarse llevar por el gusto y la sensación, por fin su mente dejaba de aturdirlo con tantas preguntas y dejaba fluir las imágenes de Loki, esos instantes de placer que siempre disfrutaba en la soledad con él.

Logró recordar los alaridos de placer que soltó hace unas horas cuando estaba amarrado.

"_¡Más! ¡Thor! ¡Dame más!"_

Su voz retumbaba en su cabeza como si recién hubiera pasado, al mismo tiempo de que aumentaba con las estocadas contra ella, al mismo tiempo de que ella gemía sin cesar.

"_¡Dámelo Thor!"_

Su eco le ayudaba a casi sentir el éxtasis que necesitaba, no sin antes asegurarse que ella lo hiciera. ¿O eso importaba?

Dio tan fuerte como pudo, seguido de los jadeos inquietantes que ambos soltaban, sintiendo los dedos de Jane aferrarse a sus tríceps, escuchando el alarido del orgasmo que había conseguido. Ya era justo, ahora le tocaba a él, continuo con la misma velocidad y la fuerza de sus estocadas, recordando una y otra vez esa hermosa voz de su amante prisionero…

"_¡Más! ¡Thor!"_

Y ahí estaba, cerca, muy cerca de conseguirlo. Alzó el rostro con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ahogar el alarido que quería soltar… pero sin mucho éxito. Un casi un murmuro dijo lo que solo quería pensar…

-Te amo Loki… ¡Agh! –Dijo corriéndose dentro de su mujer, misma que abrió los ojos ceñuda al escuchar lo que dijo.-

Último con un par de estocadas más, relajando un poco su cuerpo, saliendo de ella para luego soltar su peso del otro lado de la cama, jadeando y agotado, cayendo en un profundo sueño que no podía evitar.

Jane lo siguió con la mirada esperando que cayera en consciencia de lo que dijo, pero eso nunca paso, simplemente se quedó dormido al terminar y al encontrar un poco de consuelo en la tibieza de su cama.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?


	6. Capitulo 6 - Enfrentamiento

A la mañana siguiente, Jane se encontraba sentada de su lado en la cama, recargada en la cabecera de la misma, con su mentón apoyado sobre el dorso de su mano mismo que descansaba sobre la otra a la altura de su abdomen.

No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Thor, dichas mientras hacían el amor. ¿Era en serio?

¿De qué clase de amor hablaba?

Suspiro pesadamente con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Luego añádele las cosas que murmuraba mientras dormía. ¿Qué de eso era cierto?

¿Será simplemente un sueño húmedo? ¿Un deseo reprimido?

Y sí así lo es, ¿por qué se casó con ella? Según la amaba mucho y por eso volvió, pero si no era así… ¿por qué?

¿Sólo para asegurar la herencia del trono? Sin tener que justificar su inclinación sexual hacía su hermano, que en realidad no lo era, pero el reino entero los conocía como tal. Tal vez hay una ley que prohíba el incesto, ¿y si no?

Soltó un bufido frustrada con tantas preguntas atormentándola. Sólo había una forma de saberlo…

Decidida se levantó de la cama a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor de la noche anterior. Sin querer se sentía sucia y ultrajada, la habían utilizado.

Hacia una hora que Thor se había ido a su entrenamiento, claro, después del desayuno. Así que tenía el camino libre el suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que planeaba sin que le interrumpa.

Se colocó su mejor vestido y se arregló lo más que pudo, si bien no era de utilizar mucho maquillaje, ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba, tenía que ser más que nadie.

Salió de la habitación directo a dónde pudiera ver a Thor, asegurándose de que estuviera entrenando y así fue. Suspiro tranquila pero con un dejo de molestia.

Volvió a emprender su camino llegando frente la puerta de la prisión, tomando una bocanada de aire y luego la abrió con fuerza, creando ese estruendoso ruido.

Dio un paso dentro tragando saliva.

Loki escucho el abrir del portón, dibujándosele una suave sonrisa en el rostro al imaginarse quién sería. Se levantó de su lugar adolorido, dando un par de pasos hacia el cristal.

La sonrisa no le duro mucho, al ver aparecer a su cuñada del pasillo.

Ambos se dieron miradas retadoras y rivales, tal parece que Jane ya sabía lo de Thor y él. Sin embargo Loki la miraba inquirente, queriendo adivinar lo que diría o haría.

Dio un hondo respiro antes de soltar su primera palabra.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita… Jane? –Arqueo ligeramente la cejas.-

-Dime qué hay entre Thor y tú… -Loki ceñudo ladeo el rostro.-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Contéstame… -Loki suspiro tranquilamente.-

-¿Qué más puede haber sino es que odio y rivalidad?

-Amor… -Loki sonrió con cinismo.-

-Yo no siento amor por nadie…

-Tal vez… -Se cruzó de brazos.-

-Explícame. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¿Importa?

-Me importa desde el momento en que vienes a interrumpir mi tranquilidad.

-Sin embargo estabas muy contento viendo quién venía. ¿A caso lo esperabas? –Giro el torso a ver la puerta al terminar su pregunta.-

-Tengo hambre… -La miraba con entrecerrados ojos.- Y los sirviente no han venido a traerme el desayuno.

-Yo sé que lo sirvientes son muy puntuales en todas sus labores. Además; yo estoy viendo tu bandeja de comida llena.

Había olvidado que su bandeja estaba a su espalda. Miro sobre su hombro fastidiado.

-¿Vas a decirme qué quieres de mi o te largas de una vez? –Jane sonrío sarcástica, lo había hartado.-

-¿Por qué estás tan presente en Thor?

-¿Qué más podría ser? Soy su hermano, el que siempre hizo menos en todo lo que hacía.

-Nunca fuiste su hermano, y eso lo sabían desde el principio.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? –Jane hace un silencio breve-

-Sospechas…

-¿Sospechas que llegan hasta a mí en un "Qué hay entre él y yo"? –La mira guardar más silencio.- No, esas no son simples sospechas. Tú tienes algo más, pero temes descubrir algo que no te guste.

-Si eres tan buen psicólogo, contéstame entonces.

-Pregúntame primero. –Extiende sus brazos servicialmente.-

-Ya lo hice, es tu turno. Deja ya de darle tantas vueltas.

Loki la miraba en apenas la silueta de su sonrisa dibujada.

-Es que esas no son preguntas. Por lo menos esas no te responderán lo que quieres saber. –Jane suspira.- Ya dime, ¿a qué vienes?

-No tiene caso…

-¿Te rindes?

-No, ya tengo mis respuestas.

-Pero si no he dicho nada. –Jane solo le sonrío dando media vuelta a irse.- Jane, contéstame algo… -La hizo voltear.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu lugar aquí?

-Ser la esposa del futuro rey de Asgard y la madre de sus hijos…

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Porque sencillamente no estarías aquí si así lo fuera. Algo paso anoche que te puso insegura de su "amor" por ti. –Entono con burla "amor".-

-¿Y tú estás muy seguro de suyo hacía a ti?

Loki frunció el ceño confundido, dándole la victoria de Jane, que salió de allí peor de confundida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane se paseaba por la terraza de su habitación, pensativa y sin dejar de darle de vueltas al asunto, preocupada y ansiosa. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

¿Enfrentar a Thor con la pregunta? ¿O ignorarlo?

Tal vez ignorarlo sea mejor que atacarlo.

Suspiro con frustración al no contar con nadie para contarle sus inquietudes aquí, no le queda de otra más que callar todas sus dudas para sí. Nadie podía saber, ni siquiera le creerían que ella sospecha del prisionero Loki. Es una verdadera locura, pero su instinto no le mentía.

La noche cayó y después de la cena Jane partió a su habitación al mismo tiempo de que Thor volvía a perderse entre los pasillos del palacio, encontrándose de nuevo con su amor prohibido en las celdas.

Hablándose con la mirada por largos minutos, hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? –Su voz gruesa retumbo en sus oídos. Viendo una sonrisa blanca formarse en el rostro del otro.-

-Algo adolorido… -Al rubio le dio gracia escuchar eso.- Pero bien. ¿Y tú?

-También… bien, digo… -Se miraron de nuevo guardando silencio.- Quiero venirte a visitar cada tercer día.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó muy levemente ceñudo.- ¿Por qué cada tercer día?

-Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, y el tiempo no me sobra. Pero no quiero dejarte de ver ni un momento. Por lo menos quiero… hacerlo cada tercer día, en lo que… logro descender mis deberes.

-Entiendo… -Dijo comprensivo, deslizándose por el cristal hasta sentarse el suelo, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.- Me gusta la idea…

-Quiero… intentar. –Dice tímidamente.- Proponerle a mi padre que tengas un lugar más cómodo en dónde pasar…

-No hace falta. Así estoy bien…

-Pero yo quiero…

-Basta Thor. Me conformo con verte aquí, con tu promesa de visitarme cuando puedas.

-Te lo prometo…

En el rostro de Loki se le dibujo una sonrisa tranquila.

Al otro día Thor amaneció con un buen sabor de boca, recordando la plática que había tenido con su no hermano. Estaba colocándose la armadura para ir a desayunar y luego a entrenar, pero en eso llegaron a tocar con fuerza la puerta.

Con voz gruesa y molesta, ya que habían despertado de un susto a su esposa le indico que pasara. Era uno de los guardias, que le traía un mensaje de parte de su padre, diciéndole que se alistara ya que saldrían de viaje a Alfheim.

-¿De nuevo? –Pregunto ceñudo.-

-Sí señor. –Thor exhalo molesto.-

-De acuerdo, puedes irte… -El joven hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.-

En su cara mostraba una notoria y molesta preocupación, que bien noto su esposa Jane.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Sólo que no pensaba en un viaje ahora.

-Te servirá, así te distraes un poco.

-Es que no necesito distraerme, estoy bien. Necesito terminar lo que ya tengo acumulado. –Se sienta a los pies de la cama.-

-Tómalo como unas vacaciones. –Le da un masaje a sus hombros.- Así para cuando regreses, tendrás más energía para hacer lo que te queda.

-Pero estoy bien ahora. –Murmuro reusándose a ir.-

Jane maldecía para sus adentros la negativa de Thor, sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía aunque él lo negara. Prefería que él se fuera a dejarlo caer en las manos de su rival, sabía que ayer en la noche fue a verlo y regreso muy tarde para dormir.

Al cabo de unas horas Thor estaba listo para partir, montado en su caballo y con toda la guardia real tras de él y su padre Odín.

Salieron por el Bifrost a Alfheim, en un viaje de indefinido retorno.

Por su parte Jane camino por los pasillos pensativa, creando imágenes inexistentes de lo que pudieron haber hecho anoche, le perturbaba la idea de que sus sospechas fueran reales.

La tercera noche llego, y Loki esperaba nervioso verlo llegar. Sabía que su visita sería pasando la media noche, así que se dispuso a leer un libro mientras esperaba. Las horas iban pasando y no había una muestra de vida de él.

Pensó que tal vez seguía trabajando, otra que a lo mejor se quedó dormido olvidando su cita.

"Cita" Sonrío divertido sin estar leyendo ya lo que decía el libro, suspiro de nuevo sintiendo un poco de sueño caer, que sin darse cuenta… se quedó dormido.

Despertó al otro día en el mismo lugar, con algunos rayos del sol entrar por una ventana a lo alto, despertando con la amarga realidad, Thor había faltado a su palabra. Pero él nunca era así, siempre cumplía toda promesa que hacía.

Miró hacía el pasillo de dónde podría llegar, esperando encontrar algo que él hubiera dejado… pero no había nada.

Suspiro triste, sintiendo una soledad embargándolo por completo.

No quería sentirse así. No le gustaba.

Una lágrima bajo de su ojo izquierdo, abrazándose a sí mismo, mirando al lado contrario.

.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.: -:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-: .:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.

Dos semanas habían pasado.

Y Thor no mostraba ningún rastro de vida, por un momento Loki se había empezado a maquinar ideas, sintiéndose paranoico de que él estuviera en peligro y él sin poder hacer nada. Después recordó que ahí estaba su mujer, ella podía cuidarlo sin ayuda de nadie.

Su estadía en esa celda se volvió amarga, incomoda, molesta. Estaba enojado e inconforme, revuelto, asqueado… pero no decía que estaba celoso. No, él nunca tenía celos de nadie.

Aunque él no lo admitiera, esa era la verdad, estaba celoso de que ella estuviera más cerca de él, con todo el tiempo del mundo para atenderlo como quisiera. Era envidia que le corroía el alma de coraje.

¿Cómo pudo ser una mortal lograr casarse con él? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, haciendo que un desprendimiento de energía hiciera que cada uno de sus muebles salieran volando dentro de su celda, chocando contra el mágico cristal que lo aislaba de la sociedad.

En medio de su furia interna, pudo alcanzar a escuchar un coro de voces y música, una caravana acercarse más y más. Era fiesta, el pueblo de Asgard estaba feliz, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Los Reyes estaban regresando.

Loki se acercó a paso rápido a su puerta, poniendo más atención al alboroto exterior y sí, coreaban el nombre de Odín y el de Thor. ¿Se habían ido?

¿Cuándo? ¿Pero por qué?

Durante los días anteriores nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a alguno de los sirvientes que llegaba a dejarle alimento, su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Bufo frustrando por el diminuto detalle que pudo haber calmado su angustia. Deslizo su cuerpo hasta los pies de su cama, perdiendo su mirada en la nada, ahora tocaba esperar un poco más.

Las fiestas de bienvenida tardaban tiempo en lo que la euforia del pueblo calmaba, y quizás esta noche pudiera verlo para preguntarle todas sus dudas. ¿A dónde fueron? ¿A qué? ¿Por qué?

La pregunta que más le rondaba era la de: ¿Por qué no mando al menos un mensaje de que se iría?

Se lo podría preguntar después, solo tenía que ser un poco más paciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayó, y el joven pelinegro estaba agotado, quería dormir y empezar a soñar pero al mismo tiempo quería esperar despierto a su hermano. No duro mucho y se dejó dormir un par de horas antes de despertar asustado creyendo que se había ido la noche, vio claramente que no y tampoco había ningún cambio cerca.

Suspiro sentándose en su banca a un lado del cristal de su celda, abrió un libro para reanudar su lectura la cual al poco tiempo le empezó a dar sueño, cerrando sus ojos por un instante y con un suspiro los volvió a abrir.

Se sentía observado, volteando a su derecha y viendo al otro lado esa silueta que bien reconocía con esa sonrisa de alegría al verlo despertar a tiempo.

-¿Thor? –Pregunto aún en medio de su sueño.-

-Sí. Hola.

-¿Estoy soñando?

-No, estabas dormido.

-Pero… -Titubeo un poco.- No escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Jeje… -Le causa ternura al rubio.- Me di cuenta. ¿Cuánto haz dormido?

-Diría que mucho más de lo que acostumbro.

-A lo mejor no estas descansando bien…

-¿En serio no estoy soñando?

-Es en serio…

-¿La puerta hizo ese ruido que…?

-Sí, como de costumbre.

-Vaya… -Llevo su mirada al frente.- Sí me quede dormido.

-No me digas… -Divertido buscaba su mirada.-

-No te burles…

-No me burlo, sabes que nunca lo haría. –En su rostro se mostraba una cálida sonrisa.-

-Oye… -Hablo con voz queda.-

-Dime… -Lo miro atento.-

-¿Cuándo te fuiste? ¿Por qué?

-Al otro día de que hablamos… Apenas había amanecido cuando llegaron con la noticia de que teníamos que ir a Alfheim.

-¿De nuevo?

-Sí. –Apretó sus labios incomodo.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Le afectaba decirlo, y eso lo notó Thor.-

-No tuve chance, Jane no se despegaba de mi lado si intentaba dar alguna instrucción a algún guardia.

Eso le causo un odio y rencor peor en su interior. Ella se había encargado de que él no se enterara del viaje.

Sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y sólo cuando sintió la cálida mano acariciar su mejilla regreso al mundo. Observo la intensidad de esos ojos azul rey viéndolo con ternura y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, correspondiéndole igual.

-¿Nos vamos? –La gruesa voz acaricio sus oídos como miel tibia, quién con una sonrisa le asentó a su pregunta.- Estoy impaciente de tus besos… -Murmuro cada vez más cerca de los labios del pelinegro, besándolo con delicadeza antes de levantarse y tomarlo de la mano.-

Tomados de la mano salieron como niños cometiendo una travesura, mirando a cada lado del pasillo a medida que avanzaban hasta llegar frente a las puertas de la habitación prohibida.

Bajo el regazo de Thor, Loki fue el primero en entrar, dejando al dios del trueno dar un último vistazo a sus espaldas asegurándose de que nadie los viera entrar, cerrando la puerta después de eso.

Dentro ambos se abalanzaron a los brazos del otro en un efusivo beso que devoraba el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Las grandes manos del rubio sostenían el rostro de su amante guiándolo con un ligero empujón hacia la cama tras de él.

Loki respondía bajando sus manos a la cintura del rubio tratando de colar sus dedos bajo la armadura que aún tenía puesta. Sin darse cuenta, Thor lo había soltado para empezar a desarmar el peto que cargaba y rápido Loki lo empezó a ayudar, metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta para también quitársela.

Las pantorrillas de Loki tocaron la base de la cama haciéndolo caer sentado en los suaves resortes de la misma, viendo como el dios del trueno se le abalanzaba a sus labios como fiera hambrienta, empujándolo lentamente a recostarlo por completo apoyándose en sus manos a los costados de la cintura de su no hermano que devoraba a besos sedientos de él.

Thor cargo de la cintura a Loki con una mano para subirlo un poco más al centro y a las almohadas que más arriba estaban, el dios del engaño se ayudó de sus codos para hacerlo. Cuando sintió la suavidad de la tela de seda que recubría cada cojín ambos dejaron de moverse, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hechicero, subiendo sus manos sobre su cabeza sin dejar de besar esos labios que lo hipnotizaban.

El dios Loki dejaba acomodarse a Thor entre sus piernas, sintiendo la leve erección que ya tenía. Divertido dio una suave mordida en el labio inferior del rubio mismo que lo miro con sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa cómplice, devolviendo el beso con fervor, soltándolo de las manos para ir a acariciar sus caderas bajo la ropa.

Lentamente le fue levantando la camiseta hasta quitársela, dejándola colgando de un lado de la cama. El rubio bajo a besos hasta uno de sus pezones, lamiendo y mamando cada uno hasta dejarlos sensibles, siguió con algunas mordidas por su abdomen delineando con la lengua el camino hasta el borde de su pantalón.

Alzó la mirada a ver la reacción de su no hermano al ir en la dirección que estaba tomando, sonrió con victoria al ver el gesto de éxtasis y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, con el pecho enrojecido por los mordiscos previos. Con delicadeza retiro el pantalón hasta que dejara ver el bóxer y la erección que este traía.

Con su mano derecha le dio algunos pellizcos seguido de con su boca morder con sus labios su miembro. Loki alzó el cuello con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el placer que le daba a su palpitante sexo.

Thor metió los dedos en el resorte del bóxer, yendo bajándolo hasta poder liberar de su prisión su erecto miembro húmedo, lamio a lo largo del mismo hasta el glande, succionándolo y sintiendo el palpitar de sus venas, escuchando los quedos gemidos que soltaba al igual del espasmo de sus piernas por cerrarse.

Jadeaba excitado, sumergido en el mar de sensaciones que lentamente le subía la temperatura. El dios del trueno movió con suavidad la cadera del azabache, haciéndolo quedar boca abajo, viendo la gloriosa espalda de piel nívea, aperlada por el sudor y el calor que ya había en la habitación.

Acaricio con suavidad lo largo de su espalda, bajando hasta sus perfectos glúteos, blancos, casi pálidos. Los acaricio en círculos, apretándolos antes de ir abriéndolos lentamente, regreso su mano derecha a humedecer un poco su pulgar. Al sacarlo de su boca un hilo de saliva lo seguía, regreso a hacer a un lado una de sus nalgas y empezar a acariciar en círculos su entrada, que se contrajo al sentirlo.

Suavemente lo hacía ceder, lentamente iba introduciendo más su pulgar hasta poder entrar y salir sin problemas. Loki jadeaba con sensualidad que enorgullecía al dios encargado de estar ahora así. Thor aprovecho el momento y abrió su pantalón, sin dejar de estimular con su pulgar la entrada de Loki. De los pliegues de su pantalón saco su hombría, frotándola con suavidad.

Lentamente se acercó de piernas abiertas sobre los muslos y glúteos del hechicero, acomodando su sexo entre ambas nalgas, empezando a moverse suavemente, frotándose con su suave piel sobre su virilidad.

Loki abrió los ojos extasiado, mirando sobre su hombro lo que hacía Thor. Claramente se estaba masturbando al mismo tiempo de que lubricaba su entrada. Sin poder aguantar más, Loki empezó a pedir, casi suplicando que entrara en él, lo que hizo sonreír aún más grande a Thor.

Colocó el grande directamente en su entrada levemente dilatada, lista para recibirlo. Entro con cuidado y muy lento, haciendo estremecer de placer el cuerpo del azabache que estaba boca abajo, alzó el rostro con la boca totalmente abierta, con sus ojos cerrados y ahogando un gemido.

Su miembro palpitaba aprensado por el peso de su cuerpo, pedía atención que no estaba recibiendo. Gimoteo Loki al sentir que iban aumentando la velocidad de forma gradual, lenta, y deliciosa. Jadeo frustrado y nublado de pensamiento al sentirlo salir, lo próximo que sintió fue como lentamente le indicaba que se volteara, pareciera que hubiera escuchado su pensamiento.

El dios del trueno acomodo sus piernas flexionadas casi hasta su pecho, dejándole el paso libre a quedar entre sus piernas, adentrándose nuevamente a su cuerpo, cadencioso, exquisito.

El movimiento de su cadera era como las olas del mar chocando contra su piel húmeda, placentera.

La lentitud no duro mucho, ya que igual de lento iba subiendo la intensidad y eso se empezó a escuchar, sus pieles empezaban a crear un sonido seco sin cesar. Jadeos y gemidos eran los que más predominaban en la habitación. Thor estaba entretenido besando a chupetones su cuello, algo que calentaba más el cuerpo de hechicero, cruel víctima del placer desenfrenado que subía y subía.

Sentía que pronto se vendría, su miembro goteaba pre-seminal sobre su abdomen, tenía contracciones involuntarias de los músculos de sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Thor por su parte sentía perfecto como su entrada se contraría alrededor de su sexo, volvía más excitante embestirlo con fuerza. Lo quería todo y eso lo iba a hacer.

El rubio dios dejo se besar su cuello, concentrándose en darle con más fuerza hasta que gritara su nombre. Quería volverlo a escuchar.

-Di mi nombre Loki… -Hablo ronco, goteando sudor a la cama y sobre Loki, quién gemía con más notoriedad.-

-Thor… -Dijo en medio de su sofocación, sintiendo que peligrosamente se acercaba al clímax.-

-Grítalo… Vamos mi amor, grítalo. Quiero escucharte.

-Ah… Thor… -Volvió a hacerlo igual, estaba perdido entre tanto placer.- ¡Thor! –Por fin alzó la voz al sentir un escalofrío subir y calmar después. Ya casi llegaba.-

-Sí, así… Así. ¡Dilo! –Volvió a exigir, dándole con más fuerza para que lo gritara.-  
-¡Ah! –Gemía con más intensidad, aferrando sus dedos en los brazos de Thor.- ¡Thor! ¡Thor!

Gritaba como su poca lucidez le daba entender. Sintiendo como el cruel y placentero castigo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, corrompiéndolo y desconectando su mente de toda realidad en un fuerte alarido que alababa al dios que lo hizo tocar las estrellas. Digno de ser el dios del trueno…

Aún sentía como Thor no se detenía, Loki se había venido primero y era el turno de su ex-hermano. Abrió los ojos aún aturdido por el placer, acariciando el cuello del rubio dios, viendo las venas saltadas de su piel, el esfuerzo que hacía para darle con toda la fuerza que pudiera en busca del placer. Jadeaba cerca, muy cerca de su boca pero Loki nunca lo beso, sólo se acercó a besar su cuello, dándole un par de mordidas para ayudarlo a venirse dentro de él. Lo quería sentir, disfrutaba tener el semen de su amor platónico dentro.

Siguió con los besos, arañando su espalda y mordiendo su hombro, sintiendo como cada vez más la fuerza del dios disminuía en grandes estocadas culminantes. Un par más y Thor alzó el rostro hacía el techo con los ojos cerrados, soltando un alarido de gemido, haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Por suerte nadie pasaba por ahí… o quién sabe.

Su pecho se expandía y se contaría con fuerza, buscando un poco de aire para amenguar la agitación. Loki con satisfacción de que su hombre haya llegado, beso sus labios con delicadeza, y así Thor encontró el aire que le hacía falta. Besándolo con ternura después de la pasión.

Sin embargo el día los había alcanzado. Los rayos de sol entraban furtivos a la habitación oculta de todos, Iluminando tenuemente todo y un poco los pies de la cama de los amantes, que acaban de declararse amor eterno.

Al mismo tiempo Jane despertó al no entrara el cuerpo de su marido al tratar de abrazarlo. Aspiro aire con el semblante somnoliento, buscándolo por todos lados y sin haber rastro de ni siquiera que hubiera estaba ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y totalmente despabilada, salió de su alcoba con la firme convicción de ir en busca de su marido. ¿Dónde se metería?

Llego al comedor y no había rastro de él, nada tenía su rastro, un olor, su voz… algo. Nada.

Bufo frustrada, cuando a su mente llego la pregunta de si Loki estaría en su celda. Se dijo ser estúpida, pero no perdía nada con ir a asegurarse.

Tomo camino hacia allá, encontrándose un par de guardias custodiando la puerta principal de la prisión, decidió entrar a buscar a su rival. Ja, se río para sus adentros al escucharse decir eso. Pero no estaba tan equivocada, llego hasta el claro en dónde se alzaba la celda de Loki, misma que estaba vacía y sin tampoco un rastro de él.

Semi-boquiabierta, dio media vuelta saliendo con total normalidad para no levantar sospechas de extraños, ya que ella ya lo suponía. Camino por todos los pasillos del palacio sin tener mucho éxito. Tenía que encontrarlos, sabía que estaban juntos, tal vez y se escaparon y jamás los volverían a encontrar.

Siguió sin rumbo fijo, hasta creyó que estaba dando vueltas en círculos ya que era mucho camino lo había caminado. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando noto al particular. Esa era la única área que no había mucha servidumbre caminando, por no decir que nadie se atrevía a pasar por ahí.

No había guardias, que eso si era raro. Si estaban cuidados algunos detalles pero eran mínimos. Continúo caminando maravillada por lo grande que era, mucho más de lo que había imaginado… de pronto… escuchó algo.

Frunció el ceño al creer que era su imaginación. Puso más atención hasta volver a escucharlo, eran voces… de dos hombres, y eran casi familiares, salvo por la distancia a la que se escuchaban.

Camino hasta salir a otro pasillo, a su izquierda un gran camino más por recorrer y a la derecha podía verse el final, una gran puerta dorada alzándose imponente. Se dirigió hacia allá, ahí se empezaron a escuchar mejor las voces… y por último… un alarido.

Paso en seco al reconocer perfectamente esa voz, ese gemido… ese… orgasmo. Sintió como en su corazón se enterró una daga helada, petrificando el mundo en ese instante. Su mente se bloqueó, trato de hacerle creer que era lo que ella quería escuchar, era producto de su imaginación.

Sin saberlo, estaba a una cuantos centímetros de la puerta, aún pasmada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por la incertidumbre. ¿Y si fuera y jamás abriera esa puerta?

No. Ya estaba aquí. Era ahora o nunca…

Y la abrió.

Tan fuerte que creo un eco rotundo que bien pudo haberlo escuchado todo el palacio.

El horror se hizo presente, ahí estaba lo que ella quería ver y saber, que en realidad no eran sólo sospechas.

Su marido, el gran y poderoso Dios del trueno, estaba en la cama con el Dios del engaño, quién fue a destruir su mundo en un intento de dominarlo.

Ambos dioses la miraron con sorpresa, Thor era el más aterrado de verla ahí parada, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que se reusaban a salir de sus ojos, sólo estaban ahí, diciendo lo mucho que le afectaba.

Thor rápidamente se bajó de Loki, cubriéndose con un de la sabana. Por su parte, Loki sin pena ni gloría, sonreía con victoria.

Una sonrisa amplia, apoyando el peso de su torso sobre sus codos, mirando a la única figura que yacía ahí estática.

Sin esperar a ver más, Jane se dio media vuelta, regresando por dónde había venido. Totalmente desilusionada, deprimida, sin ganas de vivir… pero sólo una cosa la seguía empujando a continuar. Se limpió las lágrimas con furia, escuchando la voz de Thor llamándola, escuchando los pisotones que daba por colocarse con prisa los pantalones.

Camino con más fuerza sin escucharlo, no quería volver a saber nada de él… nada de este mundo, regresar al suyo y olvidar esta maldita fantasía…

La fantasía de estar casada con un Dios… que resulto ser homosexual.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Revelaciones

La joven esposa del príncipe de Asgard, aún yacía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con unas cuántas lágrimas en los ojos, sin soportar más la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su rival y cuñado, dio media vuelta con el mundo dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Jane! –Grito a sus espaldas el príncipe de Asgard.- ¡No es lo que parece! –Terminó poniéndose de pie a buscar sus pantalones y botas y salir en busca de su esposa.-

La joven regreso hasta su habitación con toda velocidad. Lo primero que busco fue su pequeño bolsa que había traído de Midgard, colocando dentro algunas pequeñas pertenencias de gran importancia, escuchando como su marido llegaba a grandes pisadas a verla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No estás viendo? –Contesto cortante.-

-No, Jane… No es lo que parece.

-Ah, no… Claro que no. Le estabas ayudando a sacarle una pestaña del ojo, ¿no? –Se giró a verlo con notorio enojo en el rostro.-

La pelea continuó, Thor trataba de detenerla y ella simplemente le arrebataba la mano o lo que él le tomara para que perdiera tiempo.

Mismo que se tomó con toda tranquilidad Loki, aún en la habitación, estirándose como gato en la cama, buscando su ropa por la habitación y vistiéndose con toda calma.

Camino de regreso por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del joven matrimonio, que de la cual se podían a escuchar a kilómetros los grandes gritos que ambos daban, haciendo la lucha de ser el dominante en la pelea. Loki con cinismo se recargo en la pared exterior del marco de la puerta de lado izquierdo, mirándose la uñas, no dejaba de sonreír victorioso por lo que había provocado, escuchando las ocasiones en las que trataban de ofenderse, si bien desde ahora no podría haber ningún problema para que Thor fuera sólo de él y de nadie más.

Al poco rato Jane salió de la habitación con un poco más que su pequeña bolsa con la que llego, mirando de inmediato como fiera a la figura fuera la habitación, enojada y rabiosa, sin darse cuenta este los estaba escuchando y con esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que la frustraba, le dio la espalda a volver a caminar con rapidez.

Thor salió detrás de ella, también miro a Loki por un segundo y lo ignoro para continuar persiguiendo a su mujer, tratando de que no haga alguna locura o diga algo que no antes de su coronación como rey de Asgard.

Loki, descalzo como solía disfrutar el piso de mármol que tenía el reino en sus momentos de soledad continuo siguiéndolos.

Jane ya estaba harta de estar escuchando la suplicas de Thor, estaba harta de que fuera tan descarado para pedirle perdón después de que lo encontró así. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir así si ella no los descubre?

¿La iba a seguir engañando hasta su muerte? ¿Eso es lo que planeaba?

Su cabeza le punzaba, quería llorar, gritar, correr a un par de brazos seguros, que supiera que eran suyos y que no eran compartidos.

Qué ironía, apenas amanecía y estaba a punto de casi regresar a casa.

Sin saber ella cómo, busco un punto ciego en dónde pudiera esconderse del atosigamiento de su marido. Tras una columna de gran tamaño que podía cubrirla por completo, lo ve pasar de largo, respirando tranquila para poder continuar sin su voz gruesa hablándole a su espalda. Dio media vuelta ignorando su alrededor, encontrándose con el rostro de ojos esmeraldas profundos observándola.

-¿Qué quieres? –Escupió enojada. Viendo de nuevo esa sonrisa burlista curvase en sus labios.-

-Sólo ver cómo te retiras de vuelta a tu patético mundo.

-Pues espera sentado… -Lo esquiva siguiendo con su camino.-

-Oh no, no creas que por llevar al heredero de Odínson te permitirá aplazar más tu estadía. –Ese comentario hizo voltear con el ceño fruncido a Jane.-

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –La pregunta hizo ensanchar más su sonrisa.-

-Yo lo sé todo. Aquí nada se puede ocultar… -Con sus manos a la altura de su abdomen avanzaba con parsimonia hacía ella, quién mantenía un gesto de incredulidad ante la seguridad con lo que soltaba de su lengua viperina.- Y de una vez te digo… que te puedes ir deshaciendo de ese engendro mal formado que estas cargando, que si de darle herederos se trata. Yo claramente puedo hacerlo… mejor dicho… ya lo estoy haciendo… -Llevo su mano a acariciar su vientre plano, manteniendo un sonrisa de victoria. Jane bajo la mirada horrorizada por lo que decía, con los labios entreabiertos ignorando la silueta corpulenta que iba acercándose tras de él.-

-¿Qué dices? –La gruesa voz tras la espalda de Loki erizo cada centímetro de su piel.-

El hechicero lentamente fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, enderezando la postura y tragando saliva al imaginarse lo que le esperaría si es que escuchó todo lo que le dijo.

Se giró a verlo con un claro gesto de terror en su cara, volviendo a tragar saliva al ver su rostro de impacto, viendo a ambos sin poder creer ni digerir lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Los dos? –Fue lo único que dijo, viendo con reproche a Loki, quién evito su mirada con nerviosismo ya que le decía a gritos cómo podía decirle eso a Jane.- ¿Desde cuándo? –Habló con un entrecortado tono de voz.-

Ambos mantuvieron silencio, ya que de tantas noticias y sorpresas no sabían ni entendían bien de qué estaba hablando. O no querían hacerlo.

-¡CONTESTEN! –Grito a todo pulmón con enojo, mismo que el eco pudo haber llegado hasta los rincones más oscuros de todo Asgard.-

-No entiendo de que hablas… -Habló sin mirarlo, tratando de mantener la postura de digno.-

-¡No me vengas con disparates, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo!

-¡Pues especifica mejor! –Le contesto con el mismo tono, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Thor soltó un bufido de enojo.-

-¿Desde cuándo están… embarazados? –Pregunto con ironía, nunca creyó mencionar la palabra "embarazo" en plural.-

-Yo tengo desde un par de semanas… -Dijo Jane limpiándose un par de lágrimas.-

-Yo obviamente fui antes que ella. –Seguía dándole la espalda a la mortal, tomado de sus codos en un abrazo sólo para él viendo hacia arriba.-

Comentario que atrajo la mirada ceñuda y boquiabierta de Jane.

-¿Cómo que antes? –Pregunto sintiendo un golpe en su pecho, más sorpresas ya no.-

-¿Crees que fue de a gratis que hayas salido con vida de la maldad de Malekith? –Le pregunto mirándola sobre su hombro.-

Jane volvía a verlo con ese gesto de horror, viendo a Thor quién no podía hacer nada por detener ese disparate.

-Así que ese fue el trato… -Dijo Jane mirando a Thor, quién agacho la cabeza.- Por eso nunca me lo dijiste. –Loki sonría con victoria otra vez.- Por más que te lo pregunté nunca me lo dijiste… -Se acercó a Thor dándole algunos golpes en el pecho.-

-¡Lo hice para salvarte! –La tomo de las muñecas.-

-¡Me hubieras dejado morir! ¡A vivir esta porquería! –Arrebato sus manos de su agarre.-

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Déjala que lo diga! –Habló Loki celoso por el dolor que veía en el rostro de Thor.- ¡Que se muera o que se largue de una vez! –Acercó tanto su rostro al de Jane que ella bien que podía sentir lo gélido de sus palabras.-

-¡Tú cállate! –Sin esperarlo, le soltó una cachetada en la mejilla pálida del azabache, quién se contuvo con puño cerrado para no devolvérsela, al ver cómo Thor la alejaba de él cubriéndola con su cuerpo.- ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto! –Ella seguía gritando alterada.-

-No querida… Él desde siempre ha estado marcado… -Thor entendía muy bien lo que decía, él siempre atribuyo eso a que era la etapa de niños, algo que Loki nunca pudo superar o tal vez sí.-

El silencio se apodero en los tres presentes, dejando un abismo de separación con cada quién sus pensamientos e ideas. Pronto, esto tenía que aclararse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de unas horas, se empezaba a correr el rumor de que el prisionero Loki no estaba en su celda. Todo el mundo y la guardia real empezaron la búsqueda por el reino y palacio, no debía de haber ido muy lejos. Odín estaba enterado y esperaba impaciente a su hijo Thor, quién tampoco había rastros de él.

Los guardias encontraron a los tres involucrados en un centro de columnas, sentados en el suelo y con caras largas, sin hablarse y sin tocarse. Sólo compartiendo un silencio con muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

El triángulo amoroso iban en orden camino al salón real dónde Odín los esperaba. Thor en medio de Jane y Loki, ella estaba de su lado izquierdo y Loki del derecho de Thor. Se sentían como prisioneros pero para Loki eso era habitual, se sentía en casa después de todo. Sólo había algo que le preocupaba… su madre.

A pesar de que era adoptado, ella era la única mujer que era especial en su vida, la única que realmente lo quería y tal vez más que su madre biológica. Suspiro sonriendo melancólico al verla de pie a un lado del trono de Odín, quién miraba a los 3 con odio y reproche. ¿De qué se había enterado?

-¿Cómo es posible que sacaste a Loki de su celda, Thor? –Habló autoritario.-

-_Ah, eso era…_ -Pensó Loki, sonriendo triste y viendo al suelo.-

-¡Sabes que está estrictamente prohibido acercarte a su celda! –Hizo una pausa después de que el eco se dispersó.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? –Preguntó haciendo estremecer los brazos del dios.-

-Hablar con él… -Pronunció después de un largo silencio.-

-Pudiste haberlo hecho perfectamente estando él dentro. –Dentro de su campo visual, podía ver el nerviosismo de Jane a un costado de Thor.- Y Jane… Me dijeron que tus cosas no estaban en la habitación. ¿Qué está pasando? –Miraba a todos por igual, mismos que bajan la mirada o se mantenían viendo un punto específico.- ¿Qué están ocultado ustedes tres?

Loki volteo a ver al par a su costado, quienes mantenían una cara de incertidumbre en qué responderle, si bien él era el dios de la mentira en este momento caería muy bien decir la verdad. Sonrío burlista de sólo pensarlo, algo que bien percibió Odín y lo miró ceñudo.

-Vas a ser abuelo… -Dijo viéndolo con apenas la silueta de la sonrisa en sus labios.-

Comentario que hizo que Jane y Thor lo voltearan a ver veloz, luego de mirar la reacción de Odín por lo dicho. La que era de sorpresa disfrazada de duda.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Pregunto después de una pausa de meditarlo, volteando a ver al matrimonio de su hijo.-

-Y va a ser doble. –Odín lo volvió a ver.- Doble embarazo, doble atención, doble parto, doble llantos… doble de todo.

-¿Otra de tus bromas? –Dijo Odín colmado.-

-No, nada de eso es broma. No sería ni la primera ni única vez que digo una verdad. Aunque si son contadas…

-¿Entonces por qué dices que será doble? ¿Son gemelos?

-No, nada de gemelos. Lo digo porque ella no será capaz de darte algún otro después de lo que paso.

-Explícate… -Loki tomo un poco de aire al ver que el viejo no entendía.-

-Digamos que… yo me encargaré del primero. Ya tuve a Sleipnir, ¿por qué no otro? –Sonrío victorioso al ver el rostro de horror y completa confusión, volteando ceñudo a ver a Thor quién desvió la mirada en cuando se posó sobre él.-

-¡Están embarazados de…! -Miró a Thor otra vez con un gesto indescifrable.- Thor…

-Bravo… ¿Qué quieres de premio?

-¡Basta de burlas Loki!

-Uh… Me pides demasiado… -Odín ignoro lo último dicho y bajo un par de escalones hasta Thor.-

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Se acercaba con un enojo atravesado en su pecho.-

-Con el pene… -Rompió el drama con el comentario fuera de lugar, haciendo voltear a Odín con navajas en los ojos, a Thor nervioso por lo cierto de eso, a Jane a voltear a otro lado, molesta, cruzándose de brazos.-

-Loki… -Recrimino Frigga en medio del silencio, algo que lo hizo voltear a verla ceñudo.-

-¡Desde ahora Thor, y escúchame bien! ¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido acercarte a menos de 5 metros de la puerta de la prisión! –La mirada de Thor era de sorpresa con matices de dolor. ¿Ya no iba poder verlo?.-

-¡Pero es mi hijo!

-¡El producto lo veras cuando nazca! ¡Desobedeciste mis órdenes! ¡Y este es el mínimo castigo por tu insolencia y tu adulterio!

-Nunca fue adulterio… -Rompió el eco de la voz de Odín. Llamando todas la miradas a posarse sobre el dios del engaño.- Lo hizo para salvar a su esposa… -Sostuvo la mirada de Odín.- Lo hizo por amor a ella… Que le haya gustado después, es otra cosa… -Giro el rostro al lado contrario al de todos.-

-Aun así… Pudo haber otra manera.

-Pero era a mi manera. –Poso su mirada de regreso en él.- Lo toman o lo dejan…

Esa noche amenazaba ser la más fría del año.

Loki caminaba descalzo dentro de su celda con parsimonia, sobre sus hombros descansaba un rebozo de un color verde desgastado viendo con nostalgia la ventana que esta incrustada en la pared de piedra de la prisión.

El silencio se vio roto por el abrir de la puerta principal del lugar, giro el rostro para ver quién se acercaba en medio de la penumbra del pasillo. Suspiro con alivio al ver esa familiar silueta robusta aparecer ante la tenue luz que su celda brindaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el pelinegro ceñudo.-

-Quería preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué no Odín prohibió que te acercarás? –Ladeo el rostro volteando lentamente a caminar hacía su cama, manteniendo sus manos a la altura de su abdomen.-

-Sí, pero no había nadie, así que es cuestión de tiempo de que me descubran. –Con lo último dicho atrajo la atención del ojiverde.-

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Pregunto con suavidad.-

-¿Cuándo justamente... te enteraste de que estabas preñado? –Hablaba con tranquilada, enfatizando cada palabra.-

Loki bajo la mirada, tomando un poco de aire ante la pregunta. ¿Cuándo? Esa era la única fecha que guardaría con recelo.

Aunque, él era padre…

-¿Loki? –Pregunto el rubio ansioso por saber.-

-Fue al otro día de que cerramos el trato. Según las cuentas que me ayudo sacar Frigga. –El ceño de Thor se contrajo confundido.-

-¿Madre sabe?

-Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-Pero… -Loki de nuevo tomaba aire, sentándose en la orilla de su cama.-

-Ponte cómodo. Sí quieres saber, te contaré… pero llevará algo de tiempo. Tal vez te lo divida en partes…

-Está bien… -Se acomodó en el frío suelo, viéndolo interesado.-

-Empecé a tener cambios muy sutiles, la verdad no los tomaba en cuenta. El más notorio era la falta de apetito, prolongado. Las sirvientas me insistían con que comiera y apenas yo tomaba un bocado me dejaban en paz, eso obviamente llego a los oídos de Frigga y ve a saber qué más le hayan dicho que ella llego muy segura a sacarme de está celda y luego…

*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*Flashback*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*

Las puertas de la prisión se abrían de par en par, dejando entrar una delgada silueta acompañada por unos cuantos guardias. Loki como era costumbre en plena mañana se ponía a reanudar su lectura de la noche anterior, siendo interrumpido por la inesperada visita de su madre adoptiva.

-Loki… -Dijo en un tono de preocupación, dejando acercarse a un guardia a la puerta, misma que iba abriendo con una copia de la llave de su celda.-

-Madre… -Se puso de pie.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto al tenerla entre sus brazos.-

-Me enteré de que no quieres comer, ¿estás bien?

-Eso… Sí, estoy bien… -Dijo sin darle importancia.-

-¿Estás enfermo? –Pregunto tocando su frente y mejillas.-

-No, estoy bien. Sólo… no se me antoja comer…

-Pero ya llevas días así, eso no está bien.

-Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes demasiado madre. –Su preocupación lo estaba irritando.-

-No puedo hijo. –Tomo entre sus manos la mano de Loki.- Además, no solo vengo a ver cómo estas, sino… que también quiero hablar contigo. Pero no aquí.

-No puedo ir a otro lugar.

-No te hagas el santo Loki.

-Nunca lo eh sido madre. –Una sonrisa hacía bajo en los labios de Frigga le daba la razón a él.-

-Vamos arriba, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

-De acuerdo… -Contesto rendido, apreciaba estar a su lado, pero no cuando creía que uno de sus hijos corrían peligro.-

Ambos subieron lentamente por los escalones a los aposentos de sus padres, pero justo frente a la puerta Frigga tomo de la mano a Loki y lo llevo hasta el fundo del pasillo, en dónde abrió una puerta secreta detrás de una pared adornada con piedras preciosas.

Entraron con tranquilidad mientras Frigga se encargaba de cerrar la puerta y dejando a Loki avanzar dentro con sorpresa, tantos años viviendo aquí y nunca se imaginó que hubiera esté tipo de escondites detrás de sus paredes.

-Ven hijo… -Dijo Frigga sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

-¿Cómo es que hay este tipo de secretos detrás de sus paredes? –Comento aun viendo lo espaciosa que era.-

-Se lo pedí a su padre hace unos años, y él lo construyo para mí.

La habitación parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca, llena de estantes y repletos de libros sin leer para el joven hechicero. Ese pequeño espacio era como una estancia, a un costado había una puerta de la cual Frigga y Loki pasaron a otra habitación en dónde había una cama redonda y muy bien tendida, una ventana falsa, un pequeño vestidor y armario, baño y todo lo que tendría una reina para su comodidad.

A un costado de la cama estaba una mesa, con un pequeño caldero y un libro de empastado grande y pesado.

"_Frigga se sentó al pie de la cama, y me llevo con ella en dónde empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas lentamente me fue descubriendo detalles de los que yo estaba seguro que nadie sabía. Hasta que me habló de ti, y del día de la celebración por la victoria contra Malekith…"_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Thor anduvo muy raro todo ese tiempo, después de que fue a visitarte y a pedir tu ayuda. A pesar de que dijo que querías una celda más grande a cambio de ayudarnos, su búsqueda incansable de una habitación lo más lejana posible levanto toda sospecha. Obviamente empezaron a correr rumores entres los sirvientes.

-Así que fue muy obvio…

-No, yo me tome la tarea de ir averiguar si tú aún estabas en tu celda, al ver que no, uní todas las piezas. Ustedes dos siempre han tenido un lazo muy fuerte. Desde niños.

-¿Siempre lo has sabido? –Pregunto con ternura, con sus cejas inclinadas hacia abajo, como tristes.-

-Claro. Es cómo el día que los escuche hablar de niños, sobre de que Thor quería hacerte su consorte de grandes, cuando él fuera el Rey de Asgard. Y tú sonrojado lo mirabas cada que te tomaba la mano. –Acaricio la mejilla de Loki con ternura.- Siempre estuviste enamorado de él, y él de ti. Pero el tiempo fue cambiando las cosas.

-Y para que ahora… se haya ido a su luna de miel.

-Hijo, ¿cómo te has sentido? ¿Has tenido otros cambios a parte de tu falta de apetito?

-Bueno, no quiero comer porque a veces tengo nauseas. El vino, o el jugo en el desayuno, no los soporto… y, también eh estado muy sensible, pasajes de mis libros que ya he leído en otras veces, ahora me causan mucho sentimiento. Es… raro. –Mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, escuchando el profundo suspiro de Frigga.-

-¿Has llorado sin entender por qué, y de repente todo está bien?

-Sí… -La miró de inmediato.-

-¿Lo han hecho sólo una vez?

-Madre… -Entono con enojo.-

-Es necesario. –Loki bufo rendido, tomando aire para contestar.-

-Sí. Sólo ese día.

-Vamos a hacer una prueba entonces. Pero necesitare un poco de tu sangre.

-¿Qué clase de prueba es?

-A lo que me cuentas, es el típico estado de… un embarazo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero… ¡eso no es posible!

-No olvides que eres un Jötun, y ellos son muy distintos a nuestra cultura.

-¿Los varones de ahí han estado embarazados?

-Ha habido casos, y se dice que Laufey… fue uno de esos casos.

La cara de asombro de Loki no tenía cabida, la idea de ser hijo de un hombre de hielo y que probablemente él mismo lo gesto, era difícil de digerir. Así sí sonaba lógico, pero… ¿cómo?

De pronto Frigga se volteó con una navaja en manos, tratando de tomar una de las manos de Loki, el cual se alejó en defensa, hasta que ella amablemente se la pidió, entonces hizo una leve cortada en su palma y la sangre empezó a caer en cascada dentro del caldero. Frigga limpio la daga y busco entre sus frascos un polvo, el cual estaba vació.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Loki sin entender nada.-

-Este polvo, mesclado con agua y la sangre de la persona, te puede revelar de inmediato cuando alguien esta embarazado, pero… ya se me acabo.

-¿Y dónde se consigue?

-Lo traje en una visita a Alfheim. Tendría que mandar a alguien a comprar más.

-¿Y hasta cuándo seria?

-No lo sé, a veces puede ser un día, o semanas. Depende de si la tienen disponible, es muy vendida en los mundos.

Loki suspiro rendido, la duda lo estaba perturbando, ¿estaba o no embarazado? ¿Cuándo lo podría saber?

Frigga aclaro que lo mandaría mañana temprano a buscar a alguno de sus mensajeros, y esperaba con ansías de que fuera pronto la respuesta. Loki sonrío triste, y ella aseguro que guardaría esa sangre en uno de sus frascos para entonces.

"_Pasaron las semanas, tú regresaste de tu luna de miel. Volvimos a estar juntos y yo aún seguía con la duda de si eso era posible. Después Odín y tú se van de viaje a Alfheim, qué casualidad, pero para entonces el mensajero había regresado la noche anterior. Cuando regresé a mi celda, aún mantenía los recuerdos de nuestra aventura, cuando otra vez sonó la puerta, Frigga venía con un rebozo en sus hombros a abrir mi puerta…"_

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Ya llego el mensajero.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, ven, vamos… -Extendió su mano para que Loki la tomara, lo cual lo hizo.-

Subieron rápidamente hasta el cuarto secreto, realizando la magia que semanas antes habían intentado. Tomando la sangre guardada de esa vez, la mezclo con agua y el polvo mágico dentro del caldero y de ser un color carmesí se volvió lentamente azul rey. Dejando con una gran confusión a Loki, y una seguridad a Frigga.

-¿Qué significa?

-Si se mantiene de color rojo, es que no. Pero si cambia a un azul, es que sí.

La respuesta le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, estaba embarazado… y de Thor. Era cierto.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se hacía esto? Eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, la mente del hechicero estaba completamente nublada y mareada, lo que provoco que el azabache perdiera el conocimiento en un segundo.

Horas pasaron, y Frigga no dejaba de abanicarlo mientras estaba recostado en la cama redonda. Lentamente fue regresando del sueño profundo, con las imágenes de un bebé en brazos, rubio y con los ojos azules de su amado dios del trueno. Sonrío de forma inconsciente, tierna y alegre, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el abanico blanco frente a su cara.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Frigga en un susurro.-

-Bien… fueron muchas sorpresas.

-Sólo fue una, y me imagino que no es fácil de asimilar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Ser fuerte, y muy paciente.

-¿Cómo le diré?

-Tú sabrás en su momento, cómo decirle.

-¿Y si nunca llega?

-Va a llegar, tenlo por seguro… -Loki suspiro preocupado.-

"_Al otro día Odín y tú se fueron. Pensaba que cuando regresaras te diera la noticia de que serías papá, pero cuando volviste, fue en tu cumpleaños. A mí me pusieron al Destructor de guardia, a ti no te dejaron verme hasta muy tarde. Y para rematar ese día me sentía muy triste por lo que le dijiste a Jane, tu dama… Exigiste tu regalo de cumpleaños de la forma más salvaje, así que no era el momento de decirte tal noticia… no lo apreciarías…"_

*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*Fin Flashback*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*

-¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! ¡Hubiera preferido a que me dijeras ese día en vez de enterarme por un arranque de celos de tu parte hacia Jane!

-No tenía idea de cómo lo tomarías. Y si me salías con venir a tratarme con si fuera un pedazo de cristal. Que no quieras tocarme después por "mi estado". No señor, no lo soportaría.

-¡Pudiste haber perdido el bebé ese día!

-¡Pues no lo perdí! Y aquí está… -Señala su abdomen bajo su camiseta.- Creciendo felizmente.

-Deja de ser burlista…

-No soy burlista… soy sincero. Algo que tal vez no reconozcas. Porque eres rubio y estúpido.

-Loki, lo digo en serio.

-Yo también. –Lo miro seriamente con el ceño fruncido.- Tenía miedo de que tal vez salieras corriendo en cuanto te lo dijera, es… ilógico que un varón geste un bebé.

-Pero eres de descendencia Jötun, y hay casos de ellos de embarazos. Claramente lo hubiera entendido.

-¿Y crees que pienso claro? No es lo mismo estar sólo en tu cabeza, a tener a un ser vivo dentro de ti, creciendo, metiéndose en tu cabeza, perjudicando mis sentimientos. ¡Confundiéndome en todos los malditos días! ¡Querer comer lo que te gusta y que a él o ella, no le guste!

Su voz lentamente se iba quebrando en cada palabra, sus ojos se llenaban de trágicas lágrimas que empezaban a caer como cascadas de sus ojos. Thor lo miraba sintiendo el mismo dolor que él, deseando poder romper ese vidrio y sacarlo de ahí entre sus brazos, protegerlo de todo y de todos, pero no podía. Sólo se mantenía ahí viéndolo romperse en miles de partesx por su "estado".

-¡¿Ves?! –Se señala a las lágrimas.- Mierda… -Resoplo limpiándoselas.- No maldigo mi existencia, tampoco el día en el que cerramos el trato. Pues voy a tener un hijo tuyo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? –Las palabras dichas de sus labios llenaban de orgullo a Thor, mismo que se sentía culpable de todo lo que le pasaba.- Ah sí, que Jane se muera.

-Loki… -Le recrimino sintiéndose peor.-

-Es la verdad… Ella es un estorbo y ese engendro también.

-¡Basta Loki! Sabes que ella también dice lo mismo de ti y del bebé.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya somos dos! Ella es una patética mortal, ella sólo te va a dar un Semi-Dios. ¡Yo! –Se señala con odio en sus ojos aún cristalinos.- ¡Te daré un dios. Digno de ti y de ser el heredero al trono!

Thor suspiro rendido, sea un dios o un semi-dios no le importaba. Eran sus hijos y serán de las dos personas que tanto quiso y amo. Claro que se miente a él mismo diciéndose eso, al único al que ama es a su casi hermano.

Su Loki.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Consecuencias

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Creo que en todo lo que va de los anteriores capítulo aquí subidos (FanFiction), no había comentado nada. Bueno, pues HOLA! Jajaja, muchas gracias por leer!**

**Es un orgullo para mi presentarles a la continuación de mi bebé, espero que les guste.**

**Debo dar las gracias a dos grandes escritoras. La usser de un Loki en Facebook! Y la autora de "Amor Comprado" Zuki Fettel, ambas me ayudaron muchísimo en este fic y en ideas futuras para este fic.**

**Ahora sí, a leer ;)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Salió de la prisión con pesadumbre, aún no dejaba de repasar todo lo que le había contado, desde el hecho de que su madre lo supiera hasta verlo llorar por su mismo estado le partía el alma.

Entro a sus aposentos viendo la silueta de Jane recostada en la cama con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera, cubriendo su vientre con las sábanas. La joven suspiro pensativa, volteando a ver a Thor que venía entrando con su rebozo sobre sus hombros, y viendo cómo se sienta a los pies de la cama.

-¿No te descubrieron? –Pregunto con suave voz casi como un susurro.-

-No… -Contesto con desgano y gruesa voz.-

-¿Te conto lo que querías saber? –Sonaba compresiva.-

-Sí… -Contestaba cortante, aún meditaba lo que le habían hecho.-

Jane suspiro cansada al ver que no le diría nada, ella también tenía la duda de cómo es que un hombre pudiera quedar embarazado. ¿Qué clase de magia tenían para que eso fuera posible?

-Jane… -Rompió el silencio la gruesa voz del dios.-

-Dime. –Contesto tranquila. Viéndolo girarse de lado, subiendo su pierna derecha algo flexionada sobre la cama.-

-Tú… ¿cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada? –La miró con esa misma duda en los ojos.-

Jane bajo la mirada meditando la pregunta.

-¿Después de nuestra la luna de miel? –Volvió a preguntar.-

-Sí… -Lo miró con seguridad.-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-No lo sabía hasta hace poco…

-¿Cómo? –Ceñudo la miro sin comprender.-

Jane tomo un poco de aire para empezar a contarle…

-Frigga y yo estábamos en el jardín, viendo el atardecer morir en el horizonte. A mí me dio hambre y a ella también, algo que se me hizo extraño porque ella es muy respetuosa de sus horarios. Nos trajeron alguna merienda, pero ella tuvo un antojo… para mí, extraño. Mismo que olía fatal, y eso causo que yo corriera a vomitar en una maceta cercana…

*-*-*-*-*Falshback*-*-*-*

De forma veloz la joven castaña se levantó de su asiento a vomitar en una planta de adorno, desconcertando a Frigga.

-¿Estás bien Jane? –Pregunto preocupada, intentando ponerse de pie.-

-No, no te acerques… Sí estoy bien. –Dijo en un grito, ocultándose tras las ramas.-

-¿Estás enferma?

-No… No lo creo… -Dijo incorporándose y regresando con calma a su lugar.-

-¿Desde cuándo estas así?

-No tengo idea. Pero esto fue nuevo.

-¿Pero ya vienes teniendo síntomas? –Ladeo el rostro en busca de la respuesta.-

-Algunas…

-¿Cómo cuáles? –No dejo terminar su oración.-

-Mareos… -Ceñuda trataba de recordar.- Asco constante, y de pronto ya no están.

-¿Los aromas los sientes más fuertes que de costumbre?

-Sí. –La miró con iluminados ojos. ¿Ella sabía lo que le estaba pasando?- ¿Qué tengo?

Frigga suspiro hondo, recargando su peso en el respaldo de la silla. Dibujándosele una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estás embarazada. –La sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.-

Jane aún no lo asimilaba lo que le acababan de decir. ¿Embarazada? Pero… có…

Su rostro se relajó al encajar todas las piezas. ¡La luna de miel!

Todo cobraba sentido, había quedado embarazada desde aquel día. Sonrío feliz volteando a ver su vientre, acariciando con su mano con delicadeza.

Ahora había alguien creciendo dentro de ella. Y era de Thor… su marido.

*-*-*-*-*Fin Flashback*-*-*-*-*

Aún se respiraba un aire pesado en la habitación. La cara de Thor aún mantenía un gesto ceñudo y pensativo, trataba de encajar las piezas que le faltaban.

Su madre también sabía del embarazo de Jane y tampoco lo dijo, lo calló e incluso tal vez su padre, Odín, también lo sabía. ¿Por qué él es último en enterarse?

A su mente regreso la pregunta con la que inicio este cuento narrado por ella…

-Pero, ¿cuándo fue exactamente el día? –La miró con ligeramente cansancio en los ojos.-

-Fue la tarde en que la partiste por segunda vez a Alfheim.

-Otra vez Alfheim… -Murmuro frustrado. Atrayendo la mirada de curiosidad y confusión de Jane, ladeando el rostro.- Parece que lo más importante que debería de saber sucede cada que voy de viaje a Alfheim. –La mira con cansancio, ya no le gustaba que hubiera tantos secretos para él.-

-Oh bueno. Tú me ocultaste tu inclinación sexual. –Thor ceñudo la voltea a ver.-

-No te oculte nada. Yo no…

-Ah no, cierto. –Entona burlista.- Fue para salvarme. Lo había olvidado.

-Si te vas a poner así, me iré a dormir a otro lado. –Se pone de pie con fastidio.-

-Qué bueno lo dices. Porque no quiero seguir compartiendo cama con un descarado y mentiroso como tú. Así que ve buscando otra habitación dónde mudar tus cosas, que de otra forma yo me regreso a la tierra. ¡Mí tierra! –Escucha el bufido de frustración del rubio, apretando los ojos fuertemente del dolor de cabeza que iba a empezarle al dios.- No, ¿sabes qué? No le dejaré el camino tan fácil al idiota de tu hermano.

-Vamos, ¿¡Tú también!? –Jane lo mira con rostro ladeado y ceñuda.-

-¿Qué dijo ese idiota de mí?

Thor gruño llevando su mano a masajear su frente.

-Nada… -Contesto con desgano.-

-¡Y todavía lo secundas!

-¡Basta! –Alzó la voz al tiempo de que bajo la mano rápidamente.- Te dejo la habitación para ti sola. –Le apunta con el dedo.- Con la condición de que…

-¡No, no, no! ¡A mí no condicionas nada! –Le señala con el dedo índice.- ¿Se te olvida que la única engañada en todo este maldito mundo soy yo? Hiciste un trato con el truculento de tu hermano, bajo no sé qué términos. Lo embarazas. Y todavía se entera del mío antes que todos. ¡¿Qué clase de mundo es esté?! ¿Quién se cree él?

-¡Es mi hermano! –Alzó la voz harto.-

-¿Admites que es incesto? ¿Sabes al menos si eso está prohibido en este mundo? Porque yo no… -Pone la palma de su mano en su pecho, alzando las cejas.-

-Sí, está prohibido. Y eso es causa de destierro.

-Oh… -Se cruza de brazos relajando los músculos, regresando a apoyar su espalda en la cabecera.- ¿Destierro para quién? –Thor la voltea a ver con profunda molestia de esta conversación.-

-Estás equivocada si crees que sería para él. –Habla con agudeza, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.- El destierro sería para mí.

-¿Es inmediato o tiene que ir a juicio público?

Se estaba cansado de la situación, y su voz se alzaba tanto como su paciencia disminuía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué planeas con tus cuestionamientos? —Pregunta, harto ya de la situación.— Si lo que estás buscando con ello es una humillación pública, me temo que estás por desilusionarte. Eres una pieza clave en esta familia y lo que pase en ella, en este reino, ¡te perjudica tanto a ti como a los seres que procuran por ti y te rodean! —Apunta hacia su rostro, bajando su brazo inmediatamente después de perder la pizca de paciencia que reinaba en él— Si quieres volver a tu reino entonces hazlo, da la media vuelta pero no vuelvas tu cara hacia mí. Si quieres libertad entonces huye, haz lo que te plazca pero con mi reino no te metas.

-¡Lo único que te importa es este maldito reino!

-¡Es para lo que fui educado!

-Qué poca esperanza tienes… -A Thor le colmaba ese carácter de sarcástica que tiene.-

-Ya no intentes insultarme más. –Le amenazó con gruesa voz.-

-La insultada aquí soy yo. Me casé con la esperanza de tener una familia como debe de ser, y qué recibo a cambio. Mentiras de tu parte. –Sus ojos se cristalizan.- Teniendo aventuras secretas con tu hermano. ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio!? Así hubiera decidido sí si me casaba o no.

-Porque no creí enamorarme de él.

La confesión la deja estática por un segundo. ¿Enamorado? ¿Lo amaba a él más que a ella?

Una lágrima salió por fin de su ojo derecho rodando por su mejilla.

-¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé. –Se recrimino casi al instante. Ella lo había provocado.-

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo sí lo acabas de…?

-¡Porque también te amo a ti! ¡Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi! Y jamás creí que cuando te trajera fueras a correr peligro. Te traje para hacerte mi reina, con todos los lujos y comodidades que una reina debe tener. Sin que… -Le dolía estar tan confundido.- Sin que tuvieras ninguna preocupación. Y no lo logré. Todo salió mal, no pensé jamás en corresponder a ese deseo que Loki me ha pedido siempre.

-¿Ya sabías que él…?

-Sí. Desde niños. Yo deseche esa idea y creí que era sólo una etapa, pero él nunca lo supero. No entendió que yo gustaba de las mujeres y que buscaba ser el mejor para mi padre. No lo entendió. Y ahora terminé cediendo a sus caprichos por salvarte.

-Si te pidió eso, ¿por qué no me dejaste morir?

-Porque no creí que fuera a gustarme. Y porque quería una familia contigo, y aquí estás… de encargo. Un hijo nuestro, tuyo y mío.

-Pero también Loki.

-Eso jamás lo esperé. –Dijo con desgano, ceñudo y cerrando los ojos en un negar.-

Un silencio se hizo extenso en la habitación por unos cuántos minutos. Mismos en los que Thor aprovecho a tomar asiento en un pequeño sillón de la recámara.

-¿Qué hubieras preferido? –Pregunto Jane con suave voz. Atrayendo la mirada de atención de Thor.- ¿Quedarte solo y seguir batallando con la insistencia de Loki de sus deseos? ¿O esto?

-No me imagino la vida si hubiera decidido dejarte morir. –Respondió después de un par de minutos de meditarlo.- Eh probado dos mieles que son exquisitas, y que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No consigo respuesta a cómo he podido sobrevivir sin haber tenido alguna de las dos. –Contesto con la mirada perdida en el suelo.- Definitivamente prefiero esto que estoy viviendo. Aunque ninguno de ustedes dos lo piense igual.

-Y de él a mí… ¿quién es mejor?

-Eso no se pregunta. –Dijo con desgano.-

-Quiero saberlo. Saber si él mejor que yo.

-Ninguno es mejor que nadie. Los dos para mi tienen el mismo nivel de importancia.

-No me convence lo que dices.

-Porque no es lo que quieres escuchar de mi boca. Tú quieres que te diga que él es mejor en todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es hombre? No. Eso no hace ninguna diferencia. –Suspiro rendido, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.-

El enfrentamiento entre el matrimonio los había agotado, y sin querer había vuelto al silencio compartido, pensando cada palabra dicha.

Jane dejo de pensar y cerró sus ojos para descansar sus parpados, terminando por quedar dormida.

Thor se había relajado, y apoyado su espalda en la suavidad de los cojines del sillón. Teniendo sus antebrazos colocados en el descansabrazos del asiento, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su pecho, lentamente sus ojos le pesaban y se cerraban sin que él pudiera hacer algo, cayendo en un sueño profundo hasta el amanecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día iniciaba otra vez.

Con pesadez salió de la habitación después de darse una ducha. El rubio dios se dirigió al comedor esperando desayunar en paz ese día… sí mal lo recuerda, el día anterior no había probado bocado más que el de una manzana.

Tras pasar el umbral del marco al comedor, todo se transformó.

Odín, padre de todo, estaba él sólo sentado en el extremo del comedor, con los codos apoyados en la superficie de la mesa, paciente, esperando.

Bajo los brazos después al ver a su hijo entrar, significaba que estaba en problemas. Thor tenso la quijada sabiendo lo que le diría.

-Me enteré que visitaste a Loki anoche, a pesar de mi advertencia.

Lo primero que pensó Thor fue en Jane, tal vez ella fue a decirle todo y solo por despecho.

-No se lo negaré padre. –Contesto firme, sí había que enfrentar alguna consecuencia, la haría con dignidad.-

-¿Vas a decirme porqué sobre pasas mis órdenes? –Trataba de guardar calma, pero le era difícil.-

-Tenía que saber por su propia boca cómo fue lo del embarazo.

Al lado izquierdo del rubio llego Jane, acompañada por un par de guardias tras de ella. Thor la miró ceñudo y algo molesto por que lo que fuera.

-¿Tú le dijiste de mi visita a Loki?

-No. –Jane contesto segura. Thor aun así la miro ceñudo.-

-Ella no fue… -Contesto Odín poniéndose de pie.-

A la distancia se podían escuchar cadenas chocar entre sí.

Thor y Jane voltearon a su espalda, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Loki aparecer acompañado por un grupo de guardias, con las manos esposadas, bien peinado y vestido.

-Vaya… Reunión familiar. Que emoción… -Dijo con sarcasmo. Mirando a Jane con una sonrisa burlista.-

Jane trata de esquivarla y de ignorarla, pero no lo soporta.

-Quita esa maldita sonrisa de tú rostro.

-¿Te incomoda? –Sonrío victorioso.-

-Basta Loki… -Ordeno Odín con autoridad. A lo que Loki sólo rodo lo ojos.- Tomen sus lugares. –Los 3 se dividieron al otro extremo de la mesa, Thor al centro y Jane a su derecha y Loki a la izquierda de él y frente a Jane.-

-Al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de dejarnos desayunar algo al menos, ¿no lo crees? –Ceñudo lo miro. Alzando sus manos para que le quitaran las esposas. A lo que Odín hizo el ademán de que procedieran.-

-Ya te llevaron el desayuno… -Contesto molesto.-

-Pero ahora como por dos, ¿se te olvida? –Señala su abdomen.-

-Ay cállate, que llevas días sin probar bocado. –Dijo molesta Jane.-

-¿Tú qué sabes? Es tu primer hijo y ya estás que te vuelves loca con los mareos. No has parido ni si quiera a uno de tu raza y mucho menos un caballo de ocho patas. Así que no te compares. –Jane lo mira impactada y algo horrorizada.-

-¡Basta los dos! –Alzó la voz Thor harto y con el estómago vació.-

-Ella empezó… -Señalo inocente a la Joven.-

-Loki… -Regaño con molestia Thor. A lo que Loki sólo se encogió de hombros.-

Un silencio extenso se creó después de eso, escuchándose el suspirar de Odín pensativo.

-No creo que deba de mencionar siquiera para qué es esta reunión… -Dijo el padre de todo con rostro casi ilegible- …pero como veo sus rostros se los mencionaré de todos modos. Esta reunión es para tratar el asunto que traen ustedes tres. –Hizo una pausa larga y predeterminada, viendo las reacciones de los tres involucrados dándose cuenta que sólo eran de atención a lo que vendría a continuación. Y él debía continuar - …La desobediencia de Thor ante las órdenes, y las primeras reglas del libro maestro, sobre el adulterio, incesto…

-Error… -Loki levanto la mano como nerd del salón de clases, luego puso una mano en su cadera y la otra disponible apuntó con el dedo índice al rubio - …cómo dijo Thor a sus nuevos amigos allá en Midgard. ¿Cómo se hacían llamar? –Hizo un ademán para que el legítimo heredero al trono continuara.-

-Los Vengadores…. –Rellenó Thor apretando los dientes.-

-Los vengadores… eso mismo. Según sé, además de tu linda plática conmigo en la bóveda de tesoros… Soy Adoptado. –Alzó nuevamente el dedo en señal de justificación.-

-Por primera vez, tienes una idea genial. –Dijo Jane alzando una ceja y con un fuerte y marcado tono burlón.-

-Querida… Yo soy genial. –Sonrío sin comparación.-

-¡A callar ambos! -Rugió el padre de todo- Que no he dado autorización de nada… inconscientes -Odín miro a todos por igual… fastidiado, le irritaba saber que semejante aberración haya sucedido en sus narices, que su hijo a pesar de todo el amor que le tenía le hubiera traicionado burlándose de él yendo y viniendo en visitas amorosas a su hermano recogido… que buen precio pagaba por recoger a un indefenso, resultó tan dañino el indefenso para su alma que por un instante pensó que Laufey había tomado una dulce y sabrosa venganza, que a pesar de ahora vaga por las entrañas del Helheim seguía envenenándole a vida, cargándose con ello a su preciado hijo de sangre. Y con ello dándole dos nietos… uno deseado y el otro… el otro era historia para otro día.-

Prefirió acariciarse la barba, pensativo, nadie habló después del grito.

-De la situación actual de Jane… -Continuo hablando, ignorando los pensamientos anteriores, su grito y lo último dicho entre las futuras madres.- …como esposa y víctima de engaños por parte de Thor… –Hizo una nueva pausa antes de continuar, pasando de mirar a la castaña al azabache- …Y de Loki, que tras disminuirle la condena violo las reglas de su encarcelamiento…

-Yo no viole nada….- Volvió a interrumpir - A mí me violaron, busquen al culpable…

-¡LOKI! –Grito Odín golpeando el descansa brazo. A lo que sólo Loki se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento.- ¡Vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa y te mando a coser la boca! 

Loki carraspeo levemente, levantó una ceja y se incorporó bien en su asiento

-¿Me dejan decir algo más?

Odín levantó más la ceja que el propio Loki, él ya no era su hijo, el ya no era digno de toda confianza… pero aun así, desde bebé…

-Está bien, Loki… Pero si vuelves a bromear te irá mal. –Amenazó Odín.-

-Yo sólo quiero saber a quién demonios van a desterrar. Qué sí te destierran, aviento a ésta por el Bifrost. –Le dice a Thor señalando a Jane.-

-¡Que ordinario!… -Contesta Jane molesta.

-¿Perdón? –Lleva la mano a su pecho, en señal de ofensa.- ¿Quién de esta mesa consumo su matrimonio pensando en mí? –Jane boquiabierta lo miró, alzo las cejas esquivando su mirada. Otra nueva sorpresa.- ¿No se lo has dicho? –Le pregunta a Thor.-

-Basta Loki. Eso era innecesario… -Dijo Thor, rendido, lo estaban exasperando los dos.-

-¿De qué otra cosa me debo de enterar? –Pregunto Jane fastidiada.-

-¡De nada! -Grito Thor.-

-¡De mucho! –Grito al mismo tiempo Loki, divertido, esto era lo más entretenido ver a la maldita pasarla mal.-

-¡Ultima vez que digo que basta! -Jane miraba con odio a Loki, Loki miraba entretenido a Jane, Thor se quería lanzar a volar con su martillo y no ver a ninguno de los tres por varios eones, Odín ya hastiado de tanta porquería sólo siguió su discurso- No se va a desterrar a nadie. –Todos miraron a Odín sin entender.- Por el momento. Tengo que pensar muy bien el castigo que obtendrán cada uno… que todos tendrán. Por ahora sólo mencionare que Thor no obtendrá el trono hasta que su descendencia sea capaz de ocuparlo con madurez –Loki miró a Thor ¿Cuál de los dos hijos sería?, Odín miró sus manos, ignorando a todos, ya no le importaba la opinión de nadie, el peso de un trono es enorme cuando es a la familia a la que se castiga.- …el castigo de Loki será quitarle el producto que trae antes de crezca más.

Ambos dioses miraron rápidamente a Odín con horror, incluso la mismísima Jane, que después volteo a ver a Loki con el mismo impacto.

-¡NO! –Grito Loki ofuscado, levantándose de su asiento de un solo movimiento.- ¡Destiérrame mejor! ¡Pero no te permitiré que le quites la vida a mi hijo!

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco Padre?! –Grito Thor también, levantándose de su lugar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con fuerza.- ¡Te trata de mi hijo también!

-Es un estorbo que sólo complicará más las cosas en esta familia. –Se justifica.-

-No creí que un dios como usted fue así de vil. –Dijo al fin Jane asqueada, llamando la atención de todos.- Sin alma y sin piedad ante un ser que no conoce aún la vida. Me da asco Odín. –Se levantó molesta, dejando en silencio a todos.-

-¿Dónde está Frigga? –Habló Loki conteniendo la furia.- ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!

-Está indispuesta… -Con molestia contesto, los tres se habían vuelto contra él.-

-¿Ella sabe está estupidez que piensas hacer?

-No, no lo sabe.

-Entonces iré a decirle… -Se da media vuelta para ir a sus aposentos, siendo bloqueado por los guardias antes de que continúe.-

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Loki lanzó por los aires a todos en un solo movimiento de su mano. Aún mantenía su magia, y era más potente entre más enojado estuviera.

Todos miraron la situación y se limitaron a contradecirlo. Thor sólo decidió ir tras él en caso de que necesitara ayuda y por consecuencia Jane iba tras ellos. Odín se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero Loki hechizo la puerta para que se cerrará en su cara y no lo dejara continuar.

Otro grupo de guardias se enfrentaban a él, apuntándole con las lanzas de oro a su pecho. Loki sonrío con cinismo y giro la mano hechizando las lanzas. Todas se volvieron serpientes anchas y largas, fuertes y violentas que atacaron sin piedad a los guardias.

Thor y Jane se detuvieron en seco al ver la horrorosa escena mientras Loki atravesaba la batalla. Thor tomo del brazo a Jane y la cargo sobre los cuerpos hasta el otro lado, al pasar, las serpientes desaparecieron después de terminar su misión. Loki iba muy delante de ellos y sólo quedaba correr para alcanzarlo.

Loki toco la puerta con insistencia, pero no había respuesta.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre! –Gritaba con desespero. Y por último abrió la puerta.-

-¿Qué pasa? –Se sienta de la cama. Mostraba una cara de dolor.-

-¿Sabia de la locura que piensa hacer Odín? –Entro molesto y sin preguntar nada más que lo que le importaba.-

-¿De qué hablas? –Thor y Jane entran con pálidos rostros.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡El maldito viejo está decidiendo matar a mi bebé! –Grito Loki ofuscado al borde de la histeria. Algo que la hizo en Frigga abrir los ojos de par en par.- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¡Dime la verdad!

-¡No! Y eso no fue lo que hablamos anoche… -Se levantó con rapidez, dándole un mareo al hacerlo.-

-¡Madre! –Thor y Loki se acercaron a auxiliarla.-

-Estoy bien, sólo me duele la cabeza. –La sentaron de vuelta en la cama.- No, no… -Se negaba a volver a sentarse.- Tengo que ir a hablar con él. Me va a oír.

-No, ahora no puedes. –Dijo Loki con tono preocupado.-

-Dinos qué fue lo que hablaron anoche… -Se libró Thor de dudas, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de Loki sobre él. No era el momento, o tal vez sí.-

-Abogué por ustedes dos, pero más por Loki. Le dije que era mejor cambiarlo de lugar, una habitación que está en lo más alto del palacio sin más acceso que por sólo por un camino. Algunos guardias custodiándolo, pero al menos tendría un lugar cómodo dónde pasar todo su embarazo. Ya que una celda no es lugar para eso. –Los miro con entristecido rostro.-

Todos guardaron silencio. El maldito viejo ignoro la petición de su reina e hizo todo lo contrario, él quería matar al bebé no nato.

-Tengo que ir. –Interrumpió Frigga, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Siendo aún sostenida por sus dos hijos.- Yo puedo, no estoy tan vieja.

Salió de la habitación con todos tras ella. Ambos dioses iban a salir de ahí, pero se detuvieron a la altura de Jane, misma que los miro con sorpresa y sólo el ademán de Loki por dejarla pasa le hizo entender que había un poco de caballerosidad en él y que podía seguir acompañándolos.

A medio camino, Frigga se detiene a ver el grupo cadáveres de los guaridas.

-¡Loki! –Lo voltea a ver.-

-Tenía que hacerlo, me estaban apuntando.

-Pero teniendo tanto conocimiento de la magia, ¿haces esto?

-Estaba enojado.

-Sabes que casi no tenemos guardias a últimas fechas.

-Bueno, ellos todavía siguen sirviendo como abono. –Se encoge de hombros.-

-Ay. Ni sé para qué te regaño si así eres. –Ignora el hecho y pasa de puntas entre los espacios hasta la puerta que estaba herméticamente cerrada.- Ábrela. –Ordeno Frigga con notoria molestia.-

Al abrirla, encuentran a Odín dando de vueltas por todo el comedor. Y los reclamos empiezan.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? –Le gritó furiosa llegando hasta él.-

-No puedo creer que la hayan molestado. –Recrimina a Thor y a Loki ignorando lo último dicho por su reina.-

-¡Molesta me tienes tú! Te dije anoche lo que quería para ellos.

-No puedo hacer eso, lo sabes bien. Sería como premiar las faltas al libro maestro.

-¡Ignora por una vez el maldito libro! ¡Se trata de tu nieto!

-¡Producto de un incesto! –Histérico le contesta.-

-¡Sabes que no son hermanos! ¡Así que deja de llamarle así!

-No puedo creer que lo defiendas tanto Frigga. –Le sorprendía que ella metiera las manos al fuego por Loki.-

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que siempre lo haré. –Cerró los ojos con pesar, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Llevo su mano a sostener su cabeza, estaba mareada.-

De pronto, Frigga se va de espaldas y en el aire todos corren a socorrerla.

Frigga había perdido el conocimiento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá! No te fuiste! Y de seguro te quedaste con cara de WTF!? Jajajaja, esa era la idea ;D**

**Les quiero hacer una pregunta, y en ese pregunta quién responda correctamente se llevara un premio, lean:**

**¿Qué sexo prefieren que sea el hijo de Loki y Jane?**

1.- El hijo de Jane:  
A) Varón

B) Niña.

2.- El Hijo de Loki:

A) Varón

B) Niña.

Quién le atine al sexo de ambos bebés, tendrá de premio que yo le escriba un One-Shot del tema que desee. Sólo que si especifico que deben tener la idea bien clara en sus mentes, explicarla lo más que puedan, si tienen imagenes para dar más ambiente o en la que se inspiraron para esa idea, las pasen. Lo importante es que tenga un baúl de detalles que ayuden a esta escritora cumplir con su premio.  
Anteriormente eh estado dando pistas sobre los sexos, así que, traten de recordar, sino... diganlo al azar.  
Mucha suerte! :D

**Nos vemos la próxima semana! Bye!**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Las cosas mejoran

**NOTA: HOLA! Casi dos semanas, lo siento.**

**Pero ya regresé con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste ;)**

**Quiero decirles algunos puntos de sus comentarios:  
1.- Sí leo los comentarios de aquí. Son mi alimento y me animan a más, imposible no leerlos :) Muchas gracias.**

**2.- Satii por favor, dime qué sexo podría ser el de Jane. El que ella se caiga de las escaleras no cuenta XD. (Aunque muchas lo quieran)**

**3.-Justo por un comentario aquí, decidí escribir lo siguiente. Jeje**

**Saludos y gracias de nuevo por leer!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lentamente abría sus ojos, ajustándose a la tenue luz que la rodeaba.

Parpadeo un par de veces, notando algunas siluetas ir y venir por la habitación.

Suspiro tranquila al poder distinguirlos completamente, estaba recostada a mitad de la cama, de su lado izquierdo estaba uno de los médicos que atiende a la familia, tomando su pulso, sonrío con tranquilidad al verla despertar.

-Mi reina… -Rompió el silencio Odín, acercándose a tomar la mano que tenía sostenida el doctor.-

Todos en la habitación al escucharlo hablarle voltearon de inmediato, levantándose de sus lugares.

-Me tenías muy preocupado. –Dijo con notorio gesto de temor.-

-Tenemos que hablar…

-No, no. Trata de guardar fuerzas. –Beso el dorso de su mano.-

-Odín… -Entonó amenazante, haciendo entender que no había de otra.-

Odín la miro fijo y suspiro con pesadez, levantándose de su lugar para voltear a ver a los demás.

-Mi reina y yo tenemos que hablar, a solas… -Entono jerárquico, mirando a todos que entendieron el mensaje.-

Cada uno de los sirvientes, hijos, nuera, médicos, guardias, salieron de forma pausada y en completo silencio, haciendo reverencias para antes de partir.

Thor, Loki y Jane quedaron de pie en el pasillo esperando a saber que podían volver a entrar, les preocupaba que la reina tuviera algo peor que no supieran. ¿Y sí se iba a despedir?

A Jane por un momento le paso por la mente una idea, que tal vez sea descabellada pero era lo más lógico.

-¿Creen que Frigga esté embarazada? –Miró a Thor y a Loki, mismos que la voltearon a ver con el entrecejo fruncido.-

Ambos dioses se miraron confundidos, seguido de una cara de asco y horror se les formo en el rostro, mirando a lados contrarios.

-¡Agh! –Dijeron horrorizados.-

-Me acaban de dar nauseas. –Dijo Loki mirando al pasillo.-

-¿Crees que ellos sigan…?

-No sé, y no me interesa saberlo… -Cerro los ojos con fuerza, cortando la oración de Thor.-

-Lo siento. –Dijo Jane apenada por causarles una idea inexistente.-

-Sería de demencia que hubiera tres embarazos en el palacio.

-Yo sólo espero que no sea nada más grave. –Agrego Thor con su grave voz.-

Loki y Jane suspiraron con pesadez. Pensando en que así fuera, todo era mejor a que la reina pudiera morir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas fueron largas y pesadas. Esperando de pie o sentados en el suelo frío del pasillo, acompañados con la mirada vigilante de los guardias.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando salir a Odín con un semblante de cansancio, mirando a todos con incógnita, ¿todo ese tiempo estuvieron ahí?

Cada uno se levantó del suelo, sin contar a Thor, que estaba de pie recargando su espalda en la pared, se acomodaron las ropas para ser presentables al padre de todo (menos de Loki). Odín dio un hondo suspiro, y todos esperaron lo peor.

-Pasen… -Dijo sin agregar más, entrando y esperando que los demás lo siguieran.- Sólo ustedes tres… -Aclaro antes de que los guardias siguieran adelante.-

-¿Cómo está madre? –Pregunto Thor con preocupación.-

-Ella está bien. Sólo fue un dolor de cabeza. –Dijo no queriendo darle más importancia.-

Nadie de ahí quedo tranquilo con esa respuesta, mucho menos Loki, que aún tenía la idea que Jane había dicho antes.

Un profundo suspiro otra vez se escuchó por parte de Odín y todos los voltearon a ver atentos a lo que diría.

Odín se acercó a tomar la mano de su mujer, sentándose en la silla de a un lado de la cama.

-Mi reina y yo, hemos hablado lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión. –Hizo de nuevo una pronunciada pausa al sentir el apretar de su mano. Miró a Frigga y asentó cansado.- El producto…

-Bebé… -Corrigió Frigga.-

-Bebé, vivirá… –Loki sintió un alivio al escucharlo y Thor por consecuente. Jane también sonrío.- …y Loki tendrá su habitación en lo alto del palacio. –Miró a Loki con cara de pocos amigos.- Y te advierto Loki, que si intentas escapar o haces alguna travesura, tu pago será caro. Y eso significa la muerte… tuya o de ese bebé.

Lo último dicho por Odín lo hizo sentir una estocada en la boca del estómago, tenso la quijada entre molesto y preocupado, por no decir de miedo. Lo miro fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.

-Ya amor… -Dijo comprensiva Frigga.- Yo sé que Loki tendrá más cuidado. –Voltea a sonreírle con ternura, viendo el gesto de infinito odio de Loki a Odín.-

-Yo me retiro. –Termino Odín, poniéndose de pie.- La cuidan mientras no estoy. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer… -Dio un beso en el dorso de la mano de Frigga y se giró para salir de la habitación, soltando un bufido molesto por tener que haber cambiado de decisión por su mujer.-

Apenas se escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Loki dio un paso al frente seguido de otros más hasta llegar a un lado de Frigga, hincándose en el suelo a tomar su mano con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en las sábanas de la cama, sintiendo como Frigga acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

-Hijo, toma una silla. –Dijo con tierno tono. Viendo cómo Loki negaba sin decir nada.-

-Estoy bien… -Dijo por fin en un susurro, tratando de ocultar el miedo que tenía de perder a la única persona que lo quiere.- Sólo quiero estar un poco más contigo.

Frigga sonrío con ternura, acariciando su rostro para calmar ese mar de preocupación en su interior.

Thor suspiro con calma, caminando al otro lado de la cama para sentarse en la misma, a tomar la mano de su madre y besarla. Frigga le sonrío complacida, estaba feliz de tener a sus hijos acompañándola.

Jane miraba tierno a ambos dioses, tomando asiento en un pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana de la habitación, cubriéndose con el pequeño rebozo de seda sus hombros y recargarse a descansar en la comodidad del sillón.

Habían pasado pocos minutos de silencio, cuándo Loki levanto el rostro con un gesto de incertidumbre. Frigga lo miró inquiriente, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello ondulado, preguntándole con cada caricia qué era lo que lo inquietaba.

-Madre… -Susurro mirándola con el entrecejo unido.-

-¿Qué mi amor? –Hablo con la misma quietud.-

-¿No estarás embarazada?

La pregunta hizo reír a la reina con una mezcla de ternura y gracia. Bajo la mirada de nuevo a él, con un brillo que no recordaba volverlo a ver en ella.

-No, claro que no. –Paso su mano a acariciar sus cabellos azabaches, llegando hasta nuca dónde se detuvo.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Por cómo te has sentido…

-Y por ese desmayo… -Termino Thor.-

-No. –Negó tranquila.- Sí así fuera, Odín ya lo hubiera dicho a los nueve reinos. –Miro a ambos hijos a sus lados.- Así como lo hizo con ustedes dos… -Acaricio con ternura las mejillas de ambos dioses.-

La cara de Loki se descoloco, sorprendido… obviamente que no pudiera ser de él también, tal vez de Thor, pero nunca de él.

El pulgar de Frigga acariciaba con más énfasis la mejilla de Loki, sonriéndole con más interés a él que a Thor, mismo que entendió lo que le decía. Se sintió a estremecer de pensarlo, pero aún no podía creerlo…

-Con Thor hizo una fiesta, pero contigo hizo que todos vinieran a la celebración. –Loki la miraba ceñudo, lo más posible era que mintiera para no lastimarlo más.-

-No te creo nada, madre. –Frigga sonrío tranquila.-

-Pregúntale si quieres… -Acaricio su cabello.-

Loki la miro ceñudo, sinceramente no creía que el viejo senil, como lo había denominado fuera a tener corazón o alguna clase de afecto hacia él.

Suspiro rendido y apoyo su cabeza de nuevo en las sábanas de la cama, dejando seguir siendo acariciado por las delicadas manos de su madre.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, la reina hablo dejando pasar a un grupo de cuatro guardias a la habitación, diciendo que venían por orden de Odín a llevarse a Loki a su celda.

Thor gruño molesto por lo dicho poniéndose de pie y Frigga apretó su mano, Loki fue quién se puso de pie aceptando la orden. Tomo de nuevo la mano de su madre y la beso con delicadeza, sonriéndolo de forma única.

-Quiero que me informes cuándo estés mejor. ¿Me lo prometes? –Frigga sonrío con ternura.-

-Sí hijo. –Cubrió la mano de su hijo con la otra.-

Loki soltó su mano, dándose media vuelta a los guardias, que cargaban los grilletes y cadenas para llevarlo de vuelta a su celda. Dos de ellos se acercaron más al joven príncipe a colocárselas en muñecas y cuello, unidas entre sí por una gruesa cadena que colgaba de su cuello hasta su pecho, seguido de otro par que salían de los costados de sus muñecas, yendo a sostenerse a su cintura y de ahí se separan en cuatro para que pudieran a sostener al dios entre los cuatro guardias.

Thor quería gritar y ordenar que no lo trataran así, teniendo un impulso de adelantarse, mismo que detuvo su madre en cuanto lo sintió, susurrándole que no lo hiciera. Mirándolo con tranquilidad hasta que la voltea a ver con un odio profundo retenido en su ser, Thor mezclo su mirada azul con la de su madre clara, trasmitiéndole el mensaje de que todo pronto iba a cambiar.

El dios del trueno trato de calmar su ira, volvió a mirar a su hermano, que mantenía una cara de profunda tranquilidad e ignorando todo lo que pasaba. Era otro día más en su vida de prisionero. Cuando acabaron de colocarle todas y cada una de las cadenas, volteo a ver a su madre sonriéndole de nuevo, asentando en señal de despido. Elevo la vista a Thor al cual mantenía sostenido de su mano, observo en su rostro ese deseo de correr a él y romper estas cadenas, liberarlo y besarlo con tanta pasión que desbordaba en su mirada.

Loki sonrío tiernamente, asentando mientras cerraba sus ojos, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. No había por qué preocuparse.

Thor sintió un ligero alivio, pero sólo una pequeña caricia.

Dieron media vuelta para salir por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándose a espaldas de ellos, dejando un gran vació en el pecho de Thor, al igual que en la habitación, la había llenado su presencia. Su madre miro a Thor en señal de compresión, acariciando mano con ternura, al igual que Jane lo volteo a ver, entendía el deseo y desespero que tenía, su mirada lo decía abiertamente.

Thor soltó la mano de su madre, caminando un poco más hacía un mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta, acariciando con la palma abierta la madera barnizada del mueble, escuchando la voz de su madre hablar pero sin entender de qué, no lo quería entender…

Frigga había tomado la oportunidad de hablarle a Jane mientras Thor se alejaba de ella, había notado lo aventada que estaba la joven midgardiana en una esquina de la habitación. Frigga tenía un gran cariño hacia ella y no la quería excluida.

-Jane ven…

La joven castaña regreso su mirada a ella, abrazándose a sí misma cuando estaba siguiendo con la mirada a su marido por la habitación. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella, sentándose a un costado de la cama.

-Dime Frigga… -Sonrío tomando de su mano.-

-Haz estado muy callada.

-No quería interrumpir. –Sonrío con ternura.- Loki la adora…

-Y yo a él… -Le contesto con sinceridad, sonriéndole con un especial brillo.- Creo que mucho más a que mi propio hijo.

-Creo que noté un poco de eso…

-¿Es muy notorio?

-No. Sólo si se le pone atención. Pero como Thor adora a ambos, no se da cuenta… -Miró sobre su hombro a ver si estaba escuchándolas, pero no. Él estaba dando la espalda a ellas, viendo la puerta y recargado en su hombro derecho.-

Thor estaba ido, recordando la imagen de su hermano siendo atado a esas estúpidas cadenas y grilletes, volviendo a ver en su rostro esa actitud de ido, ese gesto de desarreglado, de nuevo no le importaba nada. Le dolía verlo así, era como ver de nuevo a ese Loki prisionero, desalineado, al mismo de al principio de esta historia. No quería perderlo, no, pero por suerte su futuro hijo viviría y pronto tendría una habitación con más comodidades para él sólo y para su embarazo.

Suspiro profundo aun divagando en su mente, escuchando a lo lejos las palabras de su madre y Jane en una amena plática. ¿Qué decían? No entendía nada, las escuchaba lejos y ahogadas. No importaba, sólo importaba que pronto pudiera volverlo a ver… para plantarle ese beso que no pudo darle hoy.

Sus labios quemaban de ansiedad, pero tenía que ser paciente para el próximo encuentro.

Ha… qué día… Otra vez sin comer y pasando disgustos y sorpresas. ¿Ya por fin vendría la calma?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana más tarde. Dan la orden de que saquen a Loki de su celda, el alboroto empieza… ¿qué pasaba para pedir la liberación del prisionero real?

Los invitados especiales era sólo la familia, Thor, Frigga y Jane incluida… Ya que también apoyo la moción de la reina por que le otorgaran la habitación con sus comodidades.

Odín estaba de pie al lado izquierdo de los tres nombrados, esperando atentos en el salón principal a que llegara.

Y así apareció, igual de amarrado con toda esa sarta de cadenas. Odín hizo un ademán a que se las quitaran, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a Loki. ¿Qué pasaba? Habían interrumpido su lectura matutina, más vale que fuera por una buena razón.

Cuando quedo libre de todo grillete y los guardias salieron del salón, esperando afuera por alguna instrucción.

-¿Otra reunión familiar? –Rompió el silencio el azabache arqueando una ceja elegantemente, escuchando el inhalar de Odín.-

-Base a que tu madre lo ha querido así, tendrás tu habitación en lo alto del palacio. –Era obvio que Loki lo sabía, pero era para evitar algún comentario fuera de lugar de su parte.- Ahora ha pasado una semana desde que se decretó, y ya todo está listo. Puedes tomar posesión de la habitación a partir de ahora. He mandado por tus cosas de tu celda a que sean llevadas allá, así que esta noche… dormirás más cómodo. ¿Satisfecha? –Pregunto a su esposa, la cual asentó con una sonrisa bien marcada en sus labios.-

Loki presentaba un rostro que no cabía de la sorpresa, tendría un lugar cómodo de nuevo, un lugar como un digno rey. Sonrío sólo cuando empezó a sentir un ligero movimiento en su vientre, bajo la vista a verse y sólo podía seguir sintiéndolo o sintiéndola…

De pronto pudo ver los grandes pies de Thor, alzando sus manos a tomar de las de Loki, las cuales estaban acariciando su vientre sin haberse dado cuenta. Elevo la vista a mezclarse con el azul rey de Thor, sonriéndole como sólo él sabía, lleno de gloria y de radiante vitalidad.

Deseo por un momento que su bebé heredara eso de él, después sintió las delicadas y tiernas manos de su madre, también la volteo a ver y sonrío, escuchando lo que ella le decía.

-Vamos a llevarte a que conozcas tu habitación. –Comento con tranquilidad.-

Detrás de ellos se podía ver que venía Jane siguiéndolos, dando espacio a que hablaran en privado y tratar de conocer mejor el palacio, que a final de cuentas, siempre se perdía si lo hacía por ella misma.

Subieron hasta lo alto por grandes escaleras de mármol, adornadas con bordes de oro. Los cuatro llegaron a ver un amplio pasillo en dónde hasta al fondo estaba la puerta de la habitación de Loki.

Se dividía de dos puertas la entrada, y una de ellas estaba abierta, era obvio que aún seguían acomodando las sirvientas para cuando llegaran.

A lo largo del pasillo estaban repartidos cuatro pares de guardias a lo largo del mismo, resguardando celosamente sus lugares en caso de que fueran a ser necesarios.

Loki puso atención a eso, pero no le importaba a final de cuentas, iba a estar seguro en un lugar apropiado para su bebé y su tranquilidad y posiblemente, podría tener más aventuras con Thor mientras este ahí. Sonrío más por lo último pensando que por la emoción de ir caminando a la habitación.

Thor no podía no tener rabia por el trato que su padre le daba, quería mandarlos a retirar pero significaba que Loki regresará a su celda, así que tenía que calmarse lo más que pudiera, era por el bien de su amor y su bebé.

Frigga al llegar a la puerta abrió la otra que estaba cerrada, dejando ver una gloriosa y amplia habitación con todos sus lujos. Una cama matrimonial de dosel a mitad de la habitación, la tela que se mantenía amarrada y que caía desde arriba hasta la cama era traslucida y de color blanco, seguido del edredón con una mezcla de rojo y rorado en relieves.

Grandes y abundantes cojines de seda dorado, blanco y rojo decorando la cama, dos mesas de noche a los costados con lámparas. A mano izquierda estaba una puerta que daba al gran baño con tina, espejo y tocador, a la derecha estaba una terraza que estaba sellada con barrotes gruesos y negros, pero eso no quitaba de poder ver la hermosura del enorme jardín al que daba.

Dieron unos pasos dentro y Loki pudo ver una entrada de doble puerta igual, de color ocre. Se preguntó a dónde iba e ignoro lo que le decían por ir a ver, las abrió llevándose la sorpresa de que había una pequeña cuna, con un pequeño velo cubriéndolo. Era amplía para un niño, tenía un par de muebles para dónde acomodar los juguetes, ropa o lo que quisiera.

Quedo maravillado por el detalle, era hermoso y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto viendo cada detalle.

-¿De quién fue la idea? –Pregunto después de algunos minutos observando todo.-

Frigga y Thor se encogieron de hombros sin darle una respuesta clara, escuchando una voz tras de ellos hablar.

-Fue mía… -Contesto Jane, haciendo que Frigga y Thor la voltearan a ver con sorpresa.- Le sugerí a Odín que podía ser un buen detalle. Me imaginé que tal vez te podría gustar.

Loki estaba sorprendido. ¿Escuchó bien?

Ella había dicho que pusieran esa linda habitación para su bebé, el cual compartía un mismo padre.

-Gracias… -Dijo Loki aún sin poder digerirlo.- Y sí, acertaste… -Dijo volviendo a ver toda la habitación.-

Jane sonrío por fin complacida, nada le quitaba aceptar la condición que estaba llevando a cabo con su nueva familiar y casi cuñado.

Ahora sólo tocaba esperar, a que el tiempo pasará para la llegada de los nuevos herederos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Como no estoy muy acostumbrada a la forma de moverse está página me cuesta saber cómo hacerme publicidad, jaja.**

**Estoy muy orgullosa de ésta historia, cada día tiene más seguidores (y por consiguiente yo jeje)**

**Les vuelvo a dejar la pregunta para que sigan respondiendo, además de que, en la página de Amor Yaoi, tuve un pequeño inconveniente, con el hecho de que nunca creí que respondieran tantas :O Entonces, no sé cómo contactarlas, hay hasta ahora 5 personas que han respondido correctamente, casi 6… sólo me falta que me aclaren el medio de contacto para si resultan ganadoras.**

**Ya saben, el premio es un One-Shot escrito por mí, con el argumento que ustedes quieran.**

**Aquí la pregunta (y plz, digan de ambos para que puedan participar, y no tienen cuenta aquí, dejen alguna de contacto para que pueda avisarles ^^):**

"**"¿Qué sexo prefieren que sea el hijo de Loki y Jane?**

**1.- El hijo de Jane:  
A) Varón**

**B) Niña.**

**2.- El Hijo de Loki:**

**A) Varón**

**B) Niña."**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mi página de Facebook:  
** pages/Miss-Lay-Creed/384427718309454

**Nos vemos la próxima semana! 3**


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿Qué será? ¿Niño o niña?

**¡Hola, ¿cómo están!?**

**Por fin, un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito. Muchas gracias por preferirlo!**

**En fin, tengo ya el resultado de las ganadoras de un One-Shot en base de sus respuestas a la pregunta que les hice.**

**La pregunta era "¿Qué sexo prefieren que sea el hijo de Loki y Jane?"**

**Había dos opciones, Varón o Hembra.**

**Casi la mayoría elegía dos varones, para que hubiera un incesto entre ellos XD.**

**O Jane niña y Loki Varón.**

**Pero sin embargo, esto ya estaba decidido desde mucho antes. La respuesta correcta se las dejaré hasta el final del capítulo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa del contenido del cap.**

**Al igual que el nombre de las ganadoras. (No hagan trampa de baja a ver antes de leer ¬¬)**

**Ahora sí, a LEER:**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era el otro día. Había despertado por su cuenta en su nueva habitación. Loki estaba feliz de que no hubiera sido un sueño. Acarició su vientre con alegría, sintiendo el mover de inquietud dentro de él. Ahí estaba y estaba vivo.

Empezó a hacer cuentas de cuánto tiempo llevaba de gestación, y su resultado era de 9 semanas.

Tenía ya 9 semanas de embarazo, y si mal recuerda, Jane fue a los pocos días o a la semana siguiente desde que se consumó el trato con Thor. Ambos tenían casi el mismo tiempo de gestación solo por una semana de diferencia.

Sonrío aliviado de que su bebé estuviera a salvo, en un lugar seguro y cómodo. Miro a su izquierda y pudo ver a través de las cortinas el sol apenas saliendo por el horizonte. Su estómago interrumpió la bella vista por una llamada de atención. Tenía hambre y eso se lo hacía sentir su bebé.

Acaricio de nuevo su estómago, pensando en dónde podrían estar las sirvientas en este momento que necesitaba alimento. Bufo molesto, levantándose a darse un baño y vestirse para estar listo a salir a buscar alimento.

Salió del baño perfectamente arreglado, abriendo la puerta para bajar al comedor, topándose de frente con cuatro grupos de guardias mirándolo con inquisidora amenaza. Alzó una ceja inquiriente, corrigiendo su postura antes de hablar.

-Necesito ir al comedor.

-No puede salir. Son órdenes. –Habló uno de los guardias con mal encarado gesto.-

-Entonces vaya uno a buscar a alguien para que me traiga el desayuno.

Hubo un silencio en lo cual un par se miró, mientras que los otros no dejaban de ver al hechicero, uno de ellos se fue sin decir nada y dejando a Loki con la idea de que ya vendría, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Al poco tiempo llego la misma chica que lo atendía en su celda, trayendo su desayuno de frutas y jugo. Loki estaba en la terraza leyendo su libro favorito, volteando a ver con cara no muy convencido lo que le trajeron.

-Con el hambre que tengo, no creo que sea suficiente. –La chica ladeo el rostro, tratando de comprender.-

-¿Qué quiere que más le traiga?

-Unos Hot Cakes, algo fuerte… -Termino diciendo al verla.-

-Ok, ahora se lo traigo. –Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.-

-Gracias… -Dijo Loki empezando a comer algunos frutos.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado la mañana, y el sol estaba casi a medio camino de su día. Thor despertó con ganas de ir a ver a su hermano y eso fue a hacer. Emocionado se topó con el camino de guardias que lo miraron indecisos si decirle o no algo de que no pudiera pasar, pero nadie dijo nada.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, con la esperanza de encontrarse al azabache despierto, abrió un poco más la puerta y pudo ver que estaba dormido, bien arreglado y perfumado. Se había dado un baño.

Se acercó un poco más y se recostó a su lado, aspirando el perfume de su cuerpo. Era delicioso tenerlo así de cerca, abrazándolo por la cintura con algo de fuerza para atraerlo a él, acurrucándolo en su regazo.

Escuchó un suave quejido por parte del ojiverde, moviéndose un poco para encontrar el acomodo, cayendo de nueva cuenta en un profundo sueño, llevándose de paso a Thor a dormir de nuevo hasta casi el atardecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Medio mundo estaba buscando el príncipe de Asgard, ¿dónde se había metido?

Sus amigos inseparables iban y venían por todo el palacio sin encontrarlo por ningún lado. Si iban con la pregunta a alguno de sus padres, podrían encender una alarma innecesaria para que a lo mejor se haya tomado el día sin avisar o haya escapado.

Trataron de hacer calmar a los demás para que dejen de buscar, cuándo estuviera listo aparecería en su momento. Ahora era el tiempo de comer.

Sólo los guerreros habían entrenado hoy.

La chica de la mañana que fue a llevarle el abundante desayuno al joven Loki, regresaba ahora con algo más igual de pesado a la habitación, teniendo que llevar ayuda para tenerlo satisfecho.

Llegaron ambas chicas a tocar la puerta, entrando con cuidado después de eso, encontrándose con la gran sorpresa de que los dos hermanos estaban dormidos y muy juntos.

Ignoraron ese pequeño detalle, haciendo que la joven se acercara a despertar a Loki con un suave toque y más suave el olor del alimento. Abrió los ojos con pesadez viendo la familiar cara de la mañana, sonrío al ver que estaba ahí una bandeja con la comida. Había permanecido bastante dormido.

Trató de moverse con libertad pero algo pesado le impedía hacerlo, bajo la vista a su cintura, encontrándose con una mano algo conocida. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar, siguiendo con la mirada el camino del brazo hasta llegar a su dueño, encontrándose con Thor profundamente dormido a sus espaldas.

Se giró un poco más con peor gesto de confusión, ¿a qué hora había llegado?. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama, quedando sentando listo para recibir sus alimentos que eran abundantes, justo como su bebé le pedía… ¿o era sólo él?

Ambas chicas se fueron después de la reverencia, dejando a Loki sólo con Thor a un lado. Que obvio despertaría a mitad de estar comiendo, empezó a cortar el trozo de carne que le habían traído y lo acercó cuidadosamente a los labios del dios, acariciando poco a poco hasta que el mismo rubio se relamió el camino del sabor.

Lentamente iba abriendo los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía hambre y que su amor estaba ahí sentado comiendo tranquilamente ignorando que él estaba despertando.

Se sentó apesadumbrado a un costado de Loki, tallándose los ojos para despertar y sintiendo el exquisito olor de la carne cerca de su cara, retiro su mano de sus ojos y se encontró con un trozo flotando frente a él, el cual sin dudar le planto una mordida disfrutando el sabor que tenía.

Compartieron el alimento juntos, con risas y platicas amenas, olvidando el mundo exterior que había. Hasta el otro día.

Obviamente sus amigos le llegaron con preguntas que lo atormentaban y Thor obviamente mintió en cada una de ellas para poder librarse de más y continuar con un día normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semanas más, y Loki deliraba ir a pasear por el jardín aunque sea por la mitad de ese y que dos o más guardias le acompañaran a cada momento.

Pidió hablar con Odín y este lo recibió temiendo que algo peor fuera a pedirle.

Escoltado por dos guardias lo llevaron al salón principal, dónde había sido su última sentencia, a pedirle de la forma más educada el permiso desde ahora y hasta después del nacimiento del bebé de poder salir a dar un paseo por el jardín. Aceptaba el hecho de que lo escoltaran por todo el jardín pero quería hacerlo aunque así fuera.

Odín metido un poco la propuesta y prefirió fallar a su favor. Lo concedió dejándole en claro que estaría escoltado por cuatro de los guardias a cada hora que ahí estuviera, Loki sonrío agradeciendo para sus adentros su victoria, bueno… casi victoria.

Salió directo al gran jardín, disfrutando el sol que acariciaba su rostro y el aire puro de las rosas y todas las flores que adornaban el jardín.

Camino un largo tiempo hasta que decidió ir a sentarse en una pequeña banca de madera que daba a la vista de un estanque con peces gato nadando dentro.

La brisa, el perfume y el sol era algo que extrañaba de cuando era libre. De pronto una voz familiar le habló por su izquierda.

-¿Loki? –Preguntó curiosa.-

-Jane… -Habló al darse cuenta.-

-¿Te dejaron salir? –Se acercó un poco más a él, viendo a los guardias tras de él.-

-Sí. Tuve que pedirle permiso al viejo para esto, y lo logré… -Suspira alegre.-

-Me alegro. Ya te hacía falta, estas un poco pálido. –Dijo caminando a su lado derecho y tomando asiento junto a él.-

-Sí. La verdad es algo que extrañaba de cuando era libre.

Jane iba a preguntar por qué lo había dicho cuando los pasos metálicos y pesados de los guardias se empezaron a alejar, atrayendo la atención de ambos ahí sentados. ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡LOKI! –Se escuchó a lo lejos un saludo de felicidad. Haciendo que Loki volteara a ver con severa sorpresa.-

-¡Amora, cállate! –Le recrimina con enojo.-

-Ay tranquilo. ¡Ven y salúdame! –Dice alegre caminando hacia ellos.-

-Lo digo en serio, te pueden escuchar y correr de aquí.

-¿Y tú quién crees que alejo los guardias tras de ti? –Coloco sus puños en su cadera, manteniendo una pose de soberana.-

Loki exhala mientras cierra los ojos.

-Debí imaginarlo.

Amora se acerca a sentarse de lado izquierdo de Loki, empujándolo suavemente para ella poder caber, ya que la banca era algo pequeña.

-A ver Loki, hazte para allá, hazme un espacio.

-Estamos algo apretados, ¿te das cuenta? –Pregunta Loki con ironía.-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. –Le da un abrazo algo sofocante, a lo que Loki rueda los ojos.-

-Bueno, Amora, ella es mi cuñada… -Señala con el pulgar a su derecha a Jane, quién mira divertida la escena y con algo de duda de quién es ella.- Cuñada, ella es Amora… También se tiró a Thor… -Jane estaba extendiendo su mano a saludarla, misma que la detiene a medio camino, alzando las cejas con sorpresa ante la revelación que le comento y es cuando Amora aprovecha a tomar su mano con fuerza y una sonrisa amplia.-

-Mucho gusto Jane.

-El gusto es… mío. Creo… –Dice al soltar su mano un poco en shock.-

-Y… ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo? –Pregunta acariciando el vientre de Loki.-

-11 semanas… -Dijo casi al instante.-

-¿Y tú? –Se asomó un poco más para poder ver a Jane que aún no salía del asombró.-

-Ah… bueno, tengo 10 semanas.

Amora bajo un poco el rostro a la vez que alzaba las cejas con incredulidad, mirando a Loki y a Jane en un corto tiempo tratando de analizar lo que le habían dicho.

-¿Una semana? –Loki la miro de reojo sin darle importancia.- ¿Una semana solamente se llevan?

-Sí… ¿Algún problema? –Dijo tajante a su pregunta.-

-Van a nacer casi el mismo tiempo…

-Sí, lo sé… -Contesto normal Loki.-

-Ay… -Dijo cayendo en una especie de depresión, recargándose en el respaldo de la banca.- Yo ahora tendría 13 semanas…

Jane al escuchar eso, elevo la mirada a la nada con el ceño fruncido, y Loki no pudo evitar soltar un limpia carcajada.

-¡No, querida, no! –Dijo Loki tratando de ahogar la risa.- No hubieras llegado ni a la primera semana de que tu cuerpo ya lo hubiera abortado. No fuiste diseñada para ser madre.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Y tú sí? –Despego la espalda del respaldo.-

-Ya tuve a Sleipnir. –Dijo sonriendo con victoria.-

-Ash… siempre me desanimas. –Se aburre cruzando los brazos.-

Loki sonríe victorioso, pasando unos pocos segundos antes de que a su mente llegara un detalle que había pasado por alto. Frunce el entrecejo mirando al estanque.

-No, espera… Pero Thor era virgen, ¿no? –La pregunta atrae la mirada confusa de las mujeres a su lado. Loki mira de reojo a Amora y Jane-

-¿Cómo puedes creer que era virgen? –Le dice Amora con ironía.-

-Sí, él me lo mostro… -Hace una pausa, tratando de repasar ese día en su memoria.-

-¿Su himen? –Alzó las cejas divertida, viendo el gesto de incertidumbre mirando a los matorrales y todo el paisaje.-

-No, a no ser que haya mentido bien… -Amora inhala aire de sorpresa.-

-¡¿Thor le mintió al Dios de las mentiras?!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Eso es novedad!

-¡Cállate ya! –Se escucha la risa ahogada por parte de Jane.-

-Es que no puedo creerlo de ti, conociendo lo coqueto que es y tú pensando que es virgen.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No pienso bien desde que tengo a este ser creciendo en mí. –Señala su abdomen, con rostro de frustración.-

Amora mira la cara de Loki de confusión, estaba recapitulando.

-Mira, tal vez pudo haber sido virgen con un hombre, pero no creo que con una mujer.

-Tal vez… -Decae Loki.-

-Vamos, ya… -Lo acaricia sobre los hombros, acariciando también su vientre.- A ver, ¿quién lo quiere? –Entona como si habla con un bebé.-

-Cállate… -La empuja fastidiado, sintiendo un grujir en su estómago.- Hace hambre… -Toca su abdomen.-

-Huy, vas a empezar a perder la figura…

-¡Ya piérdete! –Molesto la voltea a ver.-

A la distancia, Odín miraba desde un balcón la ubicación de Loki, acompañado de Jane y Amora.

Miraba con inquisidora atención, atento a lo que pudieran hacer, tal vez planear la fugar de Loki junto con Amora y Jane iba de rehén. Los guardias estaban distanciados de ellos, hipnotizados.

Odín estaba listo por si algo pasaba, no quitaba la mirada de ellos. Empuño con firmeza su cetro, planeando el movimiento de ataque que haría si hacían lo que pensaba.

-¿Me invitas a comer? –Sonríe animosa.-

-No. Además, tienes prohibido entrar aquí.

Amora suspira con desgano. –Lo sé. –Recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Loki.- No sabes cuánto extraño charlar contigo de nuestras maldades y planes de dominación.

-Lo sé… -Suspira.- También yo… -Mirando la vegetación del jardín.-

Jane miraba a ambos con ternura, era muy buenos amigos. Pero algo la saco de su pensamiento, llevo su mano a su estómago a tratar de ahogar el grujir del mismo. Loki miro de reojo y le un ademan con la mano de si quería comer, ella asentó con timidez a lo que a Loki solo le sonrío.

El azabache empuja con su hombro la cabeza de Amora, que queda algo aturdida por el movimiento.

-Órale, se acabó el tiempo de socializar. Tenemos hambre. Shu, saco… -Corre de manera despectiva a Amora, misma que lo mira con odio.-

-Ah… ¿Me corres por está? –Pregunta ofendida.-

-No. –Se hace el inocente.- ¿Cómo crees?

-Entonces, ¿me invitar a comer? –Le toma la mano sonriendo.-

-Ya te dije que no.

-Ash, te importa más ella que yo.

-Pues, fíjate que sí. Vamos a compartir el mismo padre de nuestros hijos. ¿Cómo ves?

-¿Sabes qué voy a hacer? –Se pone a pie.-

-¿Qué? –Con desgano le pregunta.-

-Voy a ¡GRITAR! ¡A TODO EL MUNDO! –Avanza un poco más cerca del palacio.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Haces mucho ruido!

-¡PARA QUE TODOS SEPAN! –Ignora a Loki.-

-¡Van a venir a correrte! ¡Amora! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –Amora lo voltea a ver.- Mañana, te invito a comer a mi habitación.

-¡Ay ok! ¡Perfecto! –Da un salto alegre.- Me gusta la idea.

-Bien, ahora por favor, vete.

-Ya de acuerdo, está bien… Tranquilo. ¡Nos vemos! –Se despide caminando de regreso a dónde apareció.-

-Ya, ¡shu! –Apenas el silencio se escuchó y Jane empezó a reír de forma queda.- ¿Te divierte? –Le pregunta al verla.-

-Ustedes con muy buenos amigos. –Sigue riendo.-

-Sí, no sabes cuánto la extraño.

-¿Y por qué no la dejan entrar?

-Por lo mismo, somos aliados y después de lo que Midgard. No la han dejado entrar. Pero siempre ella busca la forma de escabullirse a verme.

-Te cambia la cara cuando la ves. –Loki la mira y le sonríe.-

-Sí, porque puedo hablar con ella sin tabús. Ella sabe todo de mí y yo de ella. –Hay un pequeño silencio.- ¡Bueno! Vamos a comer.

-¡Sí! –Ambos se levantan, acompañados de los guardias a entrar al comedor.-

Odín seguía de pie en el balcón, no entendía si esto había sido el inicio del plan de escape, o sólo una visita. ¿Qué fue eso?

Estaba confundido, pero no mantendría la guardia baja, tendría muy bien vigilado a Loki a cada instante. Los guardias que lo seguían habían vuelto a la realidad, como si el tiempo hubiera estaba congelado para ellos o sólo hubiera sido un pestañeo ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como toda embarazada, el sueño predominaba, y más cuando terminaba de comer.

Jane partió a su habitación a dormir con un lirón y Loki estaba listo para tener su larga jornada de lectura de media tarde.

Regreso a su habitación esperando tener un poco de paz, como en cada momento los guardias lo seguían de cerca hasta que lo vieron entrar a la recamara, retomaron sus puestos.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro cuando sintió un perfume invadir la habitación por completo, quedo pasmado por un segundo, volteando sobre su hombro a ver si era cierto… y sí, ahí estaba.

-Amora… te dije que mañana nos vemos.

-No vengo por eso. Quiero hablar contigo, a solas.

-Espero no sea uno de tus planes mal sanos.

-¿No te muerdes la lengua? –Ladea el rostro mirándolo de reojo, sentada del lado derecho de la cama, con una pierna flexionada, desde la perspectiva de la entrada.- Mira que chantajear a tu hermano para salvar a tu cuñada y quedar preñado, fue una artimaña.

-En primera, no es mi hermano. Y en segunda, nunca creí quedar embarazado. –Camina hacia la cama a sentarse frente a ella de la misma manera.- Cuando lo de Sleipnir fue porque era una yegua.

-¿Qué nunca te transformaste en mujer con Thor?

-No.

Amora alza las cejas de sorpresa. ¿Entonces cómo fue?

-¿Entonces…? –Dijo sin poder unir la pregunta.-

-Todo sucedió en mi estado natural, nunca alteré nada.

-Dices que eres descendencia Jötun, ¿no?

-Sí, y ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Que ha habido casos y que tal vez Laufey me haya gestado. –Amora se queda sin palabras ante lo último.-

-Sabía lo de los casos, pero no de que tal vez Laufey te haya gestado… ¡Y tú lo mataste maldito!

-Cállate ya. El caso es que esto lo tengo de sangre, pudo haber no pasado o sí. Pero aquí estoy, con un bebé en camino. –La rubia suspira al pensar en otras cosas.-

-¿Y ya sabes qué sexo es? –Loki elevo la mirada ante la pregunta.-

-No; aún es muy pronto.

-¿Cuál pronto? Ya es suficiente tiempo.

-No sé. Esto es nuevo, Frigga me ha estado ayudando en todo momento y no sé si sepa cómo adivinar el sexo del bebé.

-No la necesitas, me tienes a mí. Podemos hacerlo ahora.

-¿Ahora? –Pregunta inseguro y ligeramente ceñudo.-

-Sí… -Sonríe ampliamente.-

-¿No es peligroso para al bebé? –Lleva sus manos a cubrir su abdomen.-

-No. –Contesta segura.- Es un hechizo que no lastima ni a la madre, en este caso tú, ni al bebé, ya que es sólo tratar de recibir energía de los dos al igual que yo la doy, reciclando la información hasta captar qué sexo será y algún que otro detalle que quiera revelar el pequeño.

No muy seguro de la idea, la medito por unos minutos, dejando a Amora atenta a la mirada divagante en las sábanas de la cama, escuchando un suspiro por parte de él antes de elevar la mirada de vuelta a la de ella.

-Está bien.

-¡Qué bien! Ven, acomódate mejor. –Le dice subiendo hasta el centro de la cama, cruzando sus piernas en flor de loto, haciendo que Loki la imité con una escaza cercanía.- Ahora, cierra los ojos, y pon tus manos en tus rodillas. –Murmuro apoyando sus manos en el abdomen de Loki, cerrando ella también los ojos.-

Ambos respiraban con tranquilidad, creando una extremada quietud en la habitación. Ambos dioses se rodeaban con una luz fluorescente, sintiendo los canales de energía subir y bajar por sus cuerpos.

Amora sentía el cosquilleo que tal vez estaba experimentando el bebé, Loki sentía el mover inquieto del ser vivo en su interior, sonriendo con ternura al distinguir que estaba de lo más contento o contenta, jugando con Amora.

La rubia hechicera suspiro al poder conectarse con el pequeño ser, recibiendo las preguntas de él o ella. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ _"¿Quién eres?"_

Una suave voz acaricia la conciencia de Amora, respondiéndole con ternura a cada una. De pronto pudo ver una boca, pequeña y rosada, tenía un dejo de calidez de la forma de sonreír de Thor. Se removió el pequeño feto dentro a causa de las cosquillas que le causaba los canales de energía, una risa, suave y tierna se escucha en eco mencionando a su padre…

"_Papi… jaja… Papi"_

Loki podía sentirlo y escucharlo… era dulce su voz, era tierna. Su corazón sintió tranquilidad al saber que estaba sano/sana, lleno de vida y alegría.

Aún no terminaban, Amora aún no podía averiguar cuál era su sexo, hasta que llego a su mente un par de ojos esmeraldas viéndola fijamente, sonriéndole con la mirada… pudo sentir claramente la presencia de una fémina. Era una niña.

Lentamente se despidieron y la babé dejo de reír al sentir que la energía se iba, las cosquillas disminuían por su cuerpo.

La hechicera abrió los ojos con cautela, saliendo por completo del trance en el que estaba, elevando la mirada a la de Loki, que iba estaba abriendo sus ojos, aturdido por la experiencia y tratando de mantener en su memoria la pequeña voz resonando.

Loki acaricio su vientre con ternura al sentir que lentamente se iba calmando, aunque en algunas veces se seguía moviendo inquieta.

-¿La escuchaste? –Pregunto Amora al ver el rostro de alegría contenida al mantenerse acariciando su vientre.-

-Sí… -Sonrío aún con la mirada perdida en las sábanas, bajando a ver su abdomen.-

-Es niña.

-Sí… -Contesta Loki con una amplia sonrisa.-

-Tendrá la sonrisa de Thor. –Ahí Loki la volteo a ver con sorpresa.-

-¿La viste?

-Sólo su sonrisa, y sus ojos…

-¿De qué color son? –Pregunto ansioso por más información.-

-Verdes. Y creo haber visto un poco de azul en el fondo. No sé si así vayan a ser… Pero de algo puedes estar seguro. –Tomo la mano de Loki.- Es niña, una hermosa princesa.

Ambos sonrieron abiertamente al estar conscientes de eso.

No pudo evitar abrazarla y ella tampoco, quedando en un completo silencio entre sus brazos, esperando que todo lo que experimentaron, sea una realidad.

Loki se sintió ansioso de ya tenerla entra sus brazos. Ver por su cuenta el angelical rostro que podría tener su pequeña princesa de Asgard. Pensó por un momento que si Thor lo supiera, se volvería loco de la emoción y mandaría a hacer una habitación para ella sola.

Ahora más que nunca, contaría lo días con añoranza.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Y aquí les dejo la respuesta correcta:**

Loki – Tendrá una Niña.

**Jane – Tendrá un Varón.**

**Solo casi 7 respondieron con ese orden. ¿Por qué casi? Hubo una persona aquí en que comento sobre que el bebé de Loki sería niña y que Jane fuera tirada por las escaleras.**

**Lo último no cuenta, porque si no, ¿qué sería la historia sin una rivalidad en dónde siempre tener choques de opiniones?**

**Así que, como no corrigió su respuesta en ningún momento, ya no tiene oportunidad. (?) **

**Aquí les dejo los nombres de las ganadoras y de los lugares en dónde comentaron.**

**¡Felicidades!**

**Y por favor, para reclamar su premio (One-Shot), envíenme un Inbox en mi página de Facebook, con la descripción de lo que quieren (Lo más detallado que se pueda por favor.) Con imágenes (Si tienen, en lo que se hayan inspirado.) Canción(es) (Si es alguna les inspiro.)**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Aquí la página de Facebook:**

** pages/Miss-Lay-Creed/384427718309454**

**Ganadoras:**

**Hiddlestoner Loki' army –Comentario como Anónimo en "Amor Yaoi"**

**Miss00leisy**** - Usuario registrado en "Amor Yaoi"**

**Lovers Hiddlesworth**** – Usuario registrado en "Amor Yaoi"**

**Anónimo -Comentario hecho por Anónimo en "Amor Yaoi" (Nunca sabre quién fue :/)**

**fushiginashoujo**** –Usuario registrado en "Fanfiction."**

**Adry d'Walker –Usuario en Twitter.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana ;D! 3**


End file.
